The Untold Legend
by Thunder Demon of Noir
Summary: When the Organization first thought of the idea of implementing the Yoma virus into humans there had to have been test subjects, or "prototypes", well this is the untold story of two of the greatest and most powerful Claymores to ever walk the earth. These two warriors race against foes unlike any other. Their world changes around them everyday and both must find reason to fight.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Claymore, nor the characters or anything associated with the animation, manga and trademark. Skyhawk Marcus and Vladimir Koslov are my own creations, but the rest of the Claymore franchise goes to Norihiro Yagi.

Claymore: The Untold Legend

By Christopher R. Pulliam

Co Author: Justin Coombs

Editor: Anonymous

Prologue

Chapter One: The Beginning

Claymores, the one race of ultra-powerful hybrid warriors who could destroy the Yoma; a sickness that took over the human mind and advancing to the body, thus creating the ultimate predator. The Yoma's only food source was humans, who were helpless when confronted by these monsters. An organization was formed to respond to the threat of the Yoma. This organization, at first, only trained normal humans to fight the infection, but it soon became clear that they weren't nearly enough, not even close. So, they took the blood and flesh of Yoma and surgically applied it to a select few of young boys and girls. These first of many Claymores, whom the humans named later after they first laid eyes upon their saviors, became the foundation of a resistance against these horrific beasts. Among these first Claymores were two boys, who were taken from their home at the tender ages of two and three. The youngest, Marcus, and the eldest, Koslov, would be known as the first Claymores and the most powerful ever created. This is their story…

Two young and beautiful women sat atop a small grassy hill, bathed in explicit sun light. Along with these two women were two young boys, barely able to walk, who sat in each of the women's laps. They laughed and squealed as they played with their mothers' hair, which they didn't seem to mind and spoke aimlessly amongst themselves.

"Karen, your son has grown since we've last visited. I can tell he's going to be a bear of a man someday," one of the women said admirably.

"I could say the same thing about your son as well, Alyssa,' Karen started,' but I don't think as big Vladimir here, yet still big none the less." Karen laughed and Alyssa joined in soon after.

"Here that, Marcus, your aunt is making fun of you!" Alyssa said in a small voice, to which Marcus responded.

"Stop it." he said with a pout.

"Ha-ha, he's so cute!" Karen ruffled her sister's sons' hair and he giggled, all the while Vladimir sat and minded his own business. "Well, we'd best get back, before the men become worried." Karen arched an eyebrow and picked up her son and held him to her hip.

"Agreed, Sis." Alyssa threw her son over her shoulders to give him a piggy back ride.

A week had passed since that peaceful day on the hill. The men and women went out for most of the day, while Karen's house keeper took care of the children. They played for most of their time alone, but soon became tired and needed rest, so the maid put them to bed just after noon to nap. The house keeper was cleaning the living room when she heard a strange noise come from just outside the living room window. The house was located some distance away from town, so they rarely had visitors.

She went to the door casually and silently turned the nob. When she swung the door open it squeaked lightly and that's when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down shakily and saw a disfigured hand protruding from her belly. She couldn't scream out due to how much pain she felt, especially when she felt fingers digging at her insides. She then looked up and saw the most horrific face she had ever laid eyes upon. It was contorted, with razor sharp teeth in its maw and eyes as cold as ice and they held a hunger unimaginable. She knew then she was going to die.

The monster pulled its hand out and with it her hot innards. She collapsed in the doorway and the beast feasted upon her with light snarls and grunts. Ignoring the distant screams of the town, where his brethren slaughtered and mutilated its residents.

When the monster had enough of the half eaten woman it then proceeded to the stairs that lead to the room where the boys were sleeping. It quietly stalked up the stairs, hanging its head low so as to not bump it into the ceiling. When it arrived at the door it took a breath and opened the door slowly and went inside. There it saw what it was looking for; the sleeping children. But when he took a tentative step forward something crashed through the roof. Standing there in the light dust was a woman holding a large sword, the tip pointing at the creatures' throat. The boys awoke with a start and screamed at the beast in the doorway.

"Out of my way human!" it snarled, prepared to fight.

"Not in a million years, beast." the woman said calmly and the beast charged at her with blinding speed. A human wasn't nearly as fast as a Yoma, but even so the woman managed to cut one of the creatures' legs out from under it at the last second. The monster went crashing into the dresser on the other side of the room, spraying splinters all over. The warrior didn't let it breathe and with one short fluid movement she chopped its head off. By this point the two youngsters were cowering in the bed crying and holding each other. "It's okay now, you're safe…" the woman cooed and tried to comfort them, but they didn't budge. So, she took off her helmet and gestured to them that she was human. "See, I'm human, just like you." they instantly went to her and hugged her legs, bawling audibly. She got to her knees and hugged them tightly.

"Where's mommy?" Vladimir asked when she guided them out of the back door of the house.

"She's gone, no one was alive when we arrived, but it'll be okay because I'm here and I will care for you." she felt a tear leak down her cheek as she had to tell this boy that his mother was dead. She led them to her company of warriors and had her second in command take the boys to her tent to eat and rest if they wanted. She checked on the rescue party, but they had reported there were no survivors, so she said to pack up and be prepared to leave in ten minutes.

The children were solemn as they ate cheese and bread animatedly, not seeming to enjoy the food while staring off into space. The woman casted her eyes down in sympathy and began to think of how she would take care of these two, but she just thought to herself that she would do her best to be a motherly figure to them as much as possible, before the Organization took them from her, which they would surely do.

So as the month rolled on by, the boys began to open up to the woman and began to consider her a motherly presence in their lives. She would tell them stories of her past missions, which was odd to be telling a two and three year old, but she thought they already saw what she fought against every day, so she thought what the hell. However, in the back of her mind she kept thinking what her superiors would do with them, which with every passing day they became closer to her answer. Still, she never stopped spending her full time with the two, while her warriors under her command went about their everyday duties.

When the group arrived at the Organizations' headquarters the guards at the main gates halted them and took the boys away. The woman that took them in couldn't do anything to stop them, but stand and watch as the children hollered and cried for her to save them. She hated her superiors, the inner circle, for this and vowed to never let them take anything from her again. Still, as she watched the boys be dragged inside the dark and wet corridor that would take them to the main hall, she couldn't help but think that the Organization was going to do something terrible to them.

"Come, we have another mission to get to." she said to her warriors and left without looking back, because she knew if she looked back she wouldn't be able to leave. Little did she know that she would see Marcus and Vladimir again, but as two completely altered human beings. This was only the beginning.

Chapter Two: Training

Twelve years had passed since that day when Marcus and Vladimir were separated from their caretaker. Since then they had been through quite a bit, and all of it was hell from the start. When they were confronted by the council they were immediately treated like meat. Nothing more than their play things to do with what they wanted. Apparently, the Organization had been planning to create a new kind of soldier to fight the Yoma epidemic. The boys at the time didn't realize what they meant, but a few days after that meeting they quickly found out.

Men and women in black and grey strapped them down on cold stone tables. Marcus and Koslov had no idea what was going on, because they were very tired and dizzy all of a sudden. Koslov was the first to go unconscious and Marcus soon followed, but before he closed his eyes he saw one of the men take a knife in his hands and placed the tip at Marcus's chest. He then blacked out, not entirely understanding what had happened.

When they came to, they awoke in a dank, dark chamber with the only visible opening covered in steel bars. The opening allowed a view into the beyond, which held hundreds more of chambers like theirs. Marcus shivered under the sheets of his plain bed and crawled to his feet, looking for his friend. He was stopped short when he felt something odd in his chest. He looked down and saw a ragged scar stretching from the top of his sternum to his lower belly. He choked back a cry of terror and dropped to the ground on his knees. What did they do to him? Did they do the same thing to Vladimir as well? They had to; because he remembered that his friend was there with him on a cold table beside his own. Marcus and Koslov would soon find out what they did to them, because they were the first of their species, and needed to train for what they were made for.

When Marcus turned the age of fourteen and Koslov fifteen, they had already been through hundreds of surgeries like the first. It became routine to them and soon didn't fight back when they came for them. They knew for a while now what had the Organization put inside them; the flesh and blood of the Yoma. Their superiors said to them that since they were the first experiments they had to inject small amounts of the Yoma virus at regular intervals, so as to not risk a meltdown or make them go completely mad. Marcus and Koslov, after the initial pain at first, had decided that they liked what their Yoma powers gave them. They attained supernatural strength and speed and many other abilities normal humans would never be able to use, or even dream of for that matter.

They trained everyday under four different teachers. The first teacher taught them the ways of the blade, which Marcus really enjoyed. Their second was strength and conditioning, which to Marcus's speculation Koslov loved over anything else, because he was brute of the two, whereas Marcus was the fastest. Their third was a meditation instructor, which would soon teach them to be patient and calm during a confrontation. Marcus had an easy time going into a deep meditation for hours on end, where Koslov, who relied on brute strength and naturally more ill-tempered could only meditate a few minutes at best. Their last instructor taught them the anatomy of the Yoma, which neither was too crazy about, but knew it was vital to their training.

Koslov and Marcus also knew that their Yoma sides slowed their aging process, which they reported to the council, who recorded it down for future reference.

One night, when Marcus and Koslov were chatting aimlessly in their cell, they heard a shuffling of footsteps below. Marcus looked out through the bars of their cell and saw a guard leading two boys of around seven years old. One was tall and lanky with long silver hair and held an expression as if he was above the world. The other was short, stocky with short brown hair and to Marcus's observation held a cool air about himself as if he had no thoughts of what was on his mind; perhaps just going through the motions. The tall one seemed to notice their presence above him and looked up to see Marcus and Koslov looking down at them. The tall boy smiled coldly and laughed at them and turned around to follow the guard.

"Looks like we've got ourselves fresh meat, brother." Koslov sneered, sitting down on his bed.

"Yah, sucks for them, just try and play nice, Koslov. I don't feel like having to explain what happened if you do something stupid." Marcus warned.

"Oh come on, you know me, I always play nice!" Koslov laughed evilly and Marcus rolled his eyes at his too angry of a friend. "So, what do you think about all this?" Koslov asked for the millionth time. Usually when he asks such questions it was with the sole purpose of attempting to get a rise out of his younger counter part; but this time he was serious, which was very rare.

"Like I said before, I don't give a shit, because I would be wasting my time if I did. Why are you asking again?"

"Today I was summoned to the council. They told me I was going to be the first to graduate from the training and placed out there for my first assignment. So, I'm not going to be here for much longer, a few years at most. I was just seeing if you'll do okay without me is all." Marcus looked at Koslov surprised at his friends' touching speech.

"Do you know how long till I graduate?"

"They didn't tell me when, but they said they wanted to keep you here for a while longer. Something to do with further evaluation."

"Well, to answer your concerns; I'll probably will close myself from the rest of these ingrates when you leave, emotionally I mean, until the day I get out of here. I'll just bide my time until the time is right to get involved again." Marcus casted his eyes down at the floor solemnly.

"Just like the Marcus I know,' Koslov stood and took his friend into his arms, 'No need to worry, brother, we still have a couple years together." he let go of Marcus and laid back down on his bed.

"Not enough time, but it is what it is." Marcus laid down to get some much needed rest, however sleep did not come easily for the young man, for he was still in shock at his brothers' affection towards him. Other than what just happened a few moments before, Marcus could count two other occurrences that Koslov had shown that much love to Marcus. Closing his weary eyes, Marcus smiled lightly at his brother, and he held this expression as his waking nightmares took hold of him.

The next day, Marcus and Koslov had a free day to do whatever they wanted, which had never happened before, because most of the guards and everyone else were busy directing new recruits. Marcus was amazed at how many boys and girls there were of varying age groups. Some were barely five while some of the older ones were around twelve and thirteen. He guessed that the trial runs and experimenting were over and it was time to create a full-fledged army.

Hundreds were soon placed in their respective cells; boys with the boys and girls with the girls. The only cell that was untouched was Marcus's and Koslov's, not that it bothered them much; they liked their personal space and all that. Still, they wondered why the Organization didn't just start right away with implanting the Yoma virus in these new recruits. Marcus didn't ponder too much on it though, because he knew the answer would reveal itself in time. All had he to do was mind his business and not get into any unneeded attention.

As the days went by, nothing changed with Marcus's and Koslov's training schedule, only the guards and teachers were more strict and kept them separated from the new recruits. Once in a while, Marcus would be walking by and would see a group of fifty to sixty recruits standing at attention, holding wooden staffs as an instructor demonstrated a technique. These kinds of classes became regular around the Organization, but it never disrupted Koslov's and Marcus's training. Meals would be served to them through their door as multiple single file lines of recruits went into the dining hall to eat. All of this separation and exclusion was beginning to nag Marcus, but Koslov didn't care one way or another. Even so, Marcus couldn't do anything about it.

On Koslov's nineteenth birthday he was taken in the middle of the night to receive his final surgery. His superiors told him this surgery would give him the rest of the virus he would attain, which would cease his aging process all together. He would stay the age of nineteen forever, just as long he's not killed though. The surgeons were going to give him a sedative to lessen the pain, but Koslov raised his hand. "I want to feel this one without the pain killers; I want to savor this memory." he said calmly and they continued on without giving him the sedative. He had to admit, though, that it was really painful, but kept in his head that after this he would receive his emblem, uniform and armor, and his sword. That alone gave him the fuel to continue without wincing in pain.

When all was finished about six hours later, his body began to heal instantly. The long, wide gash in his chest and abdomen healed within seconds, while the surgeons observed and wrote notes to report to their boss. Koslov was taken to the main council chamber, where the councilmen stood in ceremonial robes. Koslov was guided to stand in front of them to receive his inauguration.

"Vladimir Koslov, the first warrior of the first class, we hereby congratulate you on passing your training. Before we allow you to receive your rank and uniform you must swear an oath, do you understand?" The head of the council announced.

"I understand, sir," Koslov confirmed.

"Now, repeat after me; I, Vladimir Koslov, swear an oath…"

"I, Vladimir Koslov, swear an oath…"

"To protect this land from the threat I was trained to face…"

"To protect this land from the threat I was trained to face…"

"To not question the orders given to me…"

"To not question the orders given to me…"

"And I will not take a human life, intentionally or not…"

"And I will not take a human life, intentionally or not…"

"I recognize that if I do take human life, it is punishable by death…"

"I recognize that if I do take human life, it is punishable by death…"

"This I swear to the Organization…"

"This I swear to the Organization…"

"I swear," the head of the council finished.

"I swear," Koslov took a deep breath and waited for the next step.

"Here I have your garments with your emblem emblazoned into the chest. You may change over their behind that screen." Koslov took the garments from him and went behind the screen to change. The garments were black with red detail and they were very tight fitting, showing every rippling muscle of his massive body. He then stepped out from behind the screen and the head of the council gestured for Koslov to stand before him once again.

"Now that you have your uniform, you will now receive your armor." two of the guards standing on either side of him carried a set of black shoulder and chest plates. They seemed heavy, but when they donned the armor on his shoulders they didn't weigh anything. Next was a stomach plate that offered more protection to his abdomen. Then they strapped a back sheathe to his upper back, which could hold two swords if need be. The two guards lifted his arms and strapped a gauntlet to each; the gauntlets had spikes on the knuckles, for additional melee damage. They then placed two greaves at his feet. One of them took the boots and unbuckled the sides of each, so he could easily slip his feet into them. They were very comfortable due to the wool inside them. Lastly, they placed two armor plates to his thighs, which had additional compartments to store small things if he needed to. Over all, he looked like a lumbering death machine, and he liked that a lot.

"And finally, here is the weapon you will wield. It is made from a special kind of steel that's indestructible and will never lose its edge, so there is no need to sharpen it after each mission." One of the guards brought him a massive two handed blade, called a Claymore. He knew how to use one of these, because his swordsman teacher had taught him and Marcus how to wield one made of iron instead of the real thing he now grasped in his hands. It was light and his Yoma side made it seemed like a feather. He twirled the blade swiftly and sheathed it across his back.

"Now you are the first of your kind, and you will pave a path for your brothers and sisters to follow. Your first assignment is in a small town to the west of here. When you get there they will offer you the payment, but do not take it, for a man in black will retrieve it after you have gone. This is the same man who will give you your assignments and orders in the future."

"Yes, sir," Koslov saluted and left the chamber.

"So you're leaving huh?" Marcus stepped from the shadows when Koslov exited the council chamber.

"Yah, I have my first mission in a town west of here," Koslov stopped and gazed into his friends' eyes.

"Well, good luck, my brother, and kill some Yoma for me will ya?" Marcus took Koslov in a tight brotherly embrace.

"I will, Marcus, you can count on it. It's time we started to get our revenge on the Yoma for killing our family." Koslov set his jaw defiantly.

"I will try to prove to the council that I can manage, so I can get out sooner than later." Marcus promised.

"Alright, farewell my friend." he saluted Marcus and Marcus saluted in return.

"Goodbye." Marcus watched Koslov turn his back and exit the corridor and into the afternoon air. The fact that his friend was gone hadn't really hit him until the doors were slammed shut behind Koslov with a resounding boom. Marcus felt his eyes water and tears began to pour from his emerald irises. Marcus strolled back to his cell like a ghost, a shell without emotion. He had said he would shut down emotionally, and now that he felt cold and empty he realized that he wasn't as strong as he once thought himself to be. He crawled into the darkest corner in his cell and dropped his head between his knees, as he cried like he had when he found out his parents were dead all those years ago.

The weeks went by in a blur and Marcus trained harder than ever. It was at this time that Riful, who would be known as the first female Claymore, and later in the future as a Creature of the Abyss, graduated, which Marcus couldn't bear to watch. He was entirely focused on getting out there and finding his brother. Marcus was tired of all the shit the Organization threw at him. He knew the only reason why they wanted him to stay longer was to keep a close eye one him, but for what reason he didn't know. So, in response to this he trained and pushed himself to the point of exhaustion every day, just to tell them that he would not be crushed on their account.

Then, if things couldn't get any worse, another initiation ceremony was held; Roxanne's and Cassandra's to be precise. It seemed that everyone around him was moving on except him. Why was the Organization holding him back? Do they not see his longing to leave? Do they not see his hard work? Just as he thought; they really didn't care, he didn't want them to, but he wanted them to understand. He decided he would just wait it out and keep up his training, even if the Organization doesn't care for his wellbeing, then he will force them to understand his situation, even if he had to shed his own blood to achieve this.

Marcus's mood changed drastically from being level headed and collected to being impulsive and grumpy. He hardly slept and every time he was taken to receive his regular surgery he would demand more to be put in him. He could feel a defining change in him from all of the Yoma he was forcing inside himself, but it wasn't a good feeling like how Koslov felt. He felt sick to his stomach most of the time and his complexion paled every day.

A new class was formed awhile after Koslov's absence. The class taught recruits tactical and battlefield skills, which was very important in recent days. Marcus requested to take this class and with a little hesitation the council granted his wish, so every morning he'd arrive to a brightly lit chamber filled with twenty sum recruits. He would sit in the back as he listened to the instructor talk about different kinds of defensive battle plans. The woman was highly educated in this kind of stuff, even told stories when she was in command of a thousand soldiers when her city was assaulted by an opposing force of around twenty thousand. It was very impressive to be listening to an obvious ex-General. Marcus never showed how impressed he was though; he still had to detach himself from the others.

During one of these classes, the instructor had everyone form around a large oval table with a scale model of an open battlefield. There were rolling hills, forests and rivers all across the model landscape. On each side of the model were two opposing armies, one red and the other blue. The instructor had each one of the recruits face her in a small game of 'Battle Royale' to which he laughed at, because how ridiculous it sounded. She would take the red soldiers that summed up to be around ten thousand tiny individuals, and the blue had the same quantity. She'd beat every one that stepped up to take her on in a matter of minutes. By the time it was his turn to step up every one had gone and, unlike the others who hesitated before moving their pieces around, Marcus jumped into it right away.

He moved his trebuchets in groups of three; there were thirty in all, atop small hills, to create a wider target zone, and thus making it difficult for her to destroy his artillery. He then put seventy soldiers and archers around each piece of artillery to protect them from enemy Calvary or foot soldiers. For his main force he put his Calvary in an arrow formation, for maximum penetration to the enemy lines. Behind the Calvary he made a slow advancing shield wall of around thirty men deep. Behind the shield soldiers he placed swordsman in groups of twenty in random spots so enemy archers would have a hard time picking them off. Marcus kept his spearmen and archers back behind a hundred strong ballistae line; in case the enemy breaks through the advance force. In the middle of the advance force he had placed a soldier with a battle horn held up to his mouth. He would use that to signal for his archers and spearmen to move up when the time was right. When he was finished with setting up his force all eyes were on him including the instructor. He ignored them a moment longer to admire his creativity; that's all it was to battle strategy-creativity.

"Are you ready now, Marcus? We've been waiting for a half hour now." the instructor scolded.

"Impatience will only lead to defeat, that is the first rule of being a swords master." he said.

"Are you disrespecting me, recruit?"

"You know, I have been here for sixteen years. I am not a recruit and if anything I am your superior, human." he stared blankly at her.

"Human? You speak as if you're not one."

"Maybe I should explain then,' he turned to the group of recruits and pointed at girl of around seventeen,' you, do you know why you are here?"

"To be trained to fight the Yoma epidemic." she said humbly.

"And do you know how you'll be able to accomplish that?"

"The Organization will implant the flesh and blood of Yoma into our bodies, doesn't everyone know this?" she was confused by these series of questions.

"And do you know when they will you give that?" this was the question he wanted answered for a while now, now it was up to this girl to give it to him.

"When we get close to our inauguration." she shrugged.

"What are you going on about, Marcus?" his instructor asked.

"This." was all he said and ripped off his shirt with ease. The group of recruits, including the instructor, gasped when they saw his ragged scar in the middle of his chest and down to his belly. "This is how they will inject the Yoma virus into you, but unlike you, I undergo this surgery every other day. They give me a little bit at a time, but lately I have been forcing them to give me more than usual." He stared anyone down who even attempted to look him in the eyes, but the girl he had been talking to wasn't deterred and went up to him, all the while staring him in the eyes. She then put her hand on his scar and traced the rigid bump of it with her forefinger.

"Does it hurt whenever you do it?"

"Yes, but now it's easier to withstand, and after they have finished the cut heals faster and faster every time, because of the extra Yoma they put into me." he said quietly.

"Why do you force them to put all that in you?"

"To prove to them I can take and do anything my friend could do. You don't know him, but he's the first to graduate from the training." Marcus gently brushed her hand away and looked to his instructor, pointing at the table. "You've lost by the way." he smiled cockily.

"How so?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, even if you do manage to break through my advance force with your obvious defensive opposition layout, which was weakened by my trebuchets, then this guy,' he pulled the model trumpeter from the center of his army and displayed it to the crowd,' would've set off a signal to my spear men, archers, ballistae and the forces protecting my catapults. Even if you wiped out my advance force, which would've at least taken out half of your army, my spearmen would charge at full; drawing your forces closer to my ballistae and archers. When your soldiers would be in range they would release hell upon your forces; allowing my spearmen to finish the job, with my soldiers protecting the artillery there for back up if needed. The result; complete annihilation of every single soldier you have, leaving me to take your kings' crown and assassinate his lordship if I chose to." his instructor looked at him dumbfounded.

"I'm impressed; a mixture of brute force, originality, deception, cleverness, and speed. I have never seen anything like this, never in my whole life." she walked up to him and shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you, ma'am, I was only doing what I thought would've been the best course of action." he said modestly.

"I see, alright class is dismissed!" she announced and the recruits shuffled out of the door, except for Marcus and the girl he was talking to earlier. They waited until the instructor left before speaking.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked sitting down.

"Hysteria." she said emptily.

"Hysteria, powerful name, a name fit for a queen…for a great warrior."

"A queen hardly, a warrior possibly. So, you've been here since, like, you were two years old?"

"Yes," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"How many surgeries have you gone through since you arrived?" she asked respectively.

"Let's see…I have been here for sixteen years and there are three hundred and sixty five days in a year, so divide that by two and you get one hundred eighty two and a half. Multiply that by sixteen and that would be…two thousand nine hundred and twenty, but subtract four from that, because I didn't get my first surgery until my fourth day here, so I've had two thousand nine hundred and sixteen surgeries total, and I am receiving another tomorrow." he pondered heavily for a few moments after his calculation, checking to see if he was right, which he was.

"My goddesses, why does someone have to go through such torture?" she thought out loud, not intending for him to hear.

"Because it's the wish of the council, but even if they didn't order any of this I would've chose to do it anyway, because I refuse to be weak again." he casted his eyes down in deep sadness.

"Why would you have chosen to live that way, though?" she asked, but he stood to leave.

"I'll see you later, Hysteria, and a fair warning; don't get close to anyone, because if you do the Organization will take them away from you." with that he left her to ponder on his final words to her.

For the coming months, Marcus kept to himself and focused on his training. He began a new kind of training for himself; training that would help him discover the extent of his power. He'd go into a large chamber late at night, with the council's permission of course, and unleash his Yoma powers, to which the council called Yoki. He would push himself in small increments, such as releasing his power to ten percent of its full force, changing his eye color to a glowing liquid emerald. The sudden rush of power gave him a boost in his already supernatural speed, allowing him to move so quickly he'd leave an after image of himself, which would be later known as the "Phantom". Soon, he would be forever known as the fastest Claymore ever created. After he had mastered this much power he went up to twelve percent, which was very hard for him to control, so he only went up that high for a few minutes on end before relaxing his power. He didn't know it at the time, but he would be so powerful that even his fellow warriors couldn't stand against him, except for Koslov, who was in the same position as Marcus.

Marcus was still an emotionless shell, but the days were a little easier to cope with now that he began to talk to Hysteria on a daily basis. She eventually convinced him to join her when the recruits formed in the dining hall. Marcus sat with her and talked and she soon introduced him to a few of her comrades; Rosemary and Teresa. Marcus, with Hysteria's insistence, engaged her friends in conversation every day. Rosemary was distant and condescending to Marcus. Teresa just stared at him and asked a few questions here and there, still, she mostly kept to herself.

Marcus gradually came out of his empty shell, but right when he thought he could smile again, the three he chatted with everyday were suddenly gone. They most likely graduated from the program and he was happy for them to be able to see the world, but he was only reminded of his loneliness. It seemed once again he was left alone. He swore to himself with conviction he would never become attached to anyone again, because the Organization would only keep taking them away over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Inauguration

On the day of Marcus's Inauguration there was much turmoil. There were four others graduating that day as well. The council decided to make it a big event, so early in the morning everyone was awakened to convene in the main council chamber. Marcus was taken to receive his final surgery and receive the rest of the Yoma virus, which was much more than Marcus ever thought it was going to be. When it was all finished he gazed down at his chest and saw that it had already healed; instant regeneration, needless to say he was impressed. He was lead through the corridor that would lead him to his inauguration ceremony. When he arrived there were recruits everywhere, but they saw him and made way for him to stand beside the four other graduates.

"You five have passed the training and are now ready to receive your uniforms…" the head councilman began and they all swore their oaths, like Koslov had once done all those months ago, and received their armor and uniforms. He was last to receive his belongings, which allowed him to study his comrades. He recognized two of them from when they arrived, the tall silver haired boy, who went by Isley and the shorter, bulkier one who went by Rigaldo. When the other went up to receive her gifts, named Luciela, he noticed the three had silver eyes, which must've come from when they received their Yoma injections. Not only was that the same thing among them, but their uniforms were white with grey detail and their emblems were stitched to their chests. Their armor was almost the same as well, polished steel, but Isley's and Rigaldo's were more bulky and heavier, whereas Luciela's was more feminine and had a medium length cape to accommodate her lovely curves.

"Marcus, step forward if you will,' he stepped up and stood at attention, ' your swordsman instructor put in a special order for your armor and sword, but here's your garment." he handed Marcus his garment and directed Marcus to a screen set up, so he could change with a little privacy. When Marcus finished buckling his clothes he noticed that it was black with emerald green detail; very different from the others.

He stood in front of his superior once again as he was dressed in his armor by two guards. The armor was black, the same as Koslov's, but sleeker and not as bulky, to allow him to use his supernatural speed without being restricted. He even was given a black cape that nearly reached the floor when attached to the back of his armor. Lastly, one of the guards gave him a helmet that was sleek, but thick and had a large blade-like spike protruding from the forehead and straight up into the air about nine inches. He raised it to his head and brought it over the crown of his skull. It was a snug fit, but comfortable. His armor was finely crafted and very impressive to gaze at, but it was nothing compared to the blade he was given.

It was large and longer by a couple of inches than the others. Unlike the others' blades his was shaped like a leaf and rounded to a strong point and it had his emblem engraved just above the hilt. It was light, almost like a feather and he swiftly sheathed it with a defiant clang and looked to his leader.

"Marcus you are ranked number two within the Organization and here are your first orders." his leader handed him a piece of parchment that held the location of where his first mission was. It was in a town east, about three days walk. He had to eliminate the Yoma who had been terrorizing the town for far too long. It was time to bring his wrath down upon them. He dropped the parchment to the ground and stalked out of the chamber and into the morning air, never looking back, for he didn't want to, because he might've done something he would've regretted later in the distant future.

"Gods, it's so nice to be out of there!" Luciela said from behind him and he turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"We aren't out, we are further in than ever before, because now we are officially weapons; weapons they can be use however they see fit." he sneered at her.

"Well, it's still nice to see the sun after not seeing it at all for so long."

"Yes, it is nice." Marcus agreed and trudged off across the rocky, mountain like landscape.

"Where are you going, Marcus?!" Luciela called and caught up with him.

"To get to my first assignment, because I have a three day walk to get there and I'd rather get started sooner than later." he said exasperated.

"Good, I'll come with you then!" she smiled excitedly and he sighed, severely irritated.

"Why have you taken…wait, were you ordered to accompany me?" he grabbed her by the shoulders and glared into her silver eyes.

"No, I just wanted to come with that's all." she said quietly.

"Weren't you given an assignment?"

"No, this kind of disappointed me if you ask me. I mean, this is why we were trained in the first place, right? So, there's got to be thousands of Yoma roaming around out there." she seemed to be frustrated with the fact that the Organization didn't want her to kill Yoma on her first day out.

"Alright, if it's Yoma you want you can come with me, but hear this; if you cross me, if I sense anything out of place on you, I will be on you so fast you wouldn't be able to decide what's up or down, am I understood?" he said fiercely, never leaving his eyes from hers.

"Yes." was all she said, trying to hide a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Good, now let's move." he stalked off with Luciela close behind. This was going to get very interesting; he knew it all too well. It was only a matter of time before he found out the true reason why Luciela wanted to come with him, but what's worse is that he allowed her to. Why did he allow this? He didn't know. All he knew was that if she betrayed him in any shape or form he'd kill her without hesitation. This he had control over and he liked it that way.

That night they skipped setting camp and kept marching towards their target. After walking all day and through most of the night they still felt like they could walk for a week nonstop. They hardly spoke to one another and just kept to themselves. Luciela would occasionally ask a question or two, but kept her peace for the most part. Marcus, however; was on edge since they'd entered the forest they were trudging through. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but it felt like they were being watched. He didn't like this at all and he hated how shivers went up his spine in an attempt to warn him of something.

"Luciela, stop and take two steps back." she did as she was told. He drew his blade and sliced at the ground, cutting a thin nearly invisible trip wire. Suddenly a very large log was pulled into the air and a net shot from the ground in bundle.

"How did you see that?" she asked in a whisper, instinctively knowing not to speak too loud.

"Because I was looking for it, for I suspected such a thing sooner or later." he sheathed his blade and looked over at her.

"Thank you." she smiled genuinely, shocking Marcus with her beauty, which she had plenty of.

"Don't mention it." suddenly dozens of shadowy forms dropped down from the canopy above them, surrounding them in a tight circle. "It's about time you came out of hiding; I was beginning to think you were too scared to confront us. Luciela, sheathe your sword, they're human we can't kill them." he sneered at the poor bastards before him as Luciela put away her weapon.

"I'll have to commend you stranger for seeing that trip wire; I wouldn't have thought a human could see that. A Yoma could've seen that easily, like you did." one of the humans stepped forward. He was a burly man, but with a sense of cleanliness about him.

"We're not Yoma if that's what you're getting at, friend." Marcus said calmly, trying to lessen the hostile mood in the air.

"Could've fooled me, because your lady friend over here seems to have the eyes of a Yoma, but silver." the man said and his comrades agreed with light murmurs.

"I'd watch your step if I were you." Luciela snarled. Marcus had to do something before things got out of hand. He tapped into his Yoma side and changed his eye color. A light gold and blue aura surrounded his body, causing the air around them to swirl and blow all around. Dust was kicked up into the air, causing the humans to cover their eyes before fleeing one by one. Marcus didn't let up until they were all gone.

"We should keep moving, Luciela." Luciela followed his fading form in the dark forest until she could see his face casted down towards the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he instantly perked up and smiled not so reassuringly.

"Nothing, just thinking is all, now let's pick up the pace." his stride became longer and faster, and his armored boots clanged more audibly on the hard ground. Luciela easily kept up with the pace and soon they went back to their quiet stroll like before.

The forest was so large and dense that they didn't even break through on their second night out, so they decided to set camp for the night. They had settled near a hot spring and Luciela took full advantage of it. She went to the edge of the hot spring unclasped her armor and unbuckled her garment. Marcus couldn't see her nakedness due to a few bushes in his line of sight, but before she jumped in he caught a glimpse of one of her long, muscular legs. He was busy taking his shoulder and breast plates off when he heard Luciela asking him something.

"What was that you said?" he called out.

"I said; would you care to join me, Marcus." he choked back laughter, not wanting to show any sign of involvement.

"That wouldn't be very appropriate, Luciela." he said evenly, either known he really wouldn't mind joining her in the least.

"Oh, come on, you can't even see anything, the steam is too thick." her voice sounded closer than before, so when he turned around there she was. Not even bothering to cover herself she had all of the attributes of a full grown young woman. His eyes glued to her body like a bee to honey and couldn't tear his eyes away.

"You interested now?" her voice was enough for him to come back to reality and he glared at the ground and turned away.

"You'd best go bathe and get some rest, for we'll be in town by midday tomorrow." he said and kept his back turned to her.

"I understand." she was clearly disappointed, but followed his instruction anyway. Marcus couldn't believe he resisted such a beautiful woman, but it had to be done. He couldn't allow himself to become attached.

He was nodding off into sleep when Luciela crawled out of the hot spring and dressed in her garment. Carrying her armor pieces in her arms, she strolled from behind the bushes and sat up against her blade like he was doing, staring into the fire he had made. He gazed over at her and thought he should say something to her.

"I'm sorry for being harsh to you earlier. It wasn't you, I wouldn't have minded on joining you, but I made an oath to myself that I would never become attached to anyone in any way possible, so it's me and not you." he leaned forward and looked her in the eyes.

"I understand, I figured as much." she said with a small smile.

_Thank the gods I was able to get that done, otherwise who knows what kind of trouble would've brewed. _Marcus thought sourly.

"I'll get you next time, though." she suddenly said and he groaned exasperated.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone," he whispered and fell asleep right after that, missing what Luciela retorted.

Morning came too quickly for Marcus's liking, but they had to get a move on. He decided to bathe quickly before he had to wake up Luciela, who snored softly and twitched every so often. He swiftly unclothed and stepped into the hot water of the spring. It was refreshing after he had been sleeping just a few minutes before. He dove under the surface and glided through the water gracefully, enjoying the feel of the water running over his body. He stayed under for almost a full minute before rising to the surface and taking in a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair and leaned his head back, closing his eyes while a smile played on his lips.

"Seems to me you're enjoying yourself there." Luciela suddenly said from the bank of the spring.

"Seems to be that way…could I get some privacy please, I won't be much longer." he stood there with only his broad, thick chest showing other than his face.

"Let me think…nah, I believe I'll join you!" she squealed in delight and quickly unclasped her garment and dove into the water. She seemed to glide under the water until breaking the surface a few inches away from him. Her hair clung to her body and the only thing covering her exposed, ample chest was her long hair.

"What do you think you're doing, Luciela?" he asked warningly, but she just put her hands on his chest unfazed.

"Don't resist anymore, because you know as well as I do that this was going to happen sooner or later. You can't deny the tension between us." her voice became husky and quiet as she leaned her mouth to his ear and nipped at it lightly. He found his hands were moving over her slender, smooth back on their own accord. He didn't want to do this, well, he did, but he couldn't allow it, he had to stop it! No, he wouldn't stop it; he liked the feel of her body, the feel of her skin. Yes, he wanted it, he wanted it all!

He growled and pushed her up against the bank of the spring, mashing his lips against hers passionately. He had never done anything like this before, but his instincts took over for him. Her legs wrapped around his, her hands roamed through his hair and her tongue danced with his. She grinded her pelvis into his and a deep groan escaped his lips and she smiled into his mouth at what she'd done. He felt her hand slither down his stomach, getting closer to what made him a man. He had to stop this; he wasn't ready for any of this, yet. He gently grabbed her hand and held it there and broke their locked lips apart. She looked into his eyes questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready, and we also have a deadline to get to town." he pulled away slightly, but leaned in and kissed her steadily, promising that this wasn't the last time. He pulled away and she smiled at him lazily. Marcus got out and dressed in his garment and left to get his other belongings, leaving Luciela with some privacy. She and Him quickly donned their armor and started off towards their destination.

A few hours later, midday, they saw a break in the forest and they walked out into bright sunlight. There, a few miles out, was a town of medium size, probably around two thousand residents. A large structure stood taller above the rest of the buildings, probably a church. At this time the churches on the continent didn't mind the presence of Claymores, but all that changed in the near future. A bell rang from the town, signaling the midday.

"Do you sense that?" Luciela asked.

"Yes, that town is crawling with Yoma."

"We should introduce ourselves."

"Agreed." and they stalked towards the outskirts of town. When they arrived at the main gates, which were open with no guards on duty, people looked at the two with curiosity. Marcus kept his eyes forward, never acknowledging anyone who looked his way. Luciela, however; was cheerful and said good day to most of the people.

"Could you ask one of them where to find the person in charge?" he whispered back at her.

"Sure." she walked up to a man and asked him the question. He was absolutely mesmerized by her charms and stumbled slightly over his answer.

"He said the person in charge should be right in there." she said pointing at a medium sized building about a block away. He marched off in that direction, intending to get the job done. He stepped up to the door of the building and stepped inside with Luciela behind. Sitting at a low desk was a shaggy haired middle aged man. The man looked and smiled at the two walking in.

"Hello there, how may I help you two today?"

"Are you the one in charge of this town?" Marcus asked all business.

"Yes I am." the man said, looking at the two cautiously.

"We were sent here to aid you by the Organization." Marcus said and instantly the man understood what they wanted. He reached under his desk and pulled up a large sack of gold.

"Yes, we are glad you have come so quickly, here's your payment." the man raised the bag for Marcus to take.

"A man in black will come by to retrieve the payment after we are gone. How many Yoma have you guessed there are here?" Marcus asked.

"We have no clue, because the Yoma take on human disguises for the most part, so it's impossible to judge how many there are,' the man sat down tiredly, 'please help us, dozens of people have lost their lives already," the man looked at them pleadingly.

"We are here to help you, sir." Luciela said and when the man looked at her eyes his own widened in fear.

"You're a…a Yoma!" he shrieked.

"No she's not, I have been traveling with her for three days now, I would've sensed if she was a Yoma." Marcus said, stepping in front of the man, drawing his attention.

"Are you one too, because you have the same eyes, just different color." he asked shakily.

"No we are not, Yoma, come Luciela we must get on with the mission." Marcus left and Luciela closed the door behind her.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked as Marcus headed for an inn.

"First we are going to that inn and get a room, then we'll wait till midnight before going out and track down the Yoma." he said.

"Okay, why midnight?" she asked as they entered the inn. A woman greeted them with a warm smile and asked how she could be of service. He asked if there was a room available and she said there was one left. He smiled and gave her the due payment. The woman led the two up a set of stairs and opened the door to their room.

"If there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask, and the curfew is at ten o'clock." the woman left and closed the door behind her.

"Because of the curfew that I heard people talking about, you should listen to your surroundings more." he said and checked out how thick the walls were, so they wouldn't be overheard if someone happened to walk by.

"Oh, I see, so now what do we do now while we wait?"

"Sitting in this room for half a day is discouraging, I guess we could go out and find out some information from the people here. Remember, use your senses to root out any Yoma in the area, and if you do find one take it out with whatever means necessary."

"Understood." she said. They left the inn and went separate ways to cover more ground. Marcus went towards the town center where most people would be at the vendors. The streets were thick with people, who would make it nearly impossible to spot a Yoma, and even if he did he was sure he would lose track of it anyway. Nightfall was the best time to kill the Yoma. Marcus went up to an older woman and asked her about the Yoma attacks. She said that they all happened after nightfall and the morning after they would find all of the bodies near the western side of town. That was all the woman knew and he thanked her and moved on throughout the vendors. He didn't approach anyone, but opened his hearing and listened in on people's conversations as he walked by. There was jumbled chatter of an attack just the night before and heard where it had happened.

He strolled down a vacant alley, heading towards the site of the latest attack in the river district in the eastern side of town. As he walked down the empty alleyway he felt the familiar feeling of being watched. Marcus didn't want whoever was watching him see that he knew they were, so he kept his head straight, but darted his eyes above him at the dark windows. He saw movement as he skimmed over a window and if he was looking any slower he wouldn't have noticed anything. He acted quickly and jumped up about thirty feet to the third story of the building on his right. He landed on the windowsill crouched, and saw that the room was abandoned due to all of the dust all over the place. Wait, dust, he could use that to indicate if someone was up here or not.

He jumped down onto the thickly dusted floor and scanned for any footprints. He did find a pair of odd looking prints. They were human at first glance, but something was wrong with how the toes were shaped, they were too long. He had found his first sign of an active Yoma. Marcus shot his head towards a tall cabinet when he heard something creak from inside it. He silently drew his blade and reached for the cabinet door knob. He turned it until he heard the latch click and swiftly swung the door open. Standing there a mere foot away with his sword against his throat was a young boy in neatly trimmed grey trousers and a white shirt.

"Please, sir, don't hurt me, I was playing hide and seek with my friends." the boys' eyes were wide and his mouth quivered. The boy was thick with the scent of Yoma, but Marcus didn't want him to know he knew what the boy really was, so he played along.

"I'm sorry, kid; I was just investigating the Yoma attacks here. Did I hurt you?" he sheathed his sword and knelt down in front of the boy, who had crawled out of the cabinet tentatively, giving a great show of being scared.

"No, I'm okay, you're not from around here are you?" the boy asked and Marcus shook his head.

"No, I was called in by the one in charge to eliminate the Yoma in this town. I need to get going, I have a deadline to meat, stay safe kid." Marcus jumped out of the window, but at the last minute he twisted in midair and hooked his hand on the edge of the tiled roof. He then quickly flipped up and over onto the roof, just as the kid looked out of the window. The boy ducked back inside and suddenly a much larger shape jumped out of the window and onto the roof across from him. It was a Yoma, Marcus knew that much and when the Yoma began to run off he followed.

Marcus kept a respective distance, so as to not alert the Yoma that it was being followed. The Yoma lead him toward the southern end of town and suddenly dropped down between two rather old buildings. Marcus didn't follow the Yoma down into the alleyway, but instead peered over the edge of the roof just in time to see a drain grate settle back to its original position.

_So that's where their hiding…clever bastards. _Marcus thought and trudged back to the inn to wait for Luciela there.

Once back in the room, Marcus unsheathed his blade, leaned it against a wall and waited patiently for his comrade to return. While he waited he had time to mull over how they were going to execute their operation. They were going down into the sewage system, that much was certain, but what were they going to do after they got down there? He pondered on this thought until Luciela returned about an hour later. She sighed when she came in and leaned her sword beside his and sat down on a bed.

"What did you find out?" he asked, looking blankly in front of him.

"Pretty much nothing, but a few gruesome stories of some of the attacks; how about you?" she commented with a sigh.

"I found out that almost all of the attacks were in the western faction of town. I then went to where the last attack took place, but I was interrupted on the way there as I was in an alleyway. I felt like I was being watched and sure enough I saw movement in a window, so I jumped up in through the window and saw strange looking footprints on the floor. That's when I heard shuffling in a cabinet to my right. I drew my blade and opened the door and found a boy standing in there at the end of my blade, but…" he paused for dramatic affect.

"'But' what?" she asked, enticed now.

"He wasn't human. I could smell Yoma all over him and it was too strong to be just from being out with one, which would make him one of them in disguise."

"Did you kill it?"

"No." was all he said and knew that she was about to jump to her feet and start screaming at him, which she did.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAD!? YOUR JOB IS TO KILL YOMA, IS THAT NOT WHAT YOU WERE BRED FOR!? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THE FIRST TO LOSE YOUR MIND BEFORE SHOWING ONE OF THEM MERCY…!" he let her have at him for a while until she was short of breath.

"Are you done?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't get smart with me… but yes I am." she sat back down.

"I didn't kill him, which was really tempting, because I wanted him to lead me where his hideout was."

"Did you find where his hideout is?" she had an edge to her voice.

"No' her face went red in rage once again and she opened her mouth to start yelling, 'I was kidding, I did find it."

"That was cold." she huffed, but calmed down.

"You have a lot to learn about me, my friend. A half hour after ten we'll sneak out that window and go to the Yoma's lair."

"What then?"

"Then we fuck some shit up." he shrugged and sneered at her.

"That easy, huh?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup, and all we have to do now is wait." he said, looking at the nearly set sun and she settled back on her bed. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed to a slow, steady pace. He looked away from her, now realizing that he and she could never work out. He would eventually hurt her in ways she could never imagine, so for her sake he wouldn't get involved with her. He had his path to take and she had hers, and they did not cross into each other. He decided after this mission they'll part ways, it was for the best.

Luciela awoke just in time for them to head out. She was overly eager to kill some Yoma, Marcus was as well, but he wasn't liable to go into an absolute blood rage, like she was. They quietly snuck out of the window and used their incredible speed to quickly get by what few sentries there were. He led her to the grated sewage drain, opened it and let her drop down inside first. He soon followed and swiftly put the grate back in place before turning to look down the passageway. There was barely enough room for Luciela to stand completely, making Marcus hunch his upper body over to fit, due to his height and the spike on his helm. There were two directions to take, so they split up. It was eerily quiet down in the drain, with the occasional drip of water.

He seemed to walk forever and he was losing his patience, but he regained his resolve when he found a side passage, this one tall enough for him to fully stand. He stopped and stood silently so he could listen for any noises down either passage. He held his breath for what seemed a minute before he heard a distant groan down the passage he discovered. He stepped lightly, but quickly, eager to rip a Yoma in half with his bare hands. He didn't have to wait long until he found his first victim.

The Yoma came out from a small cove, but didn't notice Marcus standing behind it until he breathed on its back. As soon as the Yoma turned around, Marcus grabbed its head with one hand and twitched slightly; ripping it off the shoulders it sat upon. Purple blood sprayed in the air and to avoid the blood splashing onto him and ruining his armor he kicked the body away.

_That's one…_ he thought.

From where he stood he could feel a slight draft coming from the end of the passage, signifying a large cavern of sorts in that direction. He continued on and sure enough he found a cavern about a hundred feet tall and countless feet in diameter. The passage was fifty feet up from the floor of the cavern, but he easily jumped the distance. As soon as his feet touched the ground Yoma surrounded him. He was caught in a trap. They knew Marcus and Luciela were coming down to kill them, how they knew that he didn't know. One of the Yoma separated himself from the others and approached him.

"That's close enough, Yoma, I'd stay back if I were you." he said quietly, staring the monster down.

"And what will you do if I don't?" the Yoma cocked a smile, showing its disgusting teeth.

"Come closer and you'll find out."

"Do you think me for a fool? I know you aren't human, I don't know what you are, but you are not human. No human could smell us even if they tried, no human could have killed that sentry I placed down that passage, and no human could use that sword of yours as if it was a feather in your fist."

"So, what do you think I am then?" Marcus was playing with them now.

"If I didn't know better, but from looking at those eyes of yours I would've thought you were one of us, yet you don't act like one of us. So, the only possible outcome is that you were created by the Organization." those last few words made Marcus's eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know of the Organization?" Marcus snarled.

"Ah, he does have emotion. I've been hunted down by a few of your _human _warriors, but they all fell to my unstable hunger. I have lived for a while now and I know a threat when I see one,' he motioned for one of his followers to stand next to him, 'my friend here has met and fought your kind."

"He was unstoppable; he didn't break a sweat when he confronted the Yoma under my command. His eyes glowed bright crimson when he tore us all apart with that massive blade of his. He laughed maniacally when he slashed us all up, and when he was done with my comrades he suddenly appeared behind me. I barely had enough time to react and ran away as fast as I could,' he then raised his nonexistent left forearm, 'but he managed to cut my arm off." as the newcomer spoke the other Yoma began to close in slowly.

"What did the warrior look like?" Marcus asked.

"He wore black armor like you, but instead of green on his garment there was red instead."

_Vladimir…_ Marcus thought.

"So, now you know why we must eliminate you and the rest of your kind, which by our count there are nine, including you, roaming the land, you're too much of a threat." the leader spoke and laughed to itself.

"Tell me; what makes you think any of you will have a chance at defeating me?" Marcus asked calmly.

"Well, I have the numbers."

"Yah, I counted while you were blabbing along. You have about twenty two right here with another ten up above us in the shadows, waiting to drop down on my head." while he spoke he drew his blade casually.

"Very perceptive."

"I born at night, but not last night." he then used his speed to its full potential and appeared between two Yoma. They had little time to react as he swung his blade left then right, slicing both in half at the waist. He disappeared again quickly dispatched another three Yoma. Marcus was now covered in Yoma blood, but he didn't mind, in fact the blood on his body fueled his need for revenge. A Yoma dropped down from above and without looking up he raised his blade, point up, and the Yoma impaled itself onto it.

By now the Yoma had regrouped and four Yoma charged at him. He lazily lowered his blade, with the Yoma still impaled onto it, and kicked the body off of his blade, launching it at the charging monsters. Two managed to jump out of the way from the projectile, but the other two collided with the body with a loud grunt. They crashed to the ground stunned slightly. This gave Marcus enough time to grab one of the charging Yoma by its neck, while he sliced the others' chest open. It dropped to ground sputtering blood and gasping before going still. He then smashed the Yoma's head into the rock beneath his feet, and the skull burst, spilling its contents at Marcus's feet. He was enjoying himself. He never realized how easy killing Yoma was going to be!

The two Yoma that were stunned were now ready for action, but instead outright charging him, they split up and came at him from his flanks. He stared straight ahead and at the last minute he turned to his right and swiftly stabbed one in the head. Marcus wrenched his blade out and turned to his left, but wasn't fast enough as the Yoma slugged him in the jaw. Marcus barely flinched and responded by bringing his right knee to his chest and smashed the flat of his boot into the beasts' chest, crushing its sternum. The Yoma flew back and collided with a wall twenty sum feet behind with so much force a spray of purple blood painted the wall.

Ten down now and twenty two left to obliterate, Marcus liked these odds. Marcus ducked under a vicious clawed swipe from a Yoma behind him, letting it slice open one of its comrades' gullet open. The Yoma grabbed its throat, gargled and fell to its side. Marcus reversed his blade and stabbed behind, hitting his target square in the Yoma's chest. Marcus turned around and swung his blade out to his side, taking a massive chunk from the monsters' chest. The Yoma dropped to the ground like a rock, stone cold and its demented heart rolled out of its place and onto the stone floor. Marcus looked on as the oddly shaped heart rolled slowly.

_How dare these monsters have a heart! This…isn't right…it goes against everything I STAND FOR! _Marcus yelled in his head, unable to understand why the Yoma deserved to have their hearts. Marcus scowled and brought his boot down upon the now still heart, making it burst in purple blood in all directions. His anger, his hatred was now coming out of him uncontrollably. On top of letting his emotions take control, he was also disgusted with himself for letting it happen, after he'd trained himself for sixteen years to stay level headed and keeping his emotions out. It wasn't supposed to be like this, not after all he had done to take his revenge on the Yoma!

"FUCKING YOMA, YOUR END HAS NOW COME!" He roared and suddenly he was engulfed in an orange aura of energy. His Yoki was now unleashed, so all could look upon him and tremble. Fortunately, his Yoki was only on at fifteen percent magnitude. He could feel his mind feigning away from reality, but he no longer cared. At the time he didn't know, but every time he'd unleash his Yoki anywhere passed ten percent it would evolve into something much more, the downfall was that he'd rapidly lose his grip on reality, melting his mind down. Another thing unknown to him was that every one of his kind felt extreme sexual pleasure when using their Yoki, but that wasn't the case for Marcus though, because all he'd ever feel would be intense physical pain, like he was feeling in this moment.

Tears began to form in his monster like glowing eyes, because of the intense aching pain coursing through him. The ground began to tremble lightly and dust fell from the darkened ceiling as his Yoki charge neared its climax. He could hardly move, let alone breathe as his Yoki roared out of him. The only thing keeping the Yoma at bay was his raging aura, which acted like a gusting buffer. His eyes began to blur as his Yoki crept up to sixteen percent and he tried with all his strength to come back to his normal self. He'd never admit to anyone, but he was frightened, not just for the people above him, he was also frightened for himself.

"MARCUS…DON'T GIVE IN, I'M HERE NOW!" Marcus just managed to catch a glimpse of Luciela slicing through the rest of the Yoma with abandon. She was incredible, so agile and fluid with her movements, a true warrior worthy to be his comrade. The Yoma couldn't even keep their eyes on her blurred form as she weaved through them. As she came upon the last Yoma, the leader of the now decimated group, it was ready for her. It swung down with a powerful fist that would've shattered her skull upon impact, but she just managed to shift her weight towards the right and swung her blade at its waist, cutting the Yoma clean in half. The two halves folded in on each other and dropped to the stone floor in a bloody heap. Luciela went to Marcus, but he was almost too far gone before going unconscious, and he was fighting to keep his mind focused.

"Luciela…help me…I can't keep it under control, it feels like its tearing me apart, please." Marcus pleaded with tears running down his face. Luciela seemed to have a hard time to get close to him because of his aura, and he tried to suppress it so she could get to him, only succeeding slightly.

"Marcus…just listen to the sound of my voice; only focus on my voice and we'll get through this together. Are you with me, Marcus?" Luciela kneeled beside him about two feet away and tenderly touched his face as the cavern walls began to crack. They needed to hurry.

"I have always been with you, ever since we began travelling together." he looked her in the eyes and she smiled warmly at him.

"Marcus, I want you to reach deep within yourself, and find the source of your Yoki, but don't go any further, you understand me?"

"I…understand." he rasped and closed his eyes to concentrate on his inner self. It took him a few moments to calm his nerves enough to find the source of his power, but Luciela seemed to sense he was fully within himself, so she gave him the next set of instructions.

"Now, I want you to surround your entire emotional being around that source. This will require you to let go of your feelings, Marcus. I know how hard it will be for you, but the sooner you do the sooner the pain goes away." Marcus heard her, but it sounded oddly for away.

"I…can't just let go…my hatred, sadness and…anger drive me to do my very best…if I let them go…I'll lose my will to fight." he was struggling with every word by now and Luciela drifted closer, so that her lips were near his ear.

"Marcus, listen to me, don't let this happen to you. If we lost you now, how'd you think Vladimir would react…?"

"Vladimir…" Marcus interrupted, as if just remembering the name.

"…yes, your greatest friend, your brother; what do you think will happen to him? He couldn't afford to lose you now, even if he thinks otherwise. You must fight it, Marcus, you have to fight it." Luciela was choking up now, but she forced herself to keep going.

"But…so many things…are wrong with me, so many things. I am always on top of it, but during my first mission I break down…I am disgusted with myself." Tears were flowing like rivers down his face, but his aura was slowly receding and the ground stopped trembling.

"We all have flaws, Marcus, but it's up to us as individuals how we react to them. You're strong, I saw it when I first saw you, and you may even be the strongest of us all. You have so many things to hate and be angry about and it's all justified, but you are much better than that. You have the potential to surpass any one of us alive, but you can't move on if you keep blaming yourself for what happened to your family,' Marcus looked over at her, shocked that she knew, 'yes, Marcus, I know about it all. You have every right to mourn their loss, you have every right to seek justice, but you must go about it the right way. If your family saw what you are today, what would they say?" she caressed his face and her own eyes began to water as well.

"They'd look at me as if I was a monster." he said sadly, his Yoki under complete control, but she had to keep going for his sake, to help him.

"No, they would be proud of you, they would only think that you'd lost your way is all, and they would help guide you back." she paused and looked into his eyes, which were unfocused as if in a dream. He was silent for almost twenty minutes, but she was patient with him, holding him tight against her. Marcus suddenly began to shake and she could her sobs and whimpers and he flooded her garment in his tears.

"Mom…dad…I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…I've lost my way and need your guidance. My heart is filled with so much…so much anger, and I can't find any reprieve. I need you…here and now, but I know you can't be, and that's okay now. I've realized how fortunate I am to have this friend holding me and to have Vladimir. I wallowed in my anguish for so long now; I didn't realize what I had in front of me this whole time. But it's okay now, because I forgive you and now I forgive myself." Marcus spoke aimlessly to no one in particular, but rather just voicing what has been hidden in his heart. His face flooded with tears uncontrollably now, and even Luciela shed a tear or two while she held him. "Luciela…thank you for what you have done for me today. You helped see my path again after I have strayed from it for sixteen years. I am proud to have you as a friend." he smiled warmly at her when he let go of her and sat back on his heels. Luciela should have felt gratified by the praise, but instead her eyes were casted down sadly.

"Marcus…I have something to tell you; the Organization had me follow you because they knew that you were unstable." she didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Is that so." he said dangerously.

"It wasn't to keep you under a watchful eye or anything; they just knew that you were really unstable emotionally, so they had me travel with you to your first mission. They knew when you confronted the Yoma that there would've been a chance of you breaking down and unleashing all of your power in one massive explosion. Without my help, you would've wiped out this entire town and the surrounding area and who knows what would've happened to you afterwards. That's how I know about your family and your cousin, because they told me." she eventually looked into his eyes and found them blank.

"I…understand, although I am angry with you for not telling me up front when I asked, but it was for a reason that was noble and purposeful, I won't hold it against you." Marcus stood and sheathed his blade with a soft clang. He looked down at the kneeling Luciela and held his hand out to help her up, showing her that they're still friends and comrades.

They were silent as they climbed their way back to the surface; only their soft clanging of their boots could be heard. It took them less time to find the grated opening they had crawled through, because they had no need to be careful. They jumped through the drain and Marcus headed off to the man that they spoke to when they first arrived. People were staring at him and he knew they were wondering where he accumulated all of the Yoma blood on his clothing. He simply ignored them and when he came to the right building he kicked down the door angrily.

"Marcus, what the fuck is your deal?!" Luciela exclaimed when he walked through the door and approached the man in charge of the town, who was cowering in the corner. He bent over and grabbed the man by his throat and effortlessly hoisted him, his feet a few feet off the ground, while the man grabbed Marcus's clenched hand with both of his own. Marcus marched back into the street where a fairly large crowd formed around the front of the building. Luciela was behind him, trying to talk sense into him, but he wouldn't listen.

"See this man, he's a fucking Yoma, and he's been conning you this whole time!" Marcus shouted for all to hear.

"What?!" the man in his grasp choked out and Marcus squeezed harder, lowering the man so his face was an inch from Marcus's.

"Your demented ways are through, Yoma, your time has ended, but I must prove to these people that you are though,' Marcus switched his gaze back to the crowd, 'this, man, this Yoma won't switch to his original form for reasons unknown to me, but that doesn't mean he's not one, so I will now demonstrate that this _thing_ is a monster!" he stared into the Yoma's eyes and he could see absolute fear in them.

"What are you going to do to me?" the Yoma gasped.

"This." was all Marcus said and drove his teeth into the Yoma's neck. He tasted blood and it was utterly fowl, but he ignored the taste and sank his teeth deeper, tearing into skin and muscle. The Yoma hollered in excruciating pain and Marcus took serious joy in that development. Marcus thought he had sunk his teeth in far enough and he closed his jaw and wrenched his head back, tearing a huge chunk of flesh with him. Purple blood sprayed in all directions and the Yoma had its eyes rolled into its head and it began to convulse violently. The crowd cringed, but looked on, staring at the purple blood spraying from the Yoma's neck. Marcus spat the chunk of flesh from his mouth and the blood along with it, with a few streaks of purple running down his chin. "Only Yoma have purple blood,' he threw the Yoma in front of the crowd, just barely alive, 'do with it what you will," he said and headed off towards the edge of town, Luciela following closely beside him.

"How did you know that man was a Yoma?" Luciela asked.

"Simple; when he screeched because he thought we were Yoma, it was all an act. It didn't register at the time, but when you killed the rest of the Yoma I still sensed one more on the surface, and that's when I knew." he said chillingly.

"You amaze me, Marcus, because on every twist and turn, you seem to know exactly what to expect." she said admiringly.

"Come on, Luciela, I am the second of our kind ever, give me some credit." he scoffed as they passed the first and last cross roads before they entered the forest again. Marcus looked to his right and saw a dark figure sitting atop a pile of boulders, Marcus headed towards the mound of boulders. As he got closer to the figure he could see it was a man in black, so Marcus knew he was about to receive new orders.

"I suppose you are here to deliver my new orders?" Marcus asked with Luciela behind him.

"Why would I be sitting here for anything else?" the man shot back with a little edge to his voice.

"Watch your tone, human." Marcus warned, he was not in the mood for disrespect.

"I will report you to our leader, Marcus, for disrespecting authority." the man said.

"Shut up and give me my orders already." Marcus rolled his eyes and the man chuckled coldly.

"You are to travel to the second town on this road, and eliminate a small infestation of Yoma there,' the man turned to Luciela, 'and you are to…"

"She doesn't receive orders from you, human." Marcus interrupted and stalked off towards his new destination, Luciela beside him. Marcus was going to set off without Luciela, like he had planned originally, but that changed his mind after she had helped him. The man turned to watch the warriors walk away from him and he had to smile to himself, despite being talked down to.

_Marcus, you are truly an odd one…I hope it stays that way, because you were created for greater things than hunting Yoma, so do us humans a favor and don't get killed,_ the man thought thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four: The Finding

Vladimir found himself in quite the odd situation; he was presented with a child. He had no idea how or where the young teen came from, but he had camped for a night and when he opened his eyes the next morning, the boy was there sitting across from him and just staring; like an owl. Vlad didn't react or say anything, he just stared right back with just as much intensity, and asked himself; what the fuck's going on here? The boy seemed to be around fifteen and had a brawny body for one so young. The boy wore what seemed to be light leather armor with a fine bow and a quiver of arrows slung across his back. The boy had a large dagger strapped to his chest diagonally. He had shaggy, jet black hair and bright grey eyes.

_Gods…this boy just sits there like a damn statue. I wonder if I can get up without startling the kid, _he thought and was shocked to know that he actually cared whether he startled the human or not. He stood suddenly and the boys' eyes followed his every subtle movement. Vlad had never been awkward over anything before, but this kid was starting to push that belief in such a way that he knew that the boy could change that very quickly.

"What the hell do you want, kid!?" Vlad angrily shouted, finally getting the nerve to speak up.

"What, I can't sit here and enjoy the late morning?" the boy asked as if he owned the damn spot he sat in.

"I wouldn't have a fucking problem with it, but you were just staring at me and it was getting quite annoying!" Koslov was nearly shouting by now and the boy shot to his feet, getting in Vlad's face.

"You seem to think you're so damn important, don't you fancy pants? I'll have you know that you aren't even worth my time to even begin looking at!"

"You have some nerve insulting some random stranger like that; do you have a death wish, _boy_?" Vlad snarled and leaned down to mash his forehead into the boys' forehead, who responded by pushing back.

"I'm not threatened by you, pip squeak!" the kid snarled back, mentally driving a dagger into Vladimir's throat.

"You little…!" Vlad went to grab the boy, but he was too nimble for Koslov. The kid ducked behind Vlad and kept spinning in circles around the large man, which was a mistake. Vlad stood there, unmoving, smiling as he watched this boy run around him. Vladimir slowly stuck his foot in the boys' path and when the boy tripped over Vlad's foot, he tumbled onto his face, shattering his nose.

"Goddammit, that shit hurt!" the boy groaned with blood running down his bruised face.

"I told you not to mess with me, but I am sorry for doing that to you though." Koslov said and kneeled beside the boy.

"Well, I did deserve it." the kid placed his hand over his nose and wrenched it back into place. He didn't even flinch.

"What's your name?"

"Kol; what's yours?" they stood and Kol held out his hand in greeting.

"Vladimir Koslov, but you can call me Vlad." Vlad smiled and took Kols' hand into his, careful not to crush it.

"Well, Vlad…" Kol started, but was suddenly cut off when Vladimir whipped around, drawing his blade. Vlad searched into the surrounding forest, looking for whatever set his senses off. He only could pick up on one thing, though; the smell was familiar.

"There's Yoma nearby, I suggest you draw your blade." Vlad said quietly and Kol nodded his ascent.

"You stay down here, while I go up into the canopy and attack from above."

"Agreed." Vlad watched Kol climb up into a tree on the edge of the forest where he was looking. The Yoma was going to have quite a surprise. Vlad might even give Kol a Yoma or two to kill. He was such a nice guy!

The smell was coming closer and closer, waltzing into its inevitable destruction. Vlad smirked at that thought and waited. His blood began to boil and time seemed to slow down as his patience began to dwindle. This was one of those times he wished he had his cousins' patience, but he digressed. His heart pounded in his ears in anticipation, blotting out the noises of the forest. Right when he was about to move forward he saw movement to his right. He charged off in that direction and was stopped short by something sharp pointing in his back. Vlad slowly looked behind him, horrified at the thought of a Yoma out maneuvering him. He eventually crossed his gaze upon a figure in black, with a sword like his own, but shaped differently, in the figures' right hand.

"You have gotten slower, if that's possible, cousin." Marcus said and smiled at Vlad's shocked face.

"What the hell…" Vlad suddenly twirled around and swung his blade, attempting to cut Marcus's legs out from under him. Marcus reacted quickly enough by back handing his massive blade, so that the tip was touching the ground, blocking Koslov's strike with a loud clang.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"What the hell do you expect, you snuck up on me." Vlad grumbled and sheathed his sword, Marcus following soon after.

"So, you're admitting I scared the piss out of you?" Marcus smirked.

"In your dreams, little man." Vladimir cracked a small smile and embraced his cousin.

"Wow, two men hugging each other, I'd never would've believed that I'd see something as strange as this." Luciela announced with Kol standing by her side. Koslov's eyes practically popped out of his skull when his eyes glazed over her perfect form.

"Holy shit, Marcus, is that babe with you?" Vlad murmured into Marcus's ear.

"Yah, why do you ask?"

"So, you get the beauty standing there all hot and stuff and I'm stuck with the shrimp, is that it?" Koslov growled, still staring at Luciela.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT, JACKASS!" Kol yelled angrily. Vlad let Marcus go and engaged Kol in a very heated argument.

"I WASN'T TRYING TO BE QUIET, YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

"IT WAS STILL FUCKING RUDE TO SAY!" Kol jammed his finger into Vlad's chest.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A PAIN IN MY ASS AS SOON AS I OPENED MY EYES THIS MORNING!"

"THE SAME COULD BE SAID TO YOU, BASTARD!"

"YOU…!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN!?" Luciela roared, effectively interrupting Koslov's next verbal assault that surely would've started something. Luciela marched up to Vlad and slapped him the face with the back of her hand; hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Koslov whined. Marcus stood there, in the distance with his mouth agape, shocked that Koslov was even capable of producing such a pathetic sound.

"Look here, you barbarian,' Luciela stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, 'I have had a long three days of constant walking through water, forest and mud. I am tired and have the mother of all headaches. Ever since Marcus and I arrived you have been nothing but a complete jackass. Now, you will apologize to Kol here, and then Marcus for swinging your weapon at him, and then you will take a knee to me and beg for my forgiveness. If I don't see you doing these three tasks in twenty seconds, so help me god, I will make you wish you were never brought into this world. Was that clear enough for you?" Luciela growled and Vlad had a look of horror on his face for the first time in his life.

"I…understand, I am on it right away…" Vlad gulped audibly and then proceeded to do what Luciela commanded. Within a minute he was on his knees, pleading for forgiveness from Luciela, who stood with her arms crossed and a cocky smile playing on her lips.

"Alright, you are forgiven, Vladimir, just remember what happened here today for future reference." Luciela laughed cheerfully and patted Koslov on the head as if he were a dog, and Marcus could see the gears grinding in Vlad's eyes afterwards.

"Well, cousin, I would like to stay and chat a while, but Luciela and I have a mission to get to. It was good meeting you Kol, stay out of unnecessary conflict, if you get what I mean; because next time you antagonize my brother you will have me to deal with." Marcus announced and Kol smiled warmly at him, although his spine shivered at the thought of Marcus and Vladimir glowering at him all at once.

"As to you, Marcus." Kol said and shook his hand.

"Kol, if we see each other again let me know what Koslov's been doing, and stay safe handsome." Luciela leaned down and kissed Kol on the cheek, which turned beet red. She was such a tease, like always.

"Take care, Marcus, and I hope we get to slaughter some Yoma together sometime, eh?" Koslov smirked.

"I'll put a request in." Marcus smiled and turned away, heading off into the forest, with Luciela close behind. The glade, which was full of commotion just moments before, was suddenly quiet.

"She was soooo amazing…" Kol sighed with a glassed look in his eyes.

"Too bad she's already taken and not to mention you would've never had a chance with her anyway." Koslov said smugly, snapping Kol out of his revelry.

"You seem to be the most confident one around, seeing how you were totally whipped by the same woman." Kol said dryly.

"Don't push your luck, kid."

"Now, Vlad, be a good boy or the fair maiden will learn of any hostile notions towards me."

"She wouldn't know of anything if you weren't there to tell her, now would she?"

"Then how would you explain my absence? Tell her that I needed to go back home or something along those lines? Hate to break it to you, but she isn't dense, she would see through every lie you could come up with." Kol smiled coldly and sat on a tree stump nearby.

"You're too clever for own good." Vlad grumbled.

Later that night, Koslov and Kol arrived at a town where Koslov was to eliminate a few Yoma, and possibly enjoy a nice hot meal and a warm bed. Kol's eyes were ever alert and his right hand never left the hilt of his dagger. Vladimir met with the towns' mayor and was told that there were at least four Yoma. Vladimir struggled to keep a straight face when he was told this, because four Yoma wasn't even a pinch on the cheek. So, there they sat, on a roof top waiting for the Yoma to appear; they didn't have to wait long.

A loud scream announced the Yoma's whereabouts and Vlad took off sprinting, with Kol close behind. The duo dropped down in front of an open doorway and trudged in, blades at the ready. A Yoma shot out of the shadows and Vlad dispatched it with a twitch of his wrist. Blood sprayed from its split skull, painting the walls a bright purple. Two more came out of what seemed to be the kitchen and headed straight for Kol. Kol stood ready and slid between the legs of one, slicing the foot clean off the Yoma's right leg, effectively rendering the Yoma immobile and soon it would bleed to death. The second one quickly grabbed Kol by the throat and hefted him into the air. Kol didn't waste a moment before deeply cutting the Yoma's throat, while at the same time Vlad chopped it in half from the waist down. Kol rubbed at his throat, wheezing slightly.

They then heard a thud above them and Vlad jumped up into the ceiling, smashing clear through the banisters and floor boards of the room above. Kol managed to use the falling debris to jump up through the ragged hole without breaking a sweat. Vladimir had already engaged a Yoma that was about to feast upon an unconscious woman. Kol turned just in time to see a large dresser flying through the air at him and barely dived out of the way. It was just a distraction, though, so another Yoma could get the jump on him, but Kol wasn't easily fooled. Kol recovered his footing and engaged the Yoma in close combat. The young man may have been human, but he knew how Yoma moved and so it was easy for him to anticipate the next attack. Vlad had already killed the other Yoma and came up behind the last one, although, the Yoma sensed his presence and disengaged the fight with Kol and jumped out of a window, raining glass onto the cobblestones below. Kol followed without hesitation and tried to catch up to the fleeing Yoma, but he wasn't even close to the speed the Yoma could use. He stopped, breathing heavily, and was joined by Koslov.

"Toss me at him." Kol said suddenly.

"What?" Vlad asked, a little taken aback.

"I said, toss me at him."

"Alright…" Vlad picked Kol up over his head and aimed him at the Yoma, which was a good two hundred yards away by now.

"NOW!" Kol yelled and Vlad propelled him forward and released. Kol rocketed through the air like an arrow and held his blade out in front of him.

"AHHHHH!" Kol roared and collided with the Yoma. The force and speed Koslov threw him at was so strong that when Kol's dagger entered the creatures' back, he kept going until his entire body acted like a giant blade, tearing the Yoma apart in two. Kol shot through the Yoma and realized how badly it was going to hurt when he smashed into the ground. Kol dropped his blade and tucked his arms around his head and brought his knees to his chest, awaiting the coming impact.

When he hit the ground, he hit it hard, spraying dirt and rock in all directions around him and causing a small crevice to form. He was badly cut and scraped and had a fractured collarbone by the time Vladimir appeared at his side to assess his injuries.

"Come on, kid, let's get you to a doctor, we'll get you fixed up." Vlad said softly and carefully picked Kol up into his arms. Kol still yelled in pain, though, but it passed quickly.

"That…was possibly the stupidest thing I have ever done." Kol rasped.

"Yes it was stupid, but it was one of the coolest things I have ever seen. You were amazing, Kol, I am very impressed at your determination and skills."

"That's nice to know, Vlad."

"You know, your style of fighting reminds me of Marcus's, you two use similar moves and shit. It's kind of eerie." Vlad said with a small smile.

"That is eerie, but only a little, though." Kol tried for a smug smile, but winced.

"We're here, don't you worry, it won't be long before you get back out there killing Yoma." Koslov said and barged into an inn, where a keeper was standing behind a tall desk. The inn keeper looked up through her long hair.

"This boy, he needs medical attention right away." Vlad announced and the woman stood up.

"Follow me." She led him to a small vacant room and Vladimir gently put Kol down onto a bed, who winced in pain.

"Where are his injuries, sir?" the woman asked and put a cold, wet cloth on Kol's forehead.

"The main one is his collarbone, it's been fractured, but there are dozens of deep cuts and scrapes on his body." Vlad said.

"I can easily mend his cuts, but his collarbone will have to be taken care of a doctor who lives down the street, I'll send someone to get him." she left the room and said a few words to someone down the hall and seconds later, the front door slammed. She came back into the room quickly and ran a wet cloth over Kol's cuts and scrapes.

"The doctor should be here in a few minutes." she said.

"Vlad…" Kol said quietly.

"Yah, kid?"

"Could you…would you mind staying here with me tonight?" Kol said with a weak expression.

"Of course, Kol, I'll stay here tonight, you just let these good people fix you up and rest." Vlad sat down in a chair opposite the woman.

"Okay." Kol closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Vladimir sat quietly during the time the doctor worked on Kol's collarbone. Kol kept wincing and screamed out a few times, but all together he took it like a warrior of Koslov's kind would. Vlad felt for the kid, and he had to admit to himself that Kol showed him up by killing those Yoma. Kol was quick; skilled with a blade, but the most important thing Vlad noticed was that Kol was a quick thinker, just like Marcus. He was ultimately impressed with Kol, either known he was only a human. Now, the lad was toughing it out, like a real soldier would. Koslov was proud of the human boy.

_He would've been a great warrior, like Marcus and I, _Vlad thought.

The doctor finished about an hour later and left, along with the inn keeper, leaving Kol to get some rest and Koslov to watch over the boy. It was quiet and peaceful, which made Vlad's mind to calm and he began to nod off in sleep. It only seemed like he was asleep for a few moments, but when he was awakened by a presence in the room, he'd been asleep for a couple hours. Vlad shot to his feet and unsheathed his sword, waiting for the impending attack.

"Sheathe your weapon number one." A man in black appeared from the shadows and Vlad put away his weapon, but kept standing.

"I suppose I have another job to do?"

"Yes, but it's going to be different this time, however."

"How so?"

"Well, number three, Hysteria, hasn't been the most effective asset to the Organization. She's reckless, over confident and the end result of this combination-well…let's just say she leaves _survivors _to escape."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"We want you to return to the Organization and meet with Hysteria. Then you will take her to a city called, Rabona, which is about a five day trek. You will show her how to kill Yoma the right way, you know, no survivors. Am I understood?"

"I understand, sir." Koslov saluted.

"Till' next time, Vladimir." the man in black said and left the room.

Two days later, once Kol was able to move without any complications, the two began traveling once more. Kol's arm was in a sling, but his collarbone would fully heal in a week or so, just as long he doesn't put stress on it. Koslov told him where they were going, which didn't seem to faze Kol at all. If Koslov didn't know any better, but it seemed Kol knew all about the Organization, or at least knew of it. Vlad kept the details of the mission to himself, at least until they met up with Hysteria.

"Kol, when we get to the Organization we'll be going inside. So, I'd like you to keep to yourself, no matter what you see, alright?" Vlad told Kol on their second night traveling.

"I understand, but what will I see most likely?" Kol asked quietly.

"Most likely nothing, but in the event that you do, keep it to yourself, at least until we leave, then you may talk to me about it." Vlad leaned back against his blade and closed his eyes.

"I understand." Kol said somberly and looked up at the night sky; lost in its never ending veil of black and its aluminous lights. He began to think over the events that had taken place within the last few days. He met Koslov in the forest, and fought with him; killing Yoma. Kol had been injured and Vlad cared for him until he was able to move. That last development surprised Kol quite a bit, because Vlad had always put up a front like he would leave anyone behind if they slowed him down, yet, Koslov had carried him away to get him help. Kol tore his eyes away from the stars and looked over at Koslov.

Vladimir had always been the heartless, easily angered and ruthless one out of Marcus and him. He seemed to not care if someone were to get injured or died in battle, and would leave anyone behind if they weren't strong enough to move on. He put a wall up that presented him as a barbarian and hardened to kill without a second glance. Kol, however, was suddenly able to see right through this half lie and gaze at Koslov in a new light. Kol could understand what and why Koslov had been through, because he himself had been through similar experiences. He and Vlad were kindred spirits and that alone brought them closer together like neither ever thought possible.

"Kol, what was your home like?" Vlad asked suddenly, breaking Kol out of his revelry.

"It was pleasant at first, but all that ended when I turned seven. You see, my mother was an ex-Yoma slayer back in the day for the Organization."

"So, that's how you know of the Organization." Vlad was now wide awake and looking over at Kol.

"Yes, my mother told me many stories of the place and the missions she'd been on. She led a troop of highly trained warriors, a few hundred I believe, and all were the best of the best. When I turned seven, mother began to train me for hours on end every day, just to kill Yoma. I killed my first Yoma when I became the age of eleven,' Kol sat up and unslung his bow from his back, 'with this very bow."

"So, what happened for you to be out here all alone?"

"Mother sent me on a hike, like I did every morning. When I came back, the house was quiet, too quiet. My training kicked in and I scoped out the immediate area before I went inside. The house was a total wreck, an obvious sign of a struggle. I checked all over the house, the cellar, and the attic, but mother was gone. I knew instantly Yoma came for her, but what was very interesting was that there was no blood of any sort in the house."

"What did you do after that?"

"I torched the place to the fucking ground. You could go there now, and I bet you could still find hot coals. I then ran off on my own, slaying dozens of Yoma in my wake and surviving."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Two and a half years,' Kol said and stood, 'the way I see it, we won't get any sleep tonight, so what do you say; you want to keep going?"

"Might as well, I'd rather get there in the morning than noon anyway." Vlad stood and sheathed his blade. Vladimir set the pace, which was excessive, but Kol was able to keep up without complaint. It was midnight, so by late morning tomorrow they'd arrive at the gates of the Organization.

Kol stood in front of the mountain fortress of the Organization, mouth agape. He'd never seen anything like this place anywhere before. The structures were built to last, but had an elegance that puzzled Kol, for this facility was meant for military purposes. Kol walked tentatively behind Koslov, until they met a few dozen male and female warriors, just like the large man, at the main entrance. They were armed with identical swords, like Vlad's, except they were silver. They also had silver armor and white uniforms. One of the warriors stepped forward, a captain by the looks of her, and spoke.

"Who here requests passage?" the captain growled.

"Vladimir Koslov, number one of the Organization,' Koslov pointed back at Kol, 'this is a companion, he'll be going in with me." Vlad took a step forward, but was halted by the warriors' swords.

"You may go in, but the boy stays out here." the captain said and lowered her blade at the ready.

"You know what, you fucking bitch, I should show you what this _boy _can do!" Kol exclaimed abruptly.

"What are you going to do, human?" one of the male warriors asked.

"I wouldn't challenge him like that if I were you." Vlad warned, but was ignored.

"WHO SAID THAT!? WHOSE THE ONE WITH THE BIG MOUTH!?" Kol shouted.

"You need to calm down, kid, you're getting on my nerves." the captain said and made a grab for Kol, but Kol reacted instinctively and grabbed her arm with both of his, and threw her over his shoulder. She landed on her back, a dagger pointed at her right eye.

"Try something, wench, and I will end your life. You can and never will beat me, because I have seen and done things you can never imagine. I have one hundred and seventeen Yoma under my belt, how many do you have?" Kol spoke calmly, an inch from her rather cute face.

"I doubt you have killed any Yoma." she growled.

"I wouldn't test him, warrior, I have seen him in action, he can kill Yoma almost as good as I can." Vlad said and put his hand on Kol's shoulder to relax him. Kol sighed, stood and sheathed his blade.

"You're lucky Vlad was here, I would've killed you if he wasn't." Kol muttered and walked towards the gates behind Koslov, which were now open.

"Kol, again, I am impressed, you brought down one of my kind and had her scared for her life." Vlad said in the near darkness of the main hall.

"Well, she did ask for it."

"I know and I am glad you did. Some of these fuckers are too well over their heads; they need to be brought down a few notches." they continued on without comment from then on. Kol scanned his surroundings, particularly the barred cells. Each cell was filled with four or five occupants and they all had the same expression; utter anger and pain, and they were all looking at him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at each and every one of them in the eyes, trying to comprehend that this was what Koslov had been through.

"Kol, is that you?" a girls' voice resounded from behind him and he turned to see a pretty face between two steel bars. Kol ran to her and hugged her.

"Octavia, what happened to you?" Kol asked with tears running down his cheeks, heart stricken.

"Yoma killed my family and I was brought here. What are you doing here?" Octavia said with a tear in her eye.

"I'm with Vladimir over there. Octavia, if I would've known I would've helped and saved you and your family. I'm gonna' get you out of here…" Kol began to frantically pull on the bars.

"You dumbass." Vlad said.

"Kol…" Octavia began, but was cut off.

"Vladimir!" Kol exclaimed.

"KOL!' Octavia shouted and pulled Kol into her, 'it's over for me, I am stuck here and nothing will change that." Octavia was crying now and Kol buried his face into her as far as he could.

"But…you are my friend…you are…you are my other half. Goddamn it, I love you!" Kol gasped between breaths.

"I know, I have always known, and for that you will be the greatest person I will ever know. You must go now, your friend is losing patience." Kol hugged her tightly once more and pulled away, but was pulled back by Octavia and she kissed him lightly on the lips; a kiss long overdue. Kol stepped away from her and stared into her eyes for a moment before rejoining Koslov at his side. The lad held his head low, deeply saddened by the sorry state his old spark was in.

Vlad led them into a corridor to their right. It was lit by a few torches and there were four warriors standing guard beside two large doors. When they came within a few yards, the guards opened the doors and Vlad advanced into a massive, gloomy chamber, with soaring pillars holding the ceiling up, shrouded in shadow. Kol observed nearly a dozen men sitting upon lavishly engraved thrones, as if they were kings. One of the men stood and gestured at Vlad.

"Vladimir, come here." Vlad followed his command and strolled forward to stand in front of his superior. Vladimir saluted and the man returned the gesture."I take it your handler told you the mission and who will be accompanying you, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know where the mission will take place, right?"

"Rabona, sir." the man then looked over at two figures covered in black.

"Bring her in." he ordered and the two figures headed off into the darkness. A resounding clicking noise and a boom were audible, like a door opening and closing. The two figures returned with a tall, incredibly gorgeous woman that bore long flowing hair and a couple braids among the individual strands. She had long, shapely legs, moderately sized breasts and full lips, all of the attributes of a woman. Her eyes were feminine and had a playful edge to them, as if she had done mischief and wasn't trying to hide it. As a whole, she made Kol's mouth water. Even Vladimir was taken aback by her beauty, but quickly hid it, assuming his angry expression once again.

"This is number three, Hysteria, she's the one we've been having problems with." the leader said.

"So, this is number one, he doesn't seem very impressive." Hysteria said, looking Koslov over. Her voice alone made Kol's heart shudder.

"I see what you mean, sir, I am on it as of now,' Vlad stated and went over to stand in front of Hysteria, glaring, 'move it, or I will make you." Vlad spun her around forcefully and pushed her forward.

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter." she sighed.

Kol followed the two and they exited through a side entrance, into the noon air. Kol kept going, but was stopped short by Vlad. Vladimir had grabbed Hysteria by the shoulder and slammed her into a wall behind her. She grunted in pain and Vlad pushed his forehead into hers, menacingly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, mocking me like that?" he growled.

"I was merely speaking the truth." she said evenly, not showing an ounce of fear.

"One doesn't just need to look impressive to be impressive,"

"True."

"Listen up, number three; you are going to follow my orders, no questions asked. You are going to fucking be respectful to Kol over there, I better hear nothing but happiness coming out of that mouth of yours when you speak to him, and none of that smartass shit I hear you use quite a bit. You will travel with us, none of that lone wolf mumbo jumbo. When we get to the city, you will be on your best behavior, like a normal lady would act like. When our mission begins, you will listen and follow every instruction I give you. You will kill the Yoma, like how you're supposed to. Most importantly; you will follow the mission to the fucking letter, no survivors. Am I understood number three?"

"I don't know; you push a tough bargain…" Hysteria pouted her lips in thought.

"Do not push me, Hysteria."

"Okay, I understand."

"I'm glad we came to an understanding,' Vlad smirked and pulled away from her, 'shall we get on with it then?"

"Yes, I am tired of standing here." Kol said and stalked off onto a rocky mountain path, with the two warriors close behind.

"Do you even know which direction Rabona is?" Vlad asked.

"I've only been there twenty times, so yeah I would think so." Kol shrugged and kicked up the pace.

"So, Kol, how old are you?" Hysteria asked kindly.

"Fifteen, going on sixteen in a couple days." Kol said and smiled at her; trying to be flirtatious.

"He's becoming a big boy, instead of just a boy." Vlad said and began to laugh, knowing what Kol's reaction was going to be. Kol stopped in his tracks, turned to face Koslov, and spoke.

"Why do you continue to mock my obvious manhood?" Kol approached Vlad and stood next to him.

"It amuses me." Kol winded his arm back and smacked Vlad in the back of the head, hard.

"Wrong answer, dumbass." Kol smiled sweetly at Hysteria.

"I don't know, Vladimir, he looks like a man to me. Strong, proud jaw line, large muscles and a thick chest, all of the things I like in a man…" Hysteria cooed and traced her right forefinger along Kol's neck. Kol gulped audibly.

"Then I suppose you especially like what I have?" Vlad asked and flexed his massive arms.

"Not particularly." Hysteria said dryly, earning a glare from Koslov.

"Let's move on, lot's to do and places to be." Kol announced and continued on down the path, as Koslov kept back to speak with Hysteria.

"I know what you're up to, Hysteria. Think of Kol's feelings and how destroyed he'd be if he were to find out that you weren't really interested in him. Think of what you want before you go for it and if you choose to continue on with teasing with him, then take it further and let him know that you want him, but if you don't stop right now." Koslov warned and sped up, walking in front of Hysteria, leaving her to think on her actions.

The trio hiked throughout the day and when night came along, Kol said he could keep going, so they kept going through the night as well. Hysteria stayed behind the two, trying to gage what the two were like, but whenever she thought she had an answer she would see something that contradicted it, so she had to keep guessing. She knew what Vladimir was capable of and how ruthless he could be, because she heard stories and reports from townspeople and a few of her comrades. Kol, however, was a different matter. She could tell he was a strong willed and skilled warrior, but she had a hard time believing he had killed Yoma in his life. Her handler had told her who would be going with her to Rabona, even told her that Vladimir's companion was a human. She would have to see for herself how strong Kol really was.

Vladimir was constantly keeping a vigil on Hysteria, trying to not make it obvious. It was hard to not look at her though, because how beautiful she was. She was stunning, like a tiny full moon in the darkness of the forest. Vladimir couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to her and he could feel his stomach flip whenever he heard her speak. She made his heart race and all he wanted to do was tear her clothes off and ravage her, but he had to digress. Desire wasn't something he was accustomed to and he didn't like how different it felt, so he tried his hardest to shut it out. Kol suddenly stopped and sniffed at the air.

"What is it, Kol?" Vlad whispered.

"I smell a corpse nearby, you two stay here and I'll go check it out." Kol said and headed off into the forest.

Kol hunted the scent of flesh for almost ten minutes before he found two human male bodies torn apart. Their stomachs were ripped open and nothing was inside except pools of blood. Their faces were frozen in agony, never able to rest in peace. The Yoma that killed the two men was gone now, but it was most likely hiding in the trees somewhere. Kol heard a crack above him and he unslung his bow from his back, notched a poisoned arrow, which made him wince from the pain in his collarbone; he shot the bolt into the canopy above. He listened for anything afterwards, but he was met with silence except the slight rustle of leaves due to the light breeze. Kol shrugged, thinking that it was just a squirrel or something. Kol began the trek back, but as soon as he took a step forward, a Yoma dropped down from above him, tackling him to the ground.

Kol managed to use his bow to keep the monsters teeth away from him, by pushing the shaft up against its throat. He took one of the hands off the Yoma and put it behind its own back. Kol then used his own weight to get atop of the Yoma for dominant control, placing his dagger at the back of the Yoma's head, ready to drive it home. By now, Hysteria and Koslov arrived and attempted to help Kol, but with the sudden interruption, Kol was distracted and the Yoma bucked intensely, throwing Kol off of its back. Kol stood back up and tried to retaliate, but the Yoma kicked him into a tree. The other two advanced forward.

"Don't…he's mine!" Kol snarled and charged at the Yoma with everything he had. The force of Kol's rush when he collided into the Yoma was so tremendous, he pushed the monster back, its clawed feet digging into the ground. The Yoma smashed into a pile of boulders, drawing a pained groan from its mouth. Kol pulled away slightly, just enough room to drive his dagger into the Yoma's heart. He took two arrows, one in each hand, and stabbed them into the Yoma's eyes, making it scream in excruciating pain. Purple blood seeped from the Yoma's chest and but blood sprayed from its eyes, showering Kol in streaks of purple. The Yoma dropped to its knees and then smashed its face in a pool of its own blood. Kol planted a foot onto the corpse, threw his head back and roared out his victory. For all to know that he, Kol the Yoma slayer, had yet another victory.

"In case you were wondering if Kol could handle himself against a Yoma, well, does this answer your doubts?" Vlad said to Hysteria, who stood with amazement etched on her face.

"That son of a bitch didn't stand a chance against the likes of me! Any other Yoma want some of this!? I know you're out there, so come forth and meet your doom!" Kol shouted into the night.

"Okay, Kol, that's enough, we have a mission to get to." Vlad said calmly.

"My apologies, Vlad, it's just that this _thing_ ambushed me and that really pissed me off." Kol explained.

"I understand, Kol, I would feel the same way," Vladimir said and they resumed their trek towards their destination. Hysteria dropped back to walk beside Kol.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked.

"My mother; I've been training since I was seven." Kol replied simply.

"Who was your mother?"

"I am not inclined to tell you, but she did work for the Organization as a Yoma killer before your kind was ever even thought of."

"I see; someone like that had to be highly skilled to kill Yoma and to pass on the information down to you. You should be proud to have her as your mother and proud of yourself." Hysteria put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, Hysteria, I am. When my mother was taken by Yoma, I vowed to kill a thousand Yoma until I find her." A tear dropped from his chin.

"How many have you slain so far?" she asked quietly.

"One hundred and eighteen, and I will not stop until I sate my revenge and find her, or die in my duty." Kol set his jaw defiantly.

The two were silent for the remainder of the night. The next morning, they stopped momentarily to rest, mainly for Kol's benefit, and to eat. They each found fruit on the way and they stalked up on it until they had a few dozen fruit to feast on. They sat quietly for a while and ate, enjoying the warmth of the suns' rays and cackling of squirrels. Hysteria began to speak to Vlad, but Kol kept to himself for the most part.

"Is it me, or has Kol been acting a little strange since last night?" Hysteria whispered, looking over at Kol, who had his eyes closed.

"I have noticed something is a little off, but it's probably nothing really." Vlad replied, studying his companion.

"I need to relieve myself. If you two head off without me don't worry about it, I'll catch up." Kol said distractedly, and headed off into the forest.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with him." Vlad confirmed.

"Want me to talk to him?" Hysteria asked.

"Yeah, I'm not so good at being nice." Hysteria nodded and headed off in the direction Kol had.

Kol found a small stream that would be nice to wash in. He unbuckled his dagger from his chest and unslung his bow and quiver from his back. He then unstrapped his leather armor and set it a top a tree stump. Kol had been ill since the night with the Yoma. During the fight, the Yoma managed to graze his side with its claws. This injury wouldn't have affected Kol, but when he killed the Yoma its blood seeped into his wound, tainting his body with a deadly poison. Kol looked at his side and winced when he lightly touched it. The wound was infected and it had veins of purple spreading out like a web, gradually growing until it would cover his entire left side. Kol estimated he only had about two weeks to live, before he turned into a Yoma, or just die.

"That looks pretty nasty, Kol." Hysteria said from behind him, making him jump.

"It's nothing, it'll heal without complication." Kol said quickly and he scooped some water with his hand and brought over to his wound. The cool water felt very nice to his hot skin, making him sigh.

"I'd agree with you, but I know venom when I see it. How did you get like this?"

"The Yoma managed to graze me, but when I killed it; its blood seeped into my wound, tainting my blood like venom. I only have two weeks to live." Kol looked up at Hysteria, who was truly concerned for him. She knelt beside him and inspected his injury closely.

"Here let me do that." Hysteria cupped her hands and dipped them into the stream, then bringing the water to his side. He sighed and closed his eyes in bliss.

"I wonder what Koslov will do when I'm gone. He probably wouldn't give a shit anyway."

"Only time will tell, Kol, but until then you mustn't give up. Don't let this road block stop you from your goals, even if your end will come sooner than you thought." Hysteria said and kept running water down his side.

"I don't want to do die, at least not yet. I still have to find my mother and I still managed to fail such a simple task." Kol's eyes were pouring tears and he shook with sobs of grief. Hysteria stopped what she was doing and pulled Kol into her, providing the mothering touch he hadn't received for a long time.

"Kol, you haven't failed, because you're still here and looking for her. If you die in search of her, then you should be proud that you never gave up, even if you didn't find her." she said softly into his ear, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"If I don't die, and I turn into one of those monsters, will you give me an honorable death?"

"I will, Kol, I promise." Hysteria came to a realization; she felt pity for the boy, because she knew in her heart that he wouldn't die, but rather he'd turn into a Yoma. At this thought she began to cry as well. She had no idea that a mere human boy could ever teach her how to be human, how to feel such strong emotions. She would never forget Kol for as long as she lived. Hysteria was forever in his debt, for showing her what it meant to be human.

Kol pulled away from her, tears no longer visible, and stood to get dressed. He was no longer in a gloom, but not quite his normal self. He merely felt relieved that he had some support to carry this burden. He was glad to have met Hysteria, either known it was fleeting, he was happy to have her as a friend. During times like this, it was easy to lose yourself in your own thralls of anger and sadness. Hysteria provided herself to be his rock, to remind him that life was worth fighting for. He slid his bow over his shoulder and turned to Hysteria.

"Time to continue on with the mission." he said and the two stalked off to rejoin Vlad.

"About time you two returned." Vladimir said grumpily, but the two just smiled and apologized for taking so long. Vlad led the way, grumbling to himself, while the two followed, playfully punching and kicking each other. They had no idea that the good days were coming to an end very quickly, only to begin a new age of war and deception.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: The Resonance

Marcus twirled around, coming face to face with a rather large Yoma. He didn't hesitate and sunk his blade into the creatures' stomach. He turned the sword a half turn and wrenched it to the side, spilling the Yoma's innards onto the cobblestones below. The Yoma fell onto its side, twitching before going still. Luciela had just finished with two Yoma by lining them up back to back and slicing them both in half with one swing of her sword. The people of the small town stood by with their mouths and eyes wide open in shock. They had never seen anyone kill Yoma as easily as the two warriors had done. A man ran to stand in front of Marcus and offered a bag of gold.

"Thank you so much stranger, here's your payment." the man was smiling like a fool, happy to have his town cleansed.

"I cannot take this. A man in black will come for it when I am gone, but it was my pleasure to have helped." Marcus smiled and waved the town goodbye, before leaving with Luciela at his side.

"You've changed quite a bit since that night." Luciela said.

"I guess I have forgiven myself or something along those lines." he shrugged.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm happy you aren't your doomy angry self anymore. You seem at peace and honorable now; I like it" She said with a dazzling smile, making Marcus's heart skip a beat.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked, stopping in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" Luciela gave him a perplexed look.

"Whenever you're like this you want something, so what is it you want?" Luciela smiled at him and stepped forward, placing her hands on his chest.

"You'll find out later." she whispered and began to snake one of her hands down his abdomen. Before he could protest she pulled away from him and resumed their earlier pace. Marcus almost groaned from frustration, but he followed anyway.

A few days ago they were told to complete the mission they had just finished and wait nearby in the forest for further instruction. They found a nice spot to set camp on a bank of a pool that had a waterfall to keep the water fresh and cool. There weren't any bushes to provide any sort of privacy if either one wanted to bathe, but they didn't need any privacy. Nudity was a common occurrence amongst the two warriors. They both agreed that if they were travelling together they shouldn't worry about privacy, because they would be seeing quite a bit of each other anyway, so there wasn't any reason to make a scene about it. Marcus was secretly thrilled about seeing Luciela nude, for her lovely body gave him quite a thrill.

"You want to bathe with me?" Luciela asked suddenly.

"Yes." was all Marcus could say and he was already unstrapping his armor in seconds. Luciela giggled to herself at Marcus's enthusiasm and began to follow his lead. By the time Luciela had her armor in a pile at her feet, Marcus was already in the churning pool, staring at her in anticipation. She bit her lip and her eyes turned into pools of lust as she slowly stripped out of her garments. Marcus's heart was about to burst from his chest when her immaculate breasts became visible. The scar that they all shared didn't bother Marcus in the least; if anything it accentuated her beauty.

"I have died and went into the void." Marcus breathed. Luciela was now fully nude and was showing off her luscious hips and muscular legs. Her thick hair flowed down her back lazily and Marcus was drawn to the V in her lower abdomen.

"You want me to get in, or should I sit over there and let you watch me?" she asked innocently.

"Would you just get in here already and stop teasing me!" Marcus nearly shouted and she laughed at his expense.

"Alright, big boy, here I come…" Luciela stepped into the pool, which went up to her waist, and strolled sensually over to stand in front of Marcus. He slowly wrapped his arms around her; one around her shoulders the other around her waist, all the while staring into her eyes. Her breath had picked up speed since getting into the cool water and she couldn't hold out on her desires any longer. She hurriedly mashed her lips to his and she moaned into his mouth as her breasts pushed against his thick chest.

Their hands roamed over one another, seeking every spot available to touch. Her hips grinded against his and they moaned together at the sensations this act brought them. Marcus began to move on instinct as he moved his right hand down her stomach towards the spot between her legs. She broke their kiss and rested her chin on one of his shoulders, eyes closed. His fingertips brushed against the top of her sacred spot, her body lurched at the sudden touch and a light moan escaped her lips.

"Please…I need it…I want it…" she whined and he pushed a finger inside of her. She threw her head back squealed in pleasure, her Yoki aura instantly spiking. Her hips bucked lightly against his probing finger. She was moaning like a mad woman now as she nibbled and licked his neck. Her fingers clawed at his back, and he loved it when she pushed her hips tightly into his whenever he touched a sensitive spot inside of her. She was tight, wet and her inner muscles pulled at his finger and something told him she was close to ultimate pleasure; he was going to be the one to give it to her. He began to thrust his finger harder into her and she responded by begging for more, and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"Oh gods…Marcus, baby, I am so close…don't stop!" she gasped and bit down on his neck, drawing a hiss from Marcus, but he liked it. Her breathing was much more ragged and her body kept shivering and convulsing whenever he humped his hand forward. Marcus guided her mouth to his and they kissed hungrily, offering her another pleasurable stimulant. This last action was the ice breaker and her whole body froze and convulsed. Her face scrunched in ecstasy, she lifted her head to the sky and screamed out her climax.

Marcus held her close and kissed her chest lightly, to let her know he was there for her. Marcus had stopped thrusting into her, but kept his finger inside her. She eventually came down from her high and rested her chin back onto his shoulder, her head against his. She was breathing heavily and was unable to speak for some time, but Marcus was patient.

"Marcus…can you do it one more time? I'm not quite satisfied." she whispered in his ear, licking it.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked, but she laughed at him.

"I'm not going to break, I promise." she said and he began to guide his finger in and out of her once more. To add more pleasure he added another finger inside of her, making her yelp at the larger intrusion. She moaned and groaned lightly into his ear as her body pushed into his.

"You seem to know…uhnnnn…what you're doing." she groaned out.

"It's purely instinct, now stop talking, I'm working here." he said and she chuckled, but was cut off when he picked up the pace. She yelped and moaned now, only squealing when his palm brushed against her ultimate pleasure spot. She begged him for more and spoke a variety of dirty, inane things to him, but he liked it none the less. She was such a fiend when she was like this and Marcus liked it that way, because he liked it when she acted so wild and out of control. Marcus used his mouth to bite and kiss her neck, which she responded to immediately, giving her all new sensations. Her fingers dug into his back once more and her moans became higher in pitch, signifying the arrival of another climax.

"OH GOD'S…PLEASE MORE, GIVE ME MORE…!" she screamed and bit down on his neck, hard. His hand pounded into her, making water splash between them. Her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers, keeping them from moving, as her second climax roared through her. Her squeals were muffled by his shoulder, making the moment all the more sensual. He held her close to him again, speaking quietly into her ear, trying to make her pleasure last a little longer.

"Marcus, that was amazing, I have never felt such a strong climax before, thank you." she said once she was able to speak. She kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing and twirling, making them both shiver.

"My pleasure, Luciela, you're special to me and I want to treat you like you are." he said and gazed deeply into her eyes as she smirked evilly.

"I think…it's your turn." she pushed back until he was leaning against the smooth, rocky bank. His manhood was standing proudly in front of him, pulsing excitedly. She came over to sit next to him, their wet bodies touching. She traced her fingers along his stomach, while kissing him. Her hand slid down to his pubic area, resting their and frustrating Marcus. She must have sensed how much torture this was, so she just went ahead and tenderly grabbed his pulsing rod. His hips lurched at the sudden contact and he groaned into her mouth.

She stroked slowly up and then down, brushing the sensitive spot just under the tip of his tool. He was lost in complete bliss at her touch, which was so gentle and caring. His hips lightly humped into her fist instinctively, trying to get to his climax faster, but Luciela stopped and gripped him painfully tight, he stopped moving.

"I'll do this for you, but you can't move, okay?" she said quietly.

"But…" he began, but she placed a finger to his lips and smiled sweetly at him.

"Trust me, just let me take care of you and by the end you will be one satisfied man." he nodded his ascent and let her have her way with his body. She focused her attention on his lower half and moved around to where she was kneeling between his legs. She used one hand to pump his rod and the other to circle around the head, really making Marcus's mind blank with pleasure. She kept this up for a while and before they knew it twenty some minutes had gone by. During that time, she had brought him to a dozen climaxes, but stopped right before he could go over the edge.

"You ready, big boy?" she asked and all he could do was nod. She bent her head forward, opened her mouth and used her tongue to circle around the pulsing head. His back arched, to which she didn't scold him for, and groaned in intense ecstasy. Her hands were still keeping their original pace, so as to not make him go over the edge just yet. Luciela really wanted him to know how much he meant to her, by prolonging this moment for as long as possible. Marcus was going absolutely nuts from the sensations he felt. They both noticed that his Yoki energy had been steadily growing since they began, and now she could see it was forming into a light purple aura around him.

Luciela's mouth was completely encased around the head of his shaft, her tongue still twirling around it. Her hands began to move a little faster, but still not quite over bearing for him to handle. She wanted him to call her name when he reached his breaking point; she wanted him to feel what he made her feel moments before, and most all she wanted to feel his climax roar through him. She allowed her hands to move faster until they were a blur and her tongue worked faster as well.

"Oh gods…Luciela…that's it, keep going!" he moaned, his eyes screwed shut. He was so excited that his mind seemed like mush, he couldn't gather his thoughts. He had never felt this way before and he could feel his Yoki had formed an aura around him, yet couldn't manage to open his eyes to see for sure. He could tell his climax was fast approaching and hoped Luciela would let him reach it this time. Luciela suddenly used her hands to lightly squeeze the base of his rod and that caused his breaking point.

The flood gates opened, his aura swarming around both of them by now and he opened his mouth in a silent moan. Luciela moaned onto his tool when she felt his seed enter her welcoming mouth. She swallowed every drop that erupted forth and kept her hands pumping quickly to make him last a little longer. His hips rose with every eruption and he clenched his fists, making his knuckles go white. When he thought his heart was going to quit on him his climax began to recede and he could breathe once again. Luciela swallowed the last of his seed and lightly pumped for any last remnants of his climax. She gave his rod one last lick, which made him shiver, and snaked her way up his body.

She rested with her breasts on his chest and they kissed deeply, both exhausted. He held her close, unwilling to let her go. They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling stupidly; then they began to laugh like drunken fools. She stood up then and jumped into the pool, with Marcus watching her. She went under the waterfall and lifted her face to the spray of water. Her hands gliding over her slick body, scrubbing the remaining sweat off of her.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to rinse yourself off?" she called, waking Marcus from his day dreaming.

"My apologies, but I couldn't take my eyes off of you." he called back and joined her under the waterfall, scrubbing his body with his hands.

"Well, we got to get a move on, we don't know when your handler will return with our orders." she explained as she walked over to the bank, Marcus behind.

"You weren't worried about that a few moments ago." he grumbled

"Don't disrespect me." she giggled.

"Marcus is right; you weren't worried about it a few moments ago." they both turned around in mid-dress to see Marcus's handler sitting on a tree branch above them. Marcus stood at attention, nearly falling over when his foot got caught in his shoulder guards.

"Sir." Marcus said formally, but his exposed chest made it seem like a joke. During this exchange, Luciela had gotten completely dressed in her uniform and stood with her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"Were you spying on us?" she asked with a glare.

"Well, no, I arrived about ten minutes ago and saw you two in the act, but I didn't want to ruin the moment for you two, I'm all about warrior bonding time." the man explained.

_Yah, I bet you are, and all about watching two people get it on as well,_ Marcus thought bitterly and mentally laughed at himself.

"Well, you could have joined us if you just asked." Luciela said and Marcus fell over in shock at what he just heard. Even the man in black fell from his perch in the tree and landed on his head.

"Luciela, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you ever think about half the crap that comes out of your mouth?" Marcus was back on his feet.

"Yah I do, but I was only kidding." Marcus had a mental freak out when she said this.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU HAVE SOME REALLY MESSED UP HUMOR!" he shouted and she began to laugh at him. He was practically throwing a temper tantrum, like a six year old girl would.

"Anyway, your next job is in the east, outside the great city of Isec." Marcus's handler said once he gathered himself together.

"How many Yoma is there this time, sir?" Luciela asked.

"We estimated that there are a few hundred, but you will not be joining Marcus on this mission, Luciela. You have a set of jobs to do in the north." the man said.

"Yes, sir." Luciela saluted and began to dress in her armor.

"Who will be joining me on this one, sir?" Marcus asked, now dressing in his armor as well.

"Numbers one, four, five, and six."

"Understood, sir." Marcus said.

"I take my leave now, you have a few moments to say farewell to one another." his handler turned away and headed off into the forest. Marcus finished strapping his armor onto his stomach and sheathed his blade with an audible clang. He turned; helmet tucked in the crook of his right arm, and gazed at Luciela, her silver armor gleaming in the sun light.

"Well, Marcus, it was fun while it lasted." Luciela said sadly.

"I wouldn't worry about it, we'll be seeing one another fairly soon." he smiled and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"It was an honor working with you, Marcus." Luciela said when they stepped away from each other.

"And I to you, Luciela, kick some Yoma ass while I'm gone."

"Will do, farewell." she smiled and then disappeared, leaving Marcus in a very quiet forest.

Marcus faced towards the east and judged how far Isec was. He used a new skill he had developed while in the Organization. It allowed him to see and hear things from a distance, no matter how far it was. He could stand there and be able to see and listen to a conversation from a hundred kilometers away. He came to call it the "God Eye," which was a handy little trick if he was ordered to perform a reconnaissance mission.

Come to find out, Isec was almost a month long hike; way too long, even for Marcus's patience. He couldn't get there fast enough even with his incredible speed. He had to develop a new skill for an occasion such as this. Marcus looked back when he and Vlad were still in the organization. The two had sat down and thought of different skills they could learn to use that would efficiently minimize how much Yoki they used. They thought of dozens such skills and wrote them all down in a raggedy notebook and hid it in their cell. Marcus remembered a skill he wrote down called the "Skyhawk." This technique required him to focus his Yoki to swarm and spiral around his body, sort of like a cyclone. In order to create a vortex made from his Yoki aura he had to go through a process called "Resonance."

Resonance was an idea that Koslov thought of that allows the user to match their Yoki with another warrior, the earth, or even the sky. Every living thing or element had energy flowing through it and if one could match their energy to the desired object their Yoki aura would multiply by a hundred fold. Marcus knew that the Skyhawk could take him to Isec within five days, versus an entire month. He didn't know at the time, but he would be able to use this technique as a weapon, and his fellow warriors would come to call him, "Skyhawk Marcus." Marcus closed his eyes and calmed his mind from all distractions and began to meditate; with more practice Marcus would be able to use the Skyhawk without meditating.

He focused his Yoki aura to spin around his body and matched his Yoki energy with the air around him simultaneously. His body began to lift from the ground and the forest around him began to churn violently. His eyes were open and he watched as his feet left the ground foot by foot. Marcus laughed and sent a rush of energy around him, which resulted in his body to rocket into the sky, causing a shockwave to resound into the ground below him. He was flying, actually flying through the air at terminal velocity! He felt the wind rush past his helm and body, sending a rush through him. He watched as a town below him pass underneath him.

"I WAS BORN FOR THIS!" he shouted and packed on more energy around his body, only using about five percent of his Yoki. This would be known as his personal special technique that no one else would ever be able to master, unlike the other techniques he and Vladimir created. Nothing could stand in his way now. He had found his calling and he was going to crush anything that stood in his way.

Marcus dropped down in altitude to where he just barely grazed the tree tops. He glanced behind him and saw that there was a streak of torn land in the path of where he was before. Trees had been splintered into small pieces and the ground was dredged up into a crevice. Marcus just realized how powerful he really was, no wonder why the Organization kept him from graduating the program. He would've been a real threat if he had graduated before he was ready.

Marcus decided he had enough of playing around and went to get on with getting to the rendezvous point. He was elated to get a chance to fight alongside Vladimir, like the two were born to do. If he knew one thing for sure, it was that when they do get to fight side-by-side, they would utterly destroy any who dare oppose them. Marcus, with his superior skill with the blade and incredible speed, along with Vlad's brute strength and size; they were a two man army of any size. Not to mention their massive Yoki aura's, that, when unleashed, had the ability to obliterate anything in the immediate area. Marcus was looking forward to show what he was made of to his comrades.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Life Lessons

"No, no, no; you're doing it wrong!" Koslov growled while trying to teach Kol how to wield a sword during one late evening. They had passed through a town a day before and Kol had asked if the two warriors could teach him the ways of the sword. Vlad and Hysteria had agreed and took Kol to the best blacksmith in town, who was renowned for making some of the best blades. They spent countless hours with the smithy, trying to choose the blade that best fit Kol's fighting style. Eventually, after having tried every blade in the shop, the smithy went into his personal vault and brought out a blade for Kol to try. It was a hand and a half sword, able to deliver powerful blows, like a claymore, but could also be used with one hand for quicker blocks and strikes. It was a perfect fit.

"Does it feel like it should be an extension of your arm? Is it balanced with the stance and size of your body?" the smithy had asked.

"It feels incredible, like as if I was born with this blade." Kol had replied excitedly.

"You can have it, but please take care of it, I used it in countless battles and has saved my life many times." the burly man had said.

Now, Kol had begun his training. Hysteria taught him the basics, while he practiced them on Koslov. Kol had been trying to perform a simple disarming maneuver, which could allow him to render any foe unarmed, even a warrior like Hysteria and Koslov. The move required the user to get in close to his opponent and draw them in to attack. Then the user had to block the strike right at the hilt, so he could lock in his opponents' blade. Once this part was accomplished the user then had to wrench his wrist in a twisting motion, and if everything went smoothly, the opponents' blade would be torn from their grasp. So far, Kol couldn't get Koslov's blade to lock with his own.

"What am I doing wrong, dammit?" Kol asked, frustrated.

"You're trying to outdo your opponent too much. Just try moving from here to there as quickly as possible. You don't have to spin or try to confuse the enemy, just get in close and get in fast." Hysteria instructed. Kol focused on Koslov's center and visualized his next move. He told himself he was going from point A to point B as quickly as he could, nothing fancy, just getting there. He breathed out to steady his heart beat and then took the first step forward, and everything went to hell.

Vlad had rapidly closed in and struck at Kol, who just managed to block due to his skill with the dagger. Kol dropped low and struck at Koslov's legs with his own, making Koslov fall to the ground. Kol spun and struck where Vlad had fallen, but he wasn't there. The lad heard something to his right and dove out of the way just as Koslov's sword smashed into the ground, spraying dirt and rock in all directions, and leaving a small crater behind. Kol charged and Vlad struck wide and hard, intending to cut the boy in half at the waist. Kol saw it coming and parried the savage strike, but he wasn't trying to block, but use the power of Koslov's swing to gather momentum. The boy flew to the left of Vlad, but Kol grabbed him by the shoulder with his legs and used the momentum to throw Koslov into a pile of boulders. Kol advanced upon Koslov quickly and tried to disarm him, but as soon as he touched his blade with Vlad's, Vladimir had cocked his arm back and drove his fist into Kol's stomach. It wasn't nearly full force, but just hard enough to make him spit up blood and fly into a tree a hundred feet away.

"Is the little boy done already?" Vlad taunted, purposely goading Kol.

"I am,' Kol wretched some blood onto the ground before him and stood, 'not even close to finished." he said and lunged at Vlad once more and slid under his legs at the last second, making Koslov take the time to turn around to face him. Kol had used that time to draw his dagger in his left hand and when Koslov turned, ready to strike, Kol had his sword and dagger trapped in the cross guard. Kol twisted both of his wrists to wrench at Vlad's sword and launched it into the air and it stuck into a tree twenty feet away. Kol didn't stop there though; he dropped his dagger and drove his elbow into Vlad's unarmored chest, staggering him just a little. He then twirled and grabbed Koslov by both arms and stomped the flat of his boot into his chest, dropping the bull of a man to the ground. Koslov attempted to rise, but Kol slammed his fist into Vlad's face, forcing him back to the ground.

"And stay down!" Kol barked angrily. He knew Koslov wasn't really trying, but he still felt like the alpha dog. Kol turned around, and came face to face with Hysteria. She grabbed him blindingly fast and threw him down into the dirt; face first, her hand on top of his head. Kol acted on instinct as he swung his legs out to encase her arm in a death grip. Not even a warrior of her strength could fight back such a vicious hold. He brought her down on her back, her arm between his legs, with his hands clasped around her wrist and bending her arm at the elbow backwards.

"No one gets the jump on me, and no one ever will." he said through gritted teeth, blood covering half his face. He put more pressure on her joint and she groaned in discomfort.

"You…need to learn...to be observant. I was an enemy as well, yet you didn't know, that was why I could take you down. Your quick response time, however, gave you the perfect counter." She said.

"You speak as if you have lost this skirmish, why are you still fighting against me then at this moment?" he asked, adding more pressure to her joint.

"Because you haven't won, you left an enemy conscious." Kol practically stopped breathing and looked up at where the deep voice came from. He found a very amused Vlad staring down at him.

"You seem to be in a pickle, my little careless friend." Vlad said with a crooked smile.

"Fuck my life." Kol grumbled and let go of Hysteria.

"We can arrange that." Vlad said and made a grab for Kol, but Kol scrambled on all fours and stood to face the two warriors advancing on him.

"Can we talk this shit out over some tea? Maybe come to a draw?" Kol asked, feeling like the puniest life form in existence.

"I think we are well passed that, my young stud." Hysteria said calmly as she prepared to pounce on him.

"Oh gods, please no…please, Hysteria, don't; no, no, NO! FUCK!" Kol ran for his life as he was chased by Hysteria through the forest. All the while Vlad was bent over laughing hysterically.

Kol zipped around trees and bushes, trying his hardest to lose his adversary. His side had been throbbing all day, but now the pain was beginning to increase, throwing off his concentration. His eyes began to darken and he felt like he was going to be sick. A sharp pain went up through his right arm and he had to stop in his tracks to stay focused. He looked down at his arm and saw it had started to mutate into something inhuman. The skin began to darken, the muscle grew four times as large and claws began to form at his fingertips. He was in the process of turning into a Yoma! Another surge of pain shot up through his body, making him yell out and crumple to the ground.

"About time I found…Kol, what's wrong?" Hysteria said when she arrived.

"Goddammit, Hysteria, it's happening already." He turned around and she flinched when she saw his arm.

"Kol, the arm maybe the only thing you can see that has changed, but there's also more." Hysteria grabbed his left hand and led him to a stream she had passed when chasing after him. She pointed at the stream and he looked into the glassy water.

"I am…a monster." he muttered when he gazed upon his reflection. His entire right side of his face was covered in bulging, purple veins. His teeth had started their process to becoming points and his right eye had changed into that of a monster's; a Yoma. He felt a slight urge to eat some human flesh, to bury his face into someone's innards.

"Are you able to revert back?" Hysteria asked worriedly.

"I can try…wait, do you hear that?" Kol looked in the direction of where camp was.

"Hear what, Kol?"

"It sounds like…someone's advancing on our camp, actually a group of some ones." Kol took off running, completely forgetting about himself. Hysteria followed close behind.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am." Kol said.

_I hope I am…_ he thought doubtfully.

Meanwhile, Vlad had heard what Kol heard and was standing with his sword at the ready. He couldn't smell Yoma, which meant it was probably a group of humans. The fire he made illuminated the grove substantially, so he was sure whoever was approaching could see him standing there. He heard something move behind him and turned in that direction.

"Come out or die." Vlad called into the darkness.

"Whoa, stranger, harsh words to say." someone spoke from behind him, shocked that someone was able to sneak up on him.

"Who are you." Vlad demanded, sword pointed at the strangers' throat.

"Names are useless out here in the wild, but I am known as the Revenant Bandit; leader of the bandit's guild out in these parts and I am here to take your possessions and that attractive girl from you." the bandit said matter-of-factly, just managing to make Koslov irritated. That's when he noticed about thirty other men and women surrounding him.

"Do you really believe you can just take our shit and leave without suffering the consequences?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you have signed your own death warrant." Vlad growled and took a step forward. At this moment, Kol and Hysteria arrived and Kol went straight into the crowd of bandits and began slicing and dicing with his sword in his left hand, and his right arm? Vlad was confused by this, because if he was seeing things right, his right arm was that of a Yoma's. What the hell.

"I'll take care of these bastards; you aren't allowed to kill a human being remember?!" Kol shouted among the fray, slaughtering the bandits in a bloodlust Koslov has never seen. Now he understood why Kol's arm seemed different; he was a Yoma, or in the process of becoming one.

"I know what you see is startling, Vlad, but we can explain later, it's not what you think, trust me." Hysteria said and stopped Koslov from advancing.

"He's a Yoma, Hysteria!" Vlad shouted and turned to her, more than angry.

"Yes, but not in the way that you think." Vlad nodded and turned to watch Kol tear apart a woman, by slamming his sword into her gut and using his mutated right arm to split her right down the middle, spraying red blood all over her comrades. Vlad could see the joy on his face and the hunger in his eyes.

"YOMA, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the bandit leader yelled and ran for it. Only two survivors out of thirty escaped. Vlad went up to Kol, who was doubled over on the ground holding his arm to his chest.

"Tell me everything, Kol, what's going on here?" Vlad tried his hardest to be neutral about it, but it was very difficult to hold back his desire to kill him.

"When I got in that fight with that Yoma a few days ago; it managed to cut open my side. It wouldn't have been a big deal, but when I killed it its blood seeped into my wound, tainting my blood." Kol struggled to explain, but he managed to pull his armor off and show him the infected wound. Vlad had the explanation he needed and placed his blade into the ground. He kneeled beside Kol and looked him in the eyes.

"You should have told me, I could have helped." Vlad said and took Kol's right arm into his hands, which had returned to normal.

"I didn't want to worry you; besides, it had already entered my blood stream."

"Well, I'm worried now. How long do you have until you completely turn?"

"A week and a half at least, maybe a little more."

"Then we'll make the best of your final days as a human; to give some good memories." Hysteria said and Vlad nodded in agreement.

"Certainly, you are a fellow warrior by my views, so you deserve the most of what life you have left." Kol smiled and stood shakily to his feet.

"Then let's kill some Yoma." Vlad and Hysteria smiled and all three broke camp, having their mood for relaxing nearly destroyed.

They continued on with only about a day to go before they'd arrive in Rabona the next evening. Kol limped some of the way, but soon his pain ebbed away and was able to move without any discomfort. Vlad and Hysteria kept a close eye on the boy to make sure he was doing fine, but there was nothing to worry about. Kol had it well together and wouldn't cause any problems anytime soon.

The trio stood atop a grassy hillside, gazing at the beautiful city of Rabona. Its soaring spires of the church and simple, but large buildings around it made it seem it could go on forever. Vladimir had trouble grasping the idea of how they were going to find the Yoma in a city this size. Still, the job had to be done and Hysteria was going to be the one to do all the work, while he sat back and relaxed. Kol started for the city, but was stopped by Vlad.

"Where are you headed off to?"

"Well, I really don't need to be there when she finds the Yoma, so I figured I'd go find a girl I know that lives here." Kol winked and Hysteria smiled mischievously.

"So, you have a woman waiting for you in the city?" She asked knowingly.

"Well, yeah, someone like me always has some ladies waiting for me to comfort them wherever I go."

"Kol, eight year olds don't count." Vlad interjected with no expression. Kol decided to slap the bastard in the back of the head really hard.

"Don't be a smartass." Kol said and headed off before Koslov could do anything back.

"Let him be, we have some serious business that requires our attention." Hysteria grasped his shoulder and they started forward as well. Even at this distance Hysteria could sense six Yoma within the city walls. Vladimir knew how many there were, which was eleven total, but kept to himself, so that she could figure it out for herself. Vladimir let her take the lead, but it wasn't so she could concentrate, it was because he liked to stare at her assets. Throughout their travels, Vlad had been sensing a growing attraction to the lustful Hysteria. She had a small smile that made his pulse quicken. Her eyes seemed to see right through him and needless to say, her body made his eyes pop. He was really glad he was stuck with her.

_Well, I guess I shouldn't consider myself being stuck with her any longer, _Vlad thought and smiled contently.

"You mind not staring at my ass?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, if it makes you feel any less uncomfortable, it's really nice to look at." Vlad grinned at his cunningness.

"No, it does not make me feel any better."

"Just deal with it anyway, because I am not stopping. How many Yoma have you sensed so far?"

"Eleven in all, which gives me a little bit of fun." Hysteria smiled wildly and Vlad was taken aback by this side of her he has clearly never seen.

"Just remember what the mission is really all about." he reminded.

"Oh, I know, Vladimir, but killing all Yoma is what I was made for." she chuckled as a total nut case would have.

The duo advanced through the cities' gates and Hysteria sprinted off towards her right, having already zeroed in on her first target. Vlad followed, but stayed back quite a bit, so as to not get in her way. Hysteria unsheathed her blade and kicked down a door of a nice and expensive home, to which Vlad had to role his eyes at. Vladimir proceeded through the smashed door way and watched as Hysteria was just finishing a Yoma with an over hand strike, splitting it in two. Hysteria didn't waste a moment before moving on to the next kill. Vlad was surprised at how quick and to the point Hysteria was when in battle. She didn't celebrate her kills, she just moved on to the next one without a second thought.

Hysteria wasn't forced to go far to find her next victim, because the Yoma had already sensed their presence and came out of hiding to investigate. Hysteria stood in the main square of the city, lightened by the moonlight and head casted downwards, covering her angelic face in shadow. Ten Yoma surrounded her, all in their true forms and not looking all too happy at her presence in their city. Koslov had his arms crossed and leaned against a wall, with a smile on his face.

"Look at what we have here, a Claymore…she's kind of pretty." one of the Yoma sneered and took a step forward. Hysteria moved faster than anyone could blink and before the Yoma registered her movement, his head was cleaved in two.

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about this 'Claymore' business, nor do I care at the moment. All I care is your lifeless corpses lying on the streets, with none of you surviving and running away." Hysteria glared and continued on with the offensive.

The Yoma were well organized and attacked with everything they had. They protected each other and moved as a single unit, while also dealing deadly blows. This teamwork would've worked against a rank forty, but against someone like Hysteria, all hope was lost before this whole thing began. Yoma were sliced and diced left and right, but neither of them ran when they began to realize that their cause was totally hopeless. In fact, they fought harder when their comrades were slain into tiny pieces. Hysteria was a total blur; even Koslov had a little trouble keeping track of her. Hysteria was nimble and flexible, moving and contorting that it almost seemed painful. Vlad was beginning to realize something that was minor in the order of things, but he still made the observation anyway; Hysteria was a perfect candidate to master the 'Phantom'.

The last Yoma was only seconds away from death and there was little he could do before his body was utterly mutilated. Hysteria hit him hard and fast. Her blade stabbed into his throat nearly to the hilt and he gargled on his own blood as he slowly died. Purple blood sprayed out when she retracted her sword from the Yoma's throat, painting the front of her white uniform. The Yoma dropped to the ground and Hysteria swung her blade out to her side, flicking the Yoma blood from its silvery sheen. She stared at the corpses scattered throughout the cobblestones and sheathed her weapon.

"Well done, Hysteria, now was that too hard to do in the first place?" Vlad said cheerfully.

"It was more fun to leave none alive than not care if some escaped. Our superiors won't be having any more problems from with me leaving survivors." Hysteria smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Leave a note on one of the bodies and we'll leave…" Vlad trailed off when a large group of guards came up behind Hysteria, spears in hand. Hysteria whipped around ready to kill, but quickly realized who the new comers were and relaxed.

"Who dares enter the holy city without certification of passage?" the Captain of the Guard asked, nearly shouting it.

"We were inquired by your boss to slay the Yoma that infected your great city." Vlad said.

"Are you sure stranger? We weren't informed of any such thing."

"Are you calling the Organization a bunch of liars, human?" Hysteria asked, her voice sounding dangerous.

"No, I wasn't meaning to make it sound like that, but if I was, what would you do about it?"

"Did I just hear you right, you hot headed low life?" Hysteria snarled.

"Men, we have ourselves a hostile, you know what to do." the Captain said and the thirty sum guards formed a circle around Hysteria and Koslov, spears lowered at their chests. Now, if Koslov wasn't pissed off before, he sure as hell was now.

"Tell your men to stand down, or we will take action." Vladimir growled and the men laughed.

"We know your kind can't hurt any of us humans by law of your boss, Claymore." one of the guards said.

"No, we were told not to kill humans, but they didn't say anything about beating you down into the ground."

"Well, come on then, try your luck with the likes of us."

"As you wish." Vlad said quietly and focused on his Yoki.

"Vlad, don't use your power against the humans, don't take that chance." Hysteria warned, but he ignored her. He flared his Yoki suddenly in a small burst and a concussive wave shot out from his body, blowing right through the guards. The guards were flown back about twenty yards with a few cuts and broken bones, but none were dead.

"Next time you'll know not to question our kind; have a lovely evening." Vlad smiled and left the city with Hysteria close behind. From that night onward, the city of Rabona has outlawed all Claymores from ever entering the city. If they ever did, they would be punished under penalty of death.

"That was really uncalled for, Vlad, and you know it." Hysteria chastened.

"Really, you're going to take their side; after they openly oppressed our kind?" Koslov was still angry and now Hysteria was questioning his motives. They were nearing camp and he knew there wasn't going to be any relaxation any time soon.

"Do you really think I'm on their side?"

"Well, you made it sound like you were!" he nearly yelled.

"Oh for life of the goddesses, you are such a child!" Hysteria shouted.

"Me, a child; what preposterous idea that is!" Vlad yelled back and stepped in front of her, looking down on her menacingly.

"Don't think you can bully your way through me, Vladimir, you couldn't hurt me even if your life depended on it. You're too soft hearted for that." Hysteria said and slugged him in the face, which he had to admit kind of stung.

"If you ever touch me like that again, I will kill you." Vlad said quietly.

"Then do it, Vlad, hold up on your threat." Hysteria shoved him back.

"Fuck it all to hell, I'm out of here. Find your own way back to the Organization." Vlad sighed and walked away from her.

"That's the answer to everything isn't it, Vlad? Run away from your damn problems and wait for them to sort it all out." Hysteria ranted on, following him.

"Hysteria, you know me better than that."

"Here I thought I could relate to someone finally. To finally feel what it means to feel emotion again, to feel what it would be like to have someone in my life that would care about me. Some fucking dream that was and here I thought I loved someone. Not for his prowess in battle, not for his power, not for his respect, but for who he is. I was wrong about who you are, Koslov. You aren't the compassionate individual I once thought you to be. You are dangerous, power hungry, and crave destruction no matter who's in your way. You disappoint me, Vlad, and to think I began to fall for you." Hysteria stopped suddenly when Koslov whipped around, grabbed her by her hips and planted his lips to hers. Their kiss was long overdue. It was passionate and hungry and satisfying to both. Their tongues danced as one and she moaned into his mouth as he pulled her tighter against him.

"Please, no more, Hysteria." He said quietly, eyes closed when he broke their kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Vlad, I didn't mean any of it, I was just so agitated."

"Well, I believe we can do something about that agitation of yours, what do you think?" Vlad said coyly with a cocky smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Hysteria played along.

"Use your imagination and I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I see what you mean,' suddenly she bolted through the forest while shouting, 'if you can catch me then you can have your way with me, but you have to catch me first!" he started after her and began to laugh at how insane this whole thing was. He could hear her giggling in the distance and realized how far ahead she was. If he wanted to have her, which he really did, then he was going to have to put on some serious speed. He charged his Yoki around his legs, like how Marcus taught him to do, and before he knew it he was running at blinding speed. It didn't take him long until he could see her ahead of him, and she didn't notice how close he was to her. He jumped through the air and she finally turned her head only to see Koslov grinning wildly, arms stretched out and flying through the air. They both went crashing into the ground and barreling over another until they finally stopped, with Hysteria straddling Koslov, her luscious breasts mashed into his chest.

"Well, you caught me…" Hysteria said breathlessly, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"It seems I did…" his heart racing as well. He reached up and grasped the back of her neck and brought her head down to his. When their lips met, electricity shot through both of them, eliciting an intense warm feeling in their bodies. Hysteria rocked her hips heavily onto his groin and they both moaned at the touch. She broke their kiss and sat up, unsheathed her blade and stuck it in the ground beside them. She then unclasped her shoulder plates from her body and threw them behind her. She stared into Koslov's eyes as she unbuckled the top half of her uniform, exposing her plump breasts to him. She grabbed both of Vlad's hands and brought them to her luscious mounds. She bit her lip as she felt him kneed them in his warm palms.

While he was pleasuring her she had taken her gauntlets off and set them aside, and began to unbuckle her armored boots, which was rather tricky, because she couldn't see what she was doing, but managed to get them off as well. By now, her nipples were bright pink, erect and needing attention, so by following his instincts, Vlad pinched them lightly between his thumbs and forefingers, causing Hysteria to cry out in pleasure. Her hips were moving faster on his hardness, really causing her to moan and get that familiar tingly feeling in her lower belly whenever she was sexually aroused. Hysteria grasped his shoulder plates and aggressively yanked them off; sword, sheathe and cape along with them.

"A little excited are we?" Vlad chuckled.

"You can say that." Hysteria said and yanked his breast plate off, releasing his muscular chest to the night air. Her sacred spot was getting wetter by the minute and now that she was so close to claiming her mate, she was swimming in her juices. He could smell her arousal and his rod lurched impatiently, but he willed himself to remain in control of himself. Good things come to those who wait.

"Will you get those clothes off already?" Hysteria asked in exasperation.

"Get off of me and I can achieve this." he shot back and she rolled her eyes, but smiled and stood up. He stood, tore his gauntlets and boots off. He then unclothed himself and stood proud with his throbbing shaft pointing directly at Hysteria who was now fully undressed. Her eyes were glued to his man hood and she tentatively, as if in a trance, stepped forward and took his rod in her soft hands and lightly stroked. She had never done anything like this before, but she knew instinctively of what to do. Vlad closed his eyes and groaned at her gentle touch.

"Lay down over there." she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Vlad grinned and reclined where she had indicated. He looked up at her and was awestruck how the moon accentuated her beauty. She straddled his thighs once more and tenderly grabbed his pulsing shaft, stroking it softly. She smiled evilly at him and aimed him to her entrance.

"Now, was this what you wanted?" she teased with half lidded eyes and a pout on her face.

"Yes." he said hurriedly.

"Was this what you've been waiting for?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to give me more than that."

"JUST FUCKING PUT ME INSIDE THEIR ALREADY, WILL YOU?! I MEAN, MAKING ME FUCKING BEG IS A BIT MUCH IF I SAY SO MYSELF!" he shouted with abandon and she threw her head back and laughed aloud.

"Relax, don't get so tense, especially when this about to happen!" she shouted that last part and slammed down onto his rod, sending both into the thralls of deep passion. She screamed out her pleasure with her eyes screwed shut and he cursed things that even Marcus, who had the foulest mouth out of the two when he wanted to be, would be surprised of. She couldn't take the pleasure any longer, so she laid herself down on top of him. He put his arms around her and she began to hump down on his shaft, making her bite down on his shoulder from the pleasure.

Vlad's mind was reeling to how hot and tight she was from the inside. He was lost in the ecstasy and he really wanted to drill into her with everything he had, but yet again he controlled himself and just let things flow the way they were meant to. He put his hands on her ass and clasped her cheeks in his palms, which just drove her mad and she humped harder onto him. Her moans and groans were becoming louder, to the point where all they heard were her cries throughout the grove they were in. She lifted herself from Koslov and sat up straight, to give more momentum in their love making. Vlad sat up as well and took one of her nipples into his mouth, and began to bite and suck on it, making Hysteria whip her head from side to side wildly as she screamed his name. He maimed her other nipple with his hand, because Vlad was all about equality.

"YESSS…VLAD…DON'T STOP! PLEASE, KEEP DOING THAT, YESSS LIKE THAT…OHHHH VLAD!" she hollered and clawed at his back, to which Koslov didn't mind. Her first orgasm thundered through her when Vlad bit down and pinched both of her nipples at the same time, allowing Hysteria to finally reach her release. She threw her head back and screamed his name as her inner muscles clenched around his shaft and her juices flooded out of her. Vlad took up her job and kept thrusting into her to prolong her climax as long as possible, which had been still going strong for a minute now. Hysteria couldn't seem to breathe as her breath was caught in her throat, so he was forced to stop to make sure she didn't die by suffocation. She finally came down from her high and crumpled into Koslov, trembling heavily. Their bodies were covered in sweat and Vlad hadn't even started his own climax. Hysteria was whimpering in his ear and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as she came back to reality. Her inner muscles were still pulsing and he was really close to getting his own.

"I think you need your release now, what do you think?" She whispered in his ear.

"I think you are going to receive what I really got and you are going to stand there and take it!" he picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the nearest tree. He shoved her roughly into it and she squealed in delight at how she was being treated. She was facing the tree, her cheek up against the rough bark and her hands were braced around it, while her extremely long, toned legs were spread wide and her ass out for Koslov to take. He positioned himself behind her and drove his hard rod into her tight hole, causing her to yell out. He pounded into her mercilessly and she took it all without complaint; she loved it all.

Vlad grabbed her voluptuous hips to give him more power to drive into her and she began to grow another storming climax. Her juices flowed out of her and splattered onto the grass at their feet and her body was violently jerked forward whenever he lurched forward. She began to realize she liked to be dominated like this and hoped Koslov wouldn't stop anytime soon. She had her eyes closed and continued to encourage him to go faster and harder, as her imminent climax was fast approaching and she felt his was as well. By the sounds of his moans and growls he was nearer than she thought, so she focused hard on climaxing when he did. Vlad leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her to cup her breasts in his hands, helping Hysteria to focus.

"DAMMIT TO HELL…HERE IT GOES, HYSTERIA!" he yelled and Hysteria reached back with one of her hands and roughly grabbed his ass, making him explode instantly at her touch. His breath caught in his throat as he hollered out his orgasm as he flooded her insides with his seed. She felt his hot seed cover her inner walls and her own climax thundered through her and her juices sprayed out of her snatch, plastering the tree in front of her. She couldn't scream out as her breath was taken away from her when she tried to. A minute passed and both eventually came down to reality, breath heaving from their lungs. She collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and Vlad followed and took her in his arms, as she snuggled up into him, head on his shoulder.

"Why the hell didn't we do this before?" she asked blissfully.

"Because you were a cocky bitch." he simply said and she slapped his shoulder, hard.

"Well, you are a cocky asshole."

"That makes us a pair I guess." he laughed aloud and Hysteria smiled.

"Or that makes you a pair of really embarrassed dumbasses." Kol's voice rang out and they focused on his form directly in front of them, bent over laughing.

"Dammit, Kol, I thought you are supposed to be with that girl of yours!" Hysteria yelled, trying to cover herself, but it was futile as her arms were just too tired to do anything with them.

"I was, but the mess you made back there disrupted our sleep, so I just decided to leave; only to return to this. I could hear your screams even before I entered the forest. Don't even bother trying to cover up, I already saw every part of you as you totally sprayed that tree you're leaning against." Kol sat down on a large boulder, looking pleased.

"So, Kol, how did it go with your lady tonight?" Vlad asked casually, not even fazed by being caught.

"I thundered into her like a severe snow storm for, like, three hours straight. From what I saw here, you pretty much did the same." Kol watched Hysteria as she was getting dressed; he licked his lips hungrily.

"Now, Kol, down boy." Vlad smiled knowingly as he dressed as well.

"You lucky son of a bitch."

"Yes, he is one lucky son of a bitch isn't he?" Hysteria said, now facing them with a slight smile.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kol yelled suddenly as entire hoard of Yoma came charging though the grove. Kol stood, blades drawn and charged into the fray, counting out loud as he slaughtered the Yoma in his half Yoma form.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Hysteria yelled as she sliced through two Yoma in one stroke.

"THEY FUCKING FOLLOWED YOUR SCENT,' Kol yelled and grabbed a Yoma by its throat and drove his blade into its gut, 'THAT'S ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE, COME ON, BRING IT ON YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Kol was losing control of himself as his other arm had completely turned. Noticing this he dropped both of his blades and tore apart all that stood before him with his bare hands.

"KOL, DON'T LOSE CONTROL DAMMIT, FIGHT IT!" Vlad yelled and cut through three more Yoma. There was just no end to them; they just kept coming from the shadows at a non-exhausting rate.

"BRING IT ON YOU PATHETIC ANIMALS! COME, COME AND MEET THE DESTROYER!" Kol felt his mind slipping away as he was consumed by his Yoma side and all he could see was red and darkness. He saw Hysteria and Koslov fighting their way to him, but he knew they would be too late to help him, for there were too many of them to break through.

"Hang on, Kol, we're coming to help!" He heard Hysteria call and his heart was warmed by her concern. He was just about to kill his tenth Yoma when a sudden rush of them piled onto him. He fought back with everything he had, managing to tear apart up a few of them, but in the end he was brought down to his knees.

"KOL, NOOOO!" Vladimir shouted and he charged his Yoki to a level that instantly brought down the might of the Yoma to something totally worthless. Vlad cut a path through the wall of Yoma at a frightening rate, allowing him to free Kol from the mass of Yoma on top of him. By the time Vlad pulled the last one off of his friend he was too late, for Kol was bleeding profusely from countless wounds. Vlad knelt down and picked the boy up, cradling his head.

"Vlad…I can't go on any longer…I'm finished." Kol rasped.

"Kol…you can pull through…you have to…" Vlad's eyes were filled with tears and were pouring down his cheeks.

"Vlad, don't do this, you know this was going to happen sooner or later. Whether by you or someone else; it's better it…' Kol coughed and a spout of purple and red blood shot from his mouth, 'I'm sorry…tell Hysteria…tell her I was more happy with you guys…than I could've ever been." Kol reached up and grasped Vlad's shoulder and suddenly went limp, the light leaving his eyes.

"Kol…Kol, come on buddy, don't leave me; GODDAMMIT, KOL, WHY?" Vlad roared into the night sky, letting all know the grief he was going through. By now, Hysteria was protecting the two from the Yoma, but was distracted when she heard Vlad scream out in utter sadness. She knew then that she would never see Kol ever again.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU MONSTERS HAVE DONE TONIGHT! NONE OF YOU WILL WALK AWAY ALIVE THIS NIGHT, MARK MY WORDS!" Hysteria roared and charged into the mass of Yoma, her eyes a gold hue, as she used her power to decimate all before her. Yoma flew and fell in pieces as Hysteria unleashed her true nature against them, but none ever tried to escape, which would've given them a few more minutes to live if they were lucky enough. Vlad just sat there, holding his dead companion, crying into the sky, not wanting to let go of the boy he had grown to love. Why was this so hard to comprehend? Why must this boy die and not Vlad in his place?

Hysteria flared her Yoki once more and tore open one last Yoma before the battle ended. She stood amongst a hundred or so Yoma and all were her kills. She looked at each in disgust and thought to herself she was no less to blame for Kol's death. If it weren't for her and Koslov's desire for pleasure then none of these monsters would've attacked them. She felt like the worst person in the world for being so selfish. She promised she would always protect the boy, but in the end she failed, because she gave in for an hour of ecstasy. She was disgusted with herself. She sheathed her sword and hurried over to check on Vlad, half afraid to look at Kol. She did anyway and her heart dropped at his mutilated body.

"Oh, Hysteria, it was my fault this happened." Vlad whispered and closed Kol's eyes, to make it look like he was just resting.

"Vlad, we both share the blame for this tragedy." Hysteria took Vladimir in her arms and began to cry as well.

"He was true to his word; he went down fighting, like a demon. He brought a hell upon his enemies that was unimaginable."

"Come, we must give him a funeral, a warriors' funeral." Hysteria stood and held out her hand to Vlad. He looked at it and hesitated, but eventually took her hand and they went off in search of firewood.

Two hours later, Vlad and Hysteria watched silently as Kol was given a warriors' funeral. He was lain out on top of a funeral pyre of firewood as he was burned, so that his ashes and essence could forever live on and cycle around the earth. Vlad looked above him at a pointed cliff face, where he stuck Kol's sword and dagger into the rock, to represent the spot where he fell in battle. Hysteria shifted and he looked on as she pulled out an old book. She opened it to the last page and began to read aloud.

"'Here I stand upon the edge of life and death, with nothing to hold onto. One false step and I could fall into the abyss below, but isn't this what I live for? The meaning of my existence does not matter to me, but what does matter to me is how my closest friends feel about my presence. I have been casted aside countless times, but once in a while someone always took me under their wing. These moments were fleeting, but they were the reason why I kept on fighting for life. It matters to me not if I were to die tomorrow; all I want is to fill my friends with happiness, even if it is for a short time. I have been seeing a strange man lately wandering around killing the enemy I strive every day to destroy. I don't know why, but I feel like I have found another companion and a very good friendship. Maybe tomorrow I'll go introduce myself to him and just maybe travel with him. This could get interesting…'" Hysteria finished and looked over at Vladimir.

"Why did you read that to me?"

"This was written right before he met you, Koslov, and it's also the last entry he put into his journal." she said quietly.

"So, what are you saying?"

"He hasn't written anything else after that. Don't you see? He didn't need the comfort of a journal after he met you, because he experienced a fulfilling life with you." Hysteria smiled and gave Vlad the journal.

"I guess you're right. At least I was able to give him the life he rightfully deserved." he looked over at Hysteria and smiled lightly.

"You're not blaming yourself anymore?"

"By right, yes, but that's not the way Kol would've seen it. So, I know longer blame myself for the way things are, and neither should you."

"You're right, Kol wouldn't want us to bring ourselves down." Hysteria brushed a tear from her eye.

"You should head back to Organization and report the mission. I have another mission to get on with, can't let anything slow me down, especially now." Vlad turned and walked away, but stopped when Hysteria called out to him.

"Take care, Vlad, I will see you again, right?" Hysteria said hopefully.

"We shall see, but the chances are pretty good. Stay safe and be smart, don't let anything get the better of you."

"I will, I promise." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it." was all he said and stalked off into the shadows of the forest, leaving Kol behind to carry on the boys' legacy. Vlad didn't know it, but his end was coming sooner than he thought and he wasn't going to be very happy about it either. His very existence would threaten the world, and the one closest to him would have to face him in countless battles. This was only the start of a very long existence of anger and pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Awakening

Vladimir sat on a tree stump beside a cross roads, one of which would lead him and the others to Isec. He'd been waiting for nearly three hours now and he lost his patience about two hours and forty five minutes ago. He was seething in having to wait for the others to arrive. Why was _he _forced to wait, the number one warrior? Why couldn't he just go and destroy the Yoma, which he could surely do without help, but why not? He was lost in his thoughts, so much so he failed to notice two advancing forms in the distance. Vlad eventually shook himself out of his daze when the two warriors were within ear shot.

"It's about goddamn time someone arrives. I was beginning to worry, like hell I was. What the hell took you so long?" Vlad grumbled when the two finally stepped up in front of him.

"We were held up from our last mission. Rigaldo here had to chase a Yoma down when he lost concentration." one of the warriors said. He was tall, and had long silvery hair and a calm, deep voice. The man's face was serene, Koslov was not a homosexual, but it was very hansom. Vlad thought he had seen him before, but he couldn't figure out where.

"Screw you, Isley, you're the reason why I got distracted, or did you forget about that important detail?" The other one said, who was bulkier in muscle and shorter had a chilling voice. The small fry's expression was stoic at best, which only served to annoy Vladimir. Vlad already knew he was not going to get along with Rigaldo.

"Isley, I remember you. I was the one you sneered at when you first arrived at the Organization." Vlad smiled cockily.

"Yes, I remember now, my apologies for that, I wasn't having the best day." Isley said sincerely, to which Vlad had respect for. He stood and shook hands with his fellow warrior.

"That's understandable, trust me I know. I like you already, Isley, you are respectful and not in denial,' Vlad said and turned to the shrimp beside Isley, 'however, the tiny fucker, I do not like."

"Fuck you." Rigaldo growled with a glare.

"Rigaldo, use your manners when you are in the presence of others." Isley said fatherly like.

"Who the hell do you think you are, my father?"

"Someone has to be." Vladimir snorted and coughed casually.

"I am in agreement with you." Isley said with an amused look.

"Will you boys cut it out? I mean, it's like watching three infants fight over a toy, it's ridiculous." a girl said from behind Vlad. He nearly laughed when he saw a girl of around ten years old dressed in a white uniform with silver armor and the standard Organization sword across her back, which looked oddly huge to her small frame.

"Who's the little shit?" Rigaldo quietly asked.

"Shut up, tiny fucker." Vlad chastised with a smile.

"Well, how disrespectful can you be? I am not a little shit, my name's Riful and I expect you to remember that!" Riful said, fuming in agitation.

"Please, Riful, forgive Rigaldo, he doesn't know how to act in public." Isley apologized with a straight face, which Koslov couldn't believe he could, because Koslov was dying from laughter.

"At least someone around here has some sense, thank you Isley for your maturity and kindness."

"Now that we have this all squared away and all, but aren't we suppose get on with the mission?' Rigaldo asked.

"Did I give you permission to speak, tiny fucker?" Vlad said with a grin.

"I didn't know I needed your permission, almighty one!" Rigaldo responded sarcastically.

"Seriously, you two need to cut it out. It won't help anyone to carry on with this argument. Especially you Vladimir, you're mature enough to not get into it with a child." Riful interjected, snickering to herself.

"Thank you, Riful, I was…wait a minute, who are you calling a child!?" Rigaldo shouted and Riful was bent over laughing.

"Why do the goddesses punish me with such stupidity?" Isley mumbled.

"Oh, Isley, lighten up,' Vlad smiled, 'but about getting on with the mission, we are still waiting for one more person."

"Which would be who now?" Rigaldo asked.

"What makes you think I have any fucking ideas of who it is?"

"I don't know you seem…" Rigaldo began, but was interrupted by a voice shouting from the distance. The four turned around and gazed up at the sky where a dark form was rocketing through the air, with a grey and blue aura surrounding it.

"WATCH IT, I'M COMING IN REALLY GODDMAMN FAST!" the figure shouted, obviously male in nature.

"I should've known." Vlad face palmed with a sigh and Riful was perplexed by what was so bad about the new comer.

"Who is it, Vlad?" Isley asked.

"That would be Marcus, my cousin." he replied and Marcus flew over their heads at an alarming speed and was on course with the ground. When Marcus hit, they all could hear a distinct boom and saw a massive dust cloud form into the air. Vladimir ran over to where Marcus hit and the others followed curiously. When they arrived at the crater that Marcus caused they saw him lying down, with a look of intense shock. Vlad went down to him and nudged him with his boot.

"Are you alright, Marcus?" Vlad asked.

"That really fucking hurt, I wouldn't try the Skyhawk if I were you." Marcus squeaked out and stood up shakily.

"You attempted the Skyhawk? You really are an idiot."

"Let's see you do it then, I nearly died. It's really unstable!" Marcus shouted.

"Yup, definitely an idiot."

"Then this _idiot_ also mastered Resonance." Marcus nonchalantly shrugged, knowing he won this bout.

"Hey, Vlad, who's the wimp, if you don't mind telling us?" Rigaldo asked, who clearly wasn't listening to Vladimir when he said who Marcus was before. Marcus's face instantly turned to one of enragement.

"Oh man, here it comes." Vlad said when Marcus jumped into the air and landed beside the little guy.

"Was that you that said that?" Marcus's voice was cold and challenging.

"Well, if you must ask…" Rigaldo was cut off when Marcus twirled around and kicked him in the face. Rigaldo was a blur when he was launched into the air. He skipped on the grass and dirt, like a rock being skipped over water and he was screaming the entire time. Marcus nearly kicked him an entire league before he crashed into a large boulder, sending debris into the air, which could be seen where the others were standing.

"Son of a bitch…" Isley said under his breath.

"Good thing I didn't open my mouth when Rigaldo did." Riful was awestruck at the strength Marcus had.

"Seriously, cousin, you really had to kick him? I can see a head butt or a punch in the face, but kicking him was a little much, even for the likes of him." Vlad sighed.

"At least I held back a little."

"How much did you hold back?" Riful wondered.

"About ninety-nine percent; I was trying to _not_ kill him." he explained.

"What the hell…" Isley said slightly fearful.

"Did I use too much power do you suppose?" Marcus wondered seriously, but Vladimir grabbed his shoulder to calm him.

"You see, Marcus here is the fastest warrior within our ranks, some even say none will ever be greater than him. This means he's got really strong legs, so his striking power with them are deadly, even only at one percent power. Rigaldo was lucky he is as strong as he is, because if he was any weaker, he would've been completely obliterated. That's why I scolded Marcus for kicking him, because it was so dangerous." Vlad reasoned a matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see, that's intense." Riful said and looked at Marcus admirably, who was currently gazing at where Rigaldo landed.

"He's coming back for more it looks like." Marcus grumbled. The others searched where he was looking and saw Rigaldo with his sword drawn, running at full speed like a mad man. Marcus just stood there and when Rigaldo came within range of him, Marcus brought back his right fist and drove it into Rigaldo's face, dropping him onto his back instantly. His face was bruised and cut severely and he was gasping for breath.

"The next time you come at me with your sword, I'll kill you." Marcus drawled coldly and moved on down the road that would lead them to Isec.

"Trust me, Rigaldo, he will kill you next time, he doesn't take kindly to threats." Vladimir confirmed and followed Marcus, with Riful and Isley close behind. Rigaldo grudgingly stood and followed, but stayed quite a bit behind to avoid further trouble. He wasn't happy about the fact that he had two very powerful warriors that hated his guts, and two others who somewhat tolerated him. His luck on this mission was already thin and they haven't even traveled a league yet. He hoped he could get on their good sides before this was all over.

"Should we try to calm Marcus down?" Riful asked Vlad, but he shook his head.

"Let him be, he'll cool down pretty quickly."

"Why did he just snap like that anyway?"

"It's his greatest flaw; he has a disease where he's capable of short fits of extreme rage. He developed this when we arrived at the Organization. I believe the stress of losing our entire family and the added effect of being experimented on caused the disease. Most of the time he's the most level headed and strategic warrior we have, but every now and then he's affected by his disease and turns into a blood thirsty, angry berserker." Vlad looked on sadly.

"That's commendable he's able to fight it, either known it's infected him already, truly inspiring." Isley said.

"It really is; I'm happy to call him family. He maybe my cousin, but he's also my brother, I'd die for him if he asked me, and he would do the same for me." Koslov said proudly.

Later that night the five warriors set camp. There was hardly any talking, just glaring, staring and maybe a few courteous smiles and nods here and there, so mostly it was a gloomy evening. Vladimir wasn't one to care about really anything, unless it concerned him, which in this case, it did. He was growing tired of the negative mood that surrounded the camp fire they all relaxed around. Vlad would frequently look over to his cousin, but all he got in return was a curt nod. Vlad finally had enough of it.

"Alright, ladies, let's all get acquainted by giving our names, ranks, and special skills." Vlad announced suddenly, making everyone turn to him.

"What are you going on about?" Marcus asked grumpily.

"Just shut up and do it." Vlad glared at him, silently sending a message to Marcus, to which Marcus understood.

"Okay, well my name is Marcus; I am number two within the Organization and my special talent is what you just saw today, the Skyhawk."

"Good, next?" Vlad inquired.

"I am Riful and number four within our ranks; I have no special talents…yet." Riful shrugged.

"My name is Isley; I am number five and have no special skills."

"I guess you can all refer to me as Rigaldo, I am number six and currently don't care if I have any special skills." Vlad rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I am Vladimir Koslov and the number one warrior of the Organization. I am in the process of creating my own special skill, but as of now I do not have one and I am the ranking officer of this mission. Now that we have formally introduced ourselves, like civilized human beings, which is a bit of lie, I want us to voice what our strengths and weaknesses are." Vlad looked over at Marcus to begin.

"My strengths, if you can consider them to be strengths, are tactical and battlefield analyses. I have immense speed and a Yoki aura that is off the charts. I am collected and calm in every situation imaginable. I am a swords master and have mastered the 'Guardian' and 'Merciless' techniques and my agility is unmatched. I have also taught myself another special skill called the 'God Eye', which allows me to see and hear any conversation or place from a massive distance. My eyesight is very strong and hearing is up to par, but my smell is kind of lacking. My largest weakness is that disease that Vlad told you about and once I begin slaughtering Yoma, it's difficult for me stop." Marcus explained.

"So that means you are a defender and an attacker, am I correct?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, which reminds me; I am also capable of instant regeneration." Marcus confirmed.

"Impressive; Riful, would you care to tell us your strengths and weaknesses?"

"I am the youngest and first female warrior to graduate as of late. All of my senses are great and my speed and physical strength are perfectly in tune with my Yoki aura. I have excellent control over my Yoma side and what I lack in seriousness, I make up for in boosting everyone's mood on occasion. I am determined and motivated, and when it comes to killing Yoma I can give most of our brothers and sisters a run for their money. I guess a weakness of mine is my small size."

"Are you an attacker or a defender?" Vlad asked.

"I am an attacker." she said proudly.

"Excellent; Isley, you're next."

"I am also a swords master and have mastered both techniques, but unlike Marcus I am more of an attacker than really anything else. My Yoki aura is very powerful and I am also a tactician. My mind is pure and untainted by my power, and I am collected in most situations. My weakness is being too patient when in a difficult situation; I tend to over think my strategies."

"Thank you for your honesty, Isley,' Vlad turned to Rigaldo, 'how about you tiny fucker?"

"I am blind." was all Rigaldo gave, which managed to make everyone stare blankly at him.

"You're blind; tell me how you can 'see' then." Marcus demanded.

"I am able to follow all forms of energy. Whether it's in the air, the ground or an insect, everything has energy flowing through it and I am able to see those patterns to help me 'see'." he elaborated, which satisfied Vlad just fine.

"Well, at least you're not totally hopeless." Riful scoffed.

"That's right and you have earned yourself a new title; Blind Fuck." Vlad said with a big smile. Marcus fell over backwards, hollering in laughter.

"That was hilarious." Rigaldo deadpanned, glaring daggers.

"Yes, yes it was." Isley said with much restraint.

"What about you, Koslov, you haven't given us anything about you yet?" Riful wondered.

"I'm an attacker and defender, but my true power resides in my incredible strength. I have weaknesses, but I do not know what they are." Vlad explained.

"Probably because he has so many that he can't grasp them with his tiny brain." Rigaldo whispered to Isley, who gave no indication to what Rigaldo just said.

"That may be, Blind Fuck, but I can still grasp you." Vlad smiled evilly, making Marcus chuckle.

"Ladies, ladies, let's all get along here." Riful interjected.

"Well, I'm getting some shut eye, which the rest of you should as well." advised a much too serious Isley. The man leaned against his sword, which was stuck in the ground tip first, and began to doze into his dreams. The others followed suit shortly after; until there was only Marcus and Koslov awake.

"Can't sleep, brother?" Vlad asked aloud, eyes still closed.

"No, I hardly ever do. I'm going for a little stroll." Marcus trudged off into the forest shrouded in shadows of the night.

Vlad opened his eyes and gazed up at the stars. "You've changed, Marcus, almost too much."

Marcus wandered aimlessly for the rest of the night, pondering on things that held no meaning and with no conclusive goal. He'd been on edge since he met up with the others, but he didn't know why. His instincts were trying to tell him something, yet he couldn't pinpoint what. As he wandered under the shrouded canopy of the forest he came to feel lonesome for a certain gorgeous woman. He'd been thinking about Luciela for the better part of the journey; thinking if she was feeling the same for him. Little did he know that his thoughts were spot on, for she was thinking of him and longing for his touch. So deep in thought he was, that he missed the fact that he was no longer in the shadow of the trees, but rather in a rather large clearing. Having been midnight, the clearing was brightly lit by a captivating full moon. He felt a whispering, gentle breeze flow through his dark mane, causing him to close his emerald eyes and a soft smile to play on his lips. Marcus had never been able to enjoy his surroundings like this until this very moment, and he was going to make the moment last for however long as he could.

Opening his eyes slightly, he advanced forward with a gentle and slow pace. The lonely man soon found himself immersed in the tall grass. Lying down on his back, black sword stuck in the ground point first to his left, he stared up into the stars. Lazily, almost tiredly, gazing up at the vibrant lights amongst the sea of black velvet. He felt so…insignificant, to say the least. Here he was, lying down, staring up into the cosmos and humbled by the fact that no matter how great of a being he was, he couldn't even begin to compare himself to the vast expanse of the universe. If the sun exploded, there was nothing within this dimension or the next to prevent such an event. In the end, Marcus was powerless. He almost laughed at himself for being so…philosophical. All of this thinking was making him more and more tired with every passing moment, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and a deep slumber took him.

_Gasping, Marcus bolted upright, feeling uneasy with the sudden change in scenery. The moment he opened his eyes he knew he was dreaming, for what he saw caused shivers to crawl up his spine. Glancing around, he saw that he was lying on a sea of red, not blood that much he was sure of. He looked up above him as low, dark grey clouds sped by at an obscene rate of speed, but that wasn't what grasped his undivided attention. Above these unnatural clouds was a spectacular solar eclipse emitting an eerie crimson. He then realized the sea wasn't tainted red, it was just reflecting the light from the eclipse. Standing from his sitting position, Marcus brought the bottom of his midnight cape to inspect. To his astonishment it was not wet, it was bone dry. Letting it go to gently sway in the breeze, Marcus walked forward. Still taking in his surroundings he glanced upward again and nearly jumped from his own skin. The sight he laid his eyes upon was frightening at best._

_ In a barren field of nothing more than dirt and rock, stood a figure. It was unnaturally large and was covered in some black armored substance and Marcus could tell that it wasn't one solid piece, but rather plates. In between these plates was a flickering crimson glow, giving the figure a demonic aura. Large spikes adorned his shoulders and the same for the crown and back of its head. There was no visible mouth, but the eyes was indeed evil, which took on a very evil color as clear as red flame. The figure had a bulky build, giving any observer the assumption that this thing was capable of incredible strength. Marcus was shaken out of his revelry when he heard distant raised voices echo around him._

_ "Don't give in, brother! Fight it!" he heard himself say behind him. He turned around to see himself covered in blood, some red, but mostly purple. His cape was nearly completely torn off and he had a deep gash across his left eye, clear signs that he was in a fight. Standing off to his right he could see Isley, Rigaldo and Riful a little worse for wear. Each one of them had expressions of shock and awe. Marcus turned his attention back to the figure in front of him, just as a massive pillar of flame erupted directly into his face. Flinching away, eyes closed, screaming in pain…_

Marcus awoke yelling his cousin's name. The morning sun bright and hot as it bore down on his face. Sweat beaded his face as he recalled his nightmare. That thing, that creature, was that Koslov? But that doesn't make any sort of sense. It was just a nightmare, right? Surely it was nothing more? Then why did it feel so real, almost tangible? Questions stormed in his mind, questions that needed answering, but wouldn't get to; or would they? Sitting up from his daze he stretched his aching joints and muscles before standing and sheathing his blade back in its respective position. Marching back towards the direction of camp, distracting himself from his thoughts with the short trek back.

When he arrived everyone was still asleep, grinning evilly he made his way forward to the still hot remnants of the camp fire. Placing his armored boot in the searing coals and looking at his cousin's prone form he shoved his foot forward, effectively scooping a large amount of coals along with it. Jumping into the trees overhead with inhuman strength and speed and keeping himself well hidden, he watched the show underneath. Koslov shot straight to his feet, yelling and sputtering he instantly made his way to the still sleeping Rigaldo, just as Marcus predicted.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING PUNK!' Vlad shouted and hefted a surprised Rigaldo in the air, 'YOU ARE, AS OF ONE RIGHT NOW, A DEAD MAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!" Rigaldo shouted back, clearly scared out of his mind; who wouldn't be?

"DON'T PLAY ME FOR A FOOL!" Koslov was now violently shaking the little guy, making Marcus laugh hysterically into his hand, so as to keep quiet.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Rigaldo screamed, truly and utterly confused. Nearly making Marcus fall from his tree. The others have already awakened and stood there shocked at what they woke up to. They were simply speechless. Their expressions made Marcus laugh even harder, to the point where one couldn't even hear him, because it was one of those silent, hysterical laughs. Finally catching some air he couldn't keep it all to himself any longer.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Marcus then fell from his perch and landed on his knees, while holding his sides cackling. All eyes turned over to his presence and when Marcus looked up all of them had confused expressions, especially his cousin, who was still holding Rigaldo in the air, just without the shaking. Vladimir put down Rigaldo and made his way casually to where Marcus was still laughing, though not as hard as before.

"Let me guess,' Marcus looked up into Vlad's face, 'you're the one who pulled that jackass prank." The large man said calmly…almost too calmly.

"Sure did." Marcus managed to say before Koslov launched his left fist into the side of Marcus's head. Marcus was planted flat into ground, a small crater formed around him. Shaking the slight daze from his brain, he shakily stood on his feet.

"Now, let this be a les…" Koslov began, but was interrupted when Marcus jumped into the air, performing a front flip and bringing down a Yoki induced heel hammer kick down onto Vlad's head. To any spectator observing would've seen Koslov standing straight and proud and then suddenly being violently shot into the ground, with dust and rock exploding up about thirty feet into the air. Some could even feel a slight tremor in the earth in the immediate area. The three other warriors who were watching the whole thing go down stood there with their jaws nearly touching the dirt; it was almost comical.

"Now, my dear cousin, let _this _be a lesson that just because you're number one doesn't mean I can't kick your ass from here to the Organization, while drinking tea and maybe enjoy honey covered biscuits. We are tied in power, and I trump you in speed, while you have more physical strength. So, let's put all this behind us, okay pun'kin?" at that last part, Marcus smiled sweetly and pinched Koslov's cheek, who was currently glaring and thinking of ways to kill his cousin…painfully.

"I am so going to get you back." Koslov growled as he stood from inside the crater and dusted himself off. Marcus looked over his shoulder, grinning wildly.

"I look forward to it, my liege." His emerald eyes gleaming with sarcasm. Grumbling to himself, Koslov hefted his blade and sheathed it.

"Let's move out." Vlad commanded and they continued on with their journey.

They had a few more days before they would arrive at Isec, but neither, with the exception of Marcus, was in a hurry to get there and get the job done. The man was getting tired of the constant bickering between Koslov, Riful and Rigaldo. It was extremely annoying, even when he was leading the group by a good fifty yards, he could still hear them. What's worse was when Isley would say some snide comment, while trying to sound neutral as ever, but it still got a rise out of the other three warriors. Isley would keep a straight face when he got the reaction he would want. The only tell-tale sign that he took any sort of amusement out of the given situation were his eyes, they radiated with mischievous hilarity.

Midday came along faster than expected, so as Marcus arrived atop a small hill he turned around and waved to get his cousin's attention. When Koslov looked over in Marcus's direction, the lone man pointed at his stomach, indicating he was hungry. Vladimir nodded his head in permission and without a second thought, Marcus marched off into the forest to hunt for any local game. He ceased his trek and breathed in heavily to calm his nerves, and then let his senses spread out throughout the area, so he could find anything worth hunting. A few moments passed and Marcus pin pointed a buck not too far from where he stood. The warrior jumped up into the canopy above and used the branches to close in on his prey. Quietly as he could, Marcus advanced towards his prey, which was lazily grazing about twenty yards underneath him. Focusing his gaze with deadly intent and tensing his leg muscles, he leaped. So quiet he was, the buck had no clue as to what hit it, as Marcus brought down his right elbow onto its skull; directly between its antlers. The strike was so violent that it crushed the animals' skull nearly into mush, effectively dropping the creature dead. Marcus picked up his prey and slung it over his left shoulder and marched his way back to camp.

Upon his arrival, Marcus noticed that Koslov was busy setting large stones that would be made as a fire pit. Isley was sitting upon a large boulder putting together some kind of cooking contraption, using large branches and stripped birch tree bark. Perhaps a make-shift rotisserie. Not surprising to Marcus, was when he saw Rigaldo casually lounging against his sword, being his usual lazy punk ass self. Having heard the clanking of Marcus's steel boots, Koslov glanced over and smirked.

"Holly shit, brother, looks like we'll be feasting tonight!" Vladimir said excitedly as Marcus set the large buck onto a huge, flat boulder.

"You're in for a real treat tonight. It so happens that I picked up a few skills in the realm of cooking while on my travels." Marcus replied and began to skin the animal with his massive blade.

"You have any spices?" in response, Marcus reached behind into his cape and pulled out a medium sized leather sack.

"You bet your ass I do." He said calmly and set the sack on the edge of the boulder. Isley then stood from his spot and carried over the project he was working on and placed it evenly over the coursing flames. He looked up at Koslov.

"What else do you need done?" Marcus lazily pointed his sword at the prone form of Rigaldo.

"Wake lazy ass up by kicking him in the skull and make him do something." Not even bothering looking at Isley and brought his sword back to continue preparing their meal. As he worked, he suddenly heard a dull thud behind where he stood and almost laughed, because he knew all too well that Isley followed through with his every command. Marcus heard some rustling around and then listened to the angry complaints coming from Rigaldo.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!?" the short warrior shouted, hefting his blade at Isley's throat in a clear challenge.

"That's a great idea. Isley, whip his ass into shape." Koslov interjected, wanting to see what the two warriors have to offer in a fight.

"Hey, where's Riful?" Marcus wondered, having noticed she wasn't there when he arrived at camp.

"I believe she's off gathering berries." Vlad replied and went over to observe Isley and Rigaldo as they went toe-to-toe. Marcus finished skinning the buck and brought the tip of his sword to the stomach area and sliced open the creature. Marcus set his blade to the side and sunk his gauntleted hands into the body of their food to pull out all of its internal organs. Most would have been queasy from such an act, but Marcus wasn't even fazed. Just as Riful was coming out of the forest with a large sack of berries and other types of fruit, Marcus threw a large intestine onto grass near where she was walking. She made an audible gagging noise and looked away as she went to sit down on a stump set up around the fire.

"You know, slicing up Yoma is one thing, but having seen that right there…it's just plain nasty." Marcus turned at her comment, wielding a bloody spleen in his right fist. His forearms were completely bloody, but the rest of his clothing and armor were completely clean, indicating the mastery he had when preparing food.

"You want to eat don't you?' he barked as she watched the spleen in his clutches flap around with his hand movements, all the while nodding, 'then quit your bitching. Like I told Koslov, all of you are in for a real treat." He turned back to his work and threw the spleen into the pile of intestines with a loud, sloppy squelch, making Riful cringe but said nothing. Marcus pulled out the heart and set it aside, he then focused his senses on the sparring match behind him, hearing the distinct sound of metal crashing onto metal.

"Come on, Rigaldo, let's see some offense. Don't be a little bitch." Vlad instructed, but the small warrior ignored his taunts. Marcus knew exactly what Rigaldo was doing, for when he was talking to Riful, Marcus glanced over at the duo cross blades and saw a small rock some distance behind Rigaldo. Upon closer observation, Marcus saw Rigaldo slowly back into where the rock was, intending to make Isley step onto it and possibly lose his balance. Marcus grinned creepily as he ripped out the bucks' last lung. Riful noticed his expression and decided to question him on it.

"So, what's got you smiling? Enjoying tearing apart that poor, helpless dear?" she asked. He glanced over his shoulder.

"You'll see in three…two…one…" as soon as he said one, Isley struck with a powerful over hand blow, but as he did his foot stepped onto the fore mentioned rock, catching him off balance. Rigaldo saw his opening and brought up his left knee to crash into Isley's right side, crushing his ribs and making blood poor out of his mouth. The small warrior, wearing a mask of indifference, struck with his left fist to meet with Isley's head, effectively smashing the tall, silver haired warrior into the ground. Isley swung his blade at Rigaldo's legs, attempting to cut his legs out from under him; however, Rigaldo blocked the coming blow with the tip of his own blade. He twisted and shoved Isley's sword into the ground and kicked it out of the tall man's grasp. For good measure, Rigaldo brought down his right elbow into Isley's spine, momentarily paralyzing the man.

"That's why I was grinning." Marcus mentioned and Riful sat there, impressed at the immense skill and striking power Rigaldo had. Marcus took a large branch that was narrowed to a point and stabbed the buck down its throat and out of the hind quarters. Hefting the carcass, he then placed it onto the rotisserie stand.

"Hey, Riful, would you keep an eye on this? I need to go wash this blood off." She nodded and he trudged off into the forest to find a stream he found while hunting. He found a small, gently flowing stream and went to scrub off the blood and gore from his gauntlets and sword. Once he was done he made his way back to camp only to be asked a very peculiar question.

"Would you like to cross blades with me, Marcus?" Rigaldo asked with confidence. Marcus stared at him with a calculating gaze.

"Yeah, just let me spice the meat and I'll join you." Marcus had Riful rotate the meat as he salted and spiced the meat with a special herb he found in the forest a while back. He had no idea what it was called, but he adored the taste. It gave meat a crisp, honey essence with a hint of spiciness. After he was finished he packed away his spices and went over to where Rigaldo stood. Isley and Vladimir stood off to the side, awaiting the coming storm. Rolling his shoulders, Marcus unsheathed his black blade from his back and stared down his opponent.

_Maybe this wasn't the best idea…_Rigaldo thought as he nearly quivered underneath the intense gaze of death Marcus gave him. Rigaldo, for his high rank and skillset, couldn't even begin to grasp how deadly Marcus was. He could feel it in his bones and heartbeat. For the first time in his life he felt…fear. Marcus could sense this coming from the unfortunate soul standing before him.

"You are afraid, I can sense it coming from your very pores. Do not let fear infect your mind. Keep calm and hold fast. Use your instincts to hone your ability to fight." Nodding his understanding, Rigaldo took a deep breath.

"I'll bet you ten gold that Marcus beats the living day lights out of him in thirty seconds." Koslov said to Isley.

"You, sir, have got yourself a bet. I'd say he'll win in about fifty." Isley said and brought out ten gold, with Koslov not too far behind.

Marcus charged forward at blinding speed, and if one knew Marcus well they could tell he wasn't even trying; Koslov noticed this. Rigaldo couldn't even see where Marcus moved to. One second he was standing in front of the small warrior, and then suddenly he was gone. Marcus chuckled to himself as he watched Rigaldo helplessly look around for his presence. Marcus then closed in and brought down his sword onto Rigaldo's head. Instincts kicked in and without realizing it, Rigaldo had blocked Marcus's savage blow. When the blades connected a resounding shock wave shot out in all directions, causing a strong gust of wind to effect the surrounding area. Rigaldo's arm instantly was paralyzed by such a blow and before he knew it, he was knocked out cold from Marcus back handing the side of his head. The warrior collapsed to the ground, blood pouring down the side of his head and slept soundlessly.

"Seven seconds, well, looks like none of us won the bet." Vlad said and placed his gold back into his gold pouch. The two stood and went over to the camp fire, where Riful was currently spinning the dear as it slowly cooked. It was smelling great, making any who were near lick their lips in anticipation. Marcus had grabbed Rigaldo and sat him against his sword near the fire, so when he woke up he was comfortable. The three liked Marcus a lot for a lot of reasons, but one of them was for the fact that he wasn't bragging about how he beat the living daylights out of Rigaldo. He was humble and didn't mention anything about the spar, whether it was out of respect for his opponent or just simply didn't want to talk about it, either way it was deeply appreciated by the others.

Koslov sat back and munched on the berries that Riful had gathered as he joked with Isley, who seemed to really like his commanding officer. Marcus and Riful talked about whatever they could come up with, so pretty much everything. Marcus really enjoyed the intelligent chats he'd have with the young warrior. Before anyone knew it, an hour had passed by and Marcus checked on the deer one final time. Taking a small piece he put it in his mouth, savoring the sweet, smoky and spicy taste. It was juicy and tender and oh so succulent. He groaned in the pleasure that erupted in his mouth with his eyes closed.

"Time to eat!" he exclaimed and the three that weren't unconscious sprang into action and using their swords they each took a large piece to munch on. At this time, Rigaldo began to stir and Marcus cut a large piece for the small warrior. He walked over to Rigaldo just as he opened his eyes and staring directly into Marcus's smiling face, who was crouched beside him holding a large piece of meat out for him to take. Rigaldo tentatively grasped the tender morsel and dug his teeth into it. A blank gleam entered his eyes, shocked to the core at how good it tasted. He savagely tore into his food.

"This…is so…good…thank…you." Rigaldo said in between bites. Marcus's smile widened.

"You're welcome, buddy, enjoy and there is plenty more." Everyone stopped eating and stared at Marcus in shock when he called Rigaldo "buddy". Hell, even Rigaldo was taken by surprise.

"I like your heart. Your instincts are very strong and with more work you'll be able to be on par with me." Marcus explained and left to get himself a piece of meat.

_Well holly shit, it seems Marcus is finally opening up to someone. I guess I'll stop calling Rigaldo 'Blind Fuck', _Vladimir thought as he watched his cousin closely for a few more moments.

The night wore on with loud laughter and chatting. This was a memory that all would cherish. This night was a symbol that no matter how dark the shadows of chaos are that moments like these always managed to shine through with radiance of the sun, and with the force of a raging typhoon. Marcus kept to himself most of the night and catching Koslov's occasional glance of approval. That's all Marcus ever needed, was his cousin's, no, his _brother's_ acceptance. However; this was going to be the last time he would be with his brother in such a manner, and deep inside, Marcus knew it.

The morning after they awakened and packed the leftover meat that Marcus slowly smoked during the night. The warriors then continued on their journey to wipe out the infestation near the city of Isec. Again, Marcus led the group a good distance away to enjoy his solitude. He still kept tabs on their conversations and such. Marcus noticed that Koslov stopped referring to Rigaldo as 'Blind Fuck', rather using his name instead. He wondered why that was, but it wasn't all that important. They continued for many leagues until they arrived at a large, flowing river just before midday. They stopped for a short break and drank water till their hearts' content. Being genetically augmented warriors they needn't drink water nearly as much as normal humans did. They could go almost two weeks without a single drop of water, but Marcus always liked to consume water every few days if he could. After a few minutes of rest they marched on.

The wind was blowing against them, providing a nice coolant against the scorching sun. Marcus breathed in through his nose and nearly hurled at the scent that was carried by the wind. Ignoring the sick knot in his stomach, Marcus sniffed again. His heightened sense of smell, either known it was lacking compared to the other warriors, picked up a very familiar scent. It smelled of rotten flesh and…something else. Marcus ran forward. The others noticed this and without question followed their comrade. Marcus skidded to stop on a hill in the road and looked on to what seemed like an abandoned town about twelve leagues from where he stood. Using his ability called 'God Eye' he scanned the town with perfect clarity. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, except the town was really abandoned, but his instincts were screaming at him that something wasn't right. He has not nor will he ever ignore his gut feeling. Marcus heard the others arrive behind him and turned to address them.

"This town carries a smell similar to that of Yoma. I scanned the area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. However, my instincts are telling me that not all is as it seems. I suggest someone scouts the town before proceeding."

"Are there any civilians?" Vlad asked.

"Negative, it has been abandoned for some time now it seems." Koslov nodded, thinking over his words.

"Marcus, you recon the area. Report back here when you are finished."

"Understood!" Marcus exclaimed before taking off into the air at break-neck speed.

"If he finds any Yoma and depending how many there are do we exterminate them?" Riful asked.

"Affirmative."

Marcus landed in what would be the town square, but it was hard to tell due to the immense damage to the buildings surrounding him. Bits of walls littered the entire square making it rather difficult see anything over the mounds of debris. Marcus expanded his senses and slowly wandered through the obliterated town. A few moments passed by and sure enough he could hear, smell and place all of the exact locations of the Yoma around him. It seemed they were watching him, but they didn't attack. They most likely thought they were truly hidden from him and they didn't feel the need to attack, figuring that Marcus would just move on. Grinning, Marcus decided to play along with their little game and launched himself into the sky to report back to Vladimir. Marcus set foot in front of his comrades and gave them a big smile.

"They were trying to hide themselves, thinking that I would just move on. It was quite cute in fact."

"Well, let's go say hi shall we?" Marcus gave them a head start before jumping into the air once more. Marcus circled the town high above as he watched his fellow warriors split up, each taking on a section of the town. As usual, Koslov charged sword swinging right in the center of town. While Isley took the right flank, startling all those that were hiding and waiting to ambush anyone below in the streets. Rigaldo took the left flank, while Riful annihilated any stragglers in the streets. The only part of town that wasn't under attack was the far end, which a large group of Yoma, numbering around twenty or so, was moving up towards Koslov's position, who was currently in the square fending off wave after wave of Yoma. Sky diving straight towards the group of enemies, Marcus unsheathed his blade and he broke the sound barrier before smashing the cobblestones of the street. When he landed, he caught three by surprise and stomped on them when landing. A massive dust cloud formed, with a purple blood spray soaking the street and the ruined houses around. Marcus didn't wait for the Yoma to gather themselves to attack, so from within the dust cloud he lunged forward and sliced a Yoma's head in two. Two rather large Yoma charged at him, claws at the ready. Marcus stood there, the brim of his helmet foreshadowing his eyes. He suddenly swung his arm in a quick wide arc to the side, cutting the Yoma in half at the waist. Now the rest of the Yoma banded together and attacked as one. Surrounded on all sides, Marcus stabbed his sword into the ground and waited to tear them a part with his bare hands. The first one to get within range swung its clawed hands at Marcus's face. As quick as lightning, the black warrior ducked beneath the blow and popped up behind his attacker. He then reached and grabbed each of his arms in an iron grip with his fists and wrenched. The Yoma screamed in pain as his arms were torn clean off and purple blood burst from the wounds. The beast died from blood loss and Marcus continued to tear apart the Yoma one by one, not giving any mercy, no quarter to these wretched monsters. The last one lunged at him, screaming for Marcus's death. Marcus lazily grabbed the Yoma's shoulders and turned her around. The warrior shot his open right hand through the back of the Yoma, grabbed her heart and burst out of her chest. They Yoma looked at her still beating heart in Marcus's clutches and watched as he crushed it into a pile of mush.

"You're a…monster." She gurgled out before going limp. Marcus took his arm out and kicked the body across the street and straight into a house, effectively bringing down the rest of the building with the impact. Marcus grabbed his blade and returned it to its rightful place. He quickly made his towards the center of town. When he arrived, Marcus saw Koslov splitting his last kill straight down the middle. He watched blood spray in all directions and internal organs spilled onto the cobblestones. Soon, the others joined them as well, all covered in gore, but they had satisfied expressions as if they just had sexual intercourse for the past ten minutes. Marcus chuckled to himself.

"Ah, that was extremely satisfying." Koslov growled in pleasure.

"Am I the only one that didn't take pleasure from this?" Marcus asked with a grin.

"I guess so, but you're just weird like that." Riful smiled with a wink as she said this. Marcus just gave her a blank expression.

"Now that we cleared the Yoma, should we continue onward?" Isley asked and Vlad nodded. They pushed on towards their objective. Not bothering to wash the blood from their armor and uniforms. They would all do it when they next made camp. They marched on through the night, not even bothering to rest and eat. The group had only a day and a half till they arrived at the massive fortress city, Isec. Through the night they kept quiet and listened for any disturbances nearby, so as to counter any ambushes from bandits or Yoma. It was boring, uneventful, and worst of all Marcus had a sudden urge. He felt the need to have sex. It was odd, he never experienced this sudden urge before. The only time when he felt this kind of lust was when he was around Luciela, after they teased and pleasured each other for the first time. However, this random feeling with no clear reason why he felt this sudden lust baffled him. He wasn't leading the group like before so when the moon shined on his face, Riful noticed his flushed face.

"Marcus, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm just fine." He responded rather curtly and it took a half a minute before Riful realized what was wrong with him. She was shocked and highly amused at this new development and she began to giggle.

"Oh my goddesses, you're horny aren't you?" this caught Vladimir's attention, who was up front and he looked at his cousin amused.

"Is this true?" Koslov knew this was going to be rich.

"No." Marcus responded shortly.

"So not true. You have the biggest blush on your face and your breathing is short and ragged and I am willing to bet little Marcus has decided to say hi." Riful interjected and the others burst out in laughter, while Marcus's blush grew.

"So, brother, who were you thinking about?"

"That's the thing, I wasn't thinking about anyone, it just happened." Marcus shrugged.

"This is great. This is so fucking great. It seems Luciela has brought out Marcus's hidden side. Marcus, you might be a nympho." Vlad grinned wickedly and laughed.

"How do you know that Luciela and I did anything? For all you know she could've just avoided me the entire time."

"Marcus, I know you. I know for a fact that when opportunities arise you don't hesitate to take up on them. I also know that she was extremely attracted to you." Koslov wrapped one of his huge arms around Marcus's shoulders as they continued to march on through the night.

"Oh, Marcus, you naughty boy. What did you do to her? Did she scream your name?" Riful was really packing it on thick with her teasing.

"More or less." Was all Marcus said.

"Come on, tell me details." She whined and Marcus complied to shut her up. He recounted the event with clear, unadulterated details. Making Riful blush with every word he said. He would even sultrily growl and look at her while doing it, trying his best to make her uncomfortable, which worked like a charm. Even Koslov was a little surprised at what techniques he used on the busty beauty with the long pig tails. Secretly, all four of the warriors listening to Marcus's story filed away some of the things he did to Luciela for later use.

"So, you didn't get to stick it in?" Vlad asked.

"No, I did not."

"Well, at least you had some kinky fun with that goddess. You lucky son of a bitch." Vlad grinned at his cousin and looked away, just as the first rays of morning broke through the trees.

"And she swallows, huh?" Riful asked, kind of excited herself.

"Indeed."

"Did she like it?"

"Oh yeah, she fucking savored it, it was pretty erotic." Marcus smiled blissfully at the memory.

When late morning came, they decided to make camp near a clear pond, perfect for washing away the dirt, dried blood and dust from their equipment and bodies. None were shy in the least and they all jumped into the cool water bare of any clothing. Riful didn't mind at all, and what girl would? She got to gaze at four muscular gods bathing in the same pond as her. The five chatted and laughed about anything as they washed their uniforms and armor. Riful turned her back to them and began to hum and absently scrub her dark, thick hair. She was startled when she felt a strong arm wrap around her thin waist and hoist her up. She caught a glimpse of Marcus grinning evilly as he threw her into the air. She screamed and plunged into the water a good twenty feet away. She broke the surface sputtering and gulping for air as the other four laughed at her expense. Riful glared daggers at Marcus who had his arms crossed over his chest with a big, smug smirk on his face. The surface of the water barely reached his waist, revealing the muscular 'v' of his lower abdomen, and she swore she caught site of his manhood in the water. She blushed lightly and advanced on Rigaldo, who had his eyes closed now and leaning against the edge of the pool. She pounced on him and pushed his head under the surface. She let go and quickly backed off, so he wouldn't retaliate. When Rigaldo popped back up he immediately tackled Isley into the water. Then Koslov and Marcus started a legit fist fight with each other until everyone was involved in a huge, wet, naked brawl. There were many good natured insults thrown, and lots of "accidental" grabs of male parts from Riful, but no one really minded, because they all knew she was a pervert and would have revealed it at some point. They eventually got out laughing and dressed themselves back into their uniforms.

Marcus brought the smoked dear meat out and they all snacked slowly at the dried, seasoned meat, savoring every bite. Marcus and Koslov soon fell asleep while the others talked amongst themselves. However, they too fell into deep slumber, worn out from traveling and the brawl they had just finished. Marcus dreamed of the same thing he had seen a few nights ago. It played out the same as before, with him watching as his cousin lost all sense of humanity and turned into some kind of raging monster. He had grown used to this dream, but never could figure out why he was dreaming this over and over. Marcus at first chalked it up to anxiety and what not, but after a while he began to think otherwise. He couldn't help but think that this dream was a premonition of what was going to happen. And the more he thought about this theory, the more he felt like he was right. It was needless to say he was frightened if he found out the hard way that he was right, but what would it mean for the rest of them?

When they awakened, it was late evening and they packed up their things and donned their armor. They readied themselves, for they were closing in on their destination and each of them were ready to kill. Koslov lead the way and the others followed closely behind. They were all quiet, each anticipating the coming battle, their blood boiling for action. Vladimir was practically frothing at the mouth in bloodlust and Marcus readied himself to forcibly subdue his cousin if need be. Within the hour they began to smell the rancid stench of Yoma in the distance. It almost smelled as if there were hundreds of them in one area, which was how strong the scent was, nearly making the warriors hurl. Faint sounds of primal growling and howling echoed throughout the night, making the warriors assume there were hordes of Yoma ahead. They each began to understand why they sent five warriors from within the single digits, for they knew they had a challenge ahead. A half hour went by and they had finally arrived at their destination. They quietly climbed an upgrade in their path and came to an edge of a cliff overlooking a large valley sum hundred feet below. The city of Isec lay in the distance that merely was shown as a black silhouette in the night. However, that wasn't what caught the attention of the warriors, it was the massive army of Yoma below.

"How in the hell does a horde of Yoma grow to be this size? I thought the Organization had an iron fist on this crap?" Rigaldo asked quietly, as they laid down to keep themselves hidden.

"Let's pull back from this cliff. I can use my 'God Eye' to recon their numbers." Marcus said and they retreated from the edge. They watched as Marcus's eyes lost focus for a moment before coming back to his senses.

"What did you see?" Isley asked.

"There are well over five hundred, but that's not what has me worried,' Marcus looked into Vladimir's eyes, 'they have her Koslov."

"Who?"

"The one that saved us when we were young." Koslov's face instantly darkened in rage.

"You and I are going after her. The rest of you do what you do best!" Koslov stood, the others following. They stood at the edge of the cliff once more, not worrying about being discovered any longer. Vlad looked into the center of the enemies' masses and saw a middle aged woman that resembled the woman that has rescued him and Marcus all those years ago. She was trying to fight back as best as she could, but the Yoma were too many and they freely played with the woman. Tearing her clothes and leaving painful scratches all over her body. The rage built in the two brothers, to the point where each was surrounded in an aura of Yoki. Koslov's crimson aura with a tinge of black surrounded his body, demanding to be unleashed. Marcus shook with pure rage as his disease took him over, a vortex of violet and grey energy circled around him like a raging typhoon. The other warriors observed in awe, as these two demons were about to unleash the nine hells upon any who crossed their path. The two warriors in black drew their swords simultaneously.

"LEAVE NONE ALIVE!" Vladimir roared and charged down into the large army of monsters. Marcus threw himself into the air, flew for a few seconds and then launched straight down into the crowd of Yoma, near where their step mother stood. A massive dust cloud formed and bits of Yoma flew in all directions.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Marcus roared and sprang into action, cutting down any in his path. Using his entire body as a weapon he easily dominated the battlefield. Koslov was not too far behind if dozens of Yoma just suddenly fly a half a mile from behind Marcus was anything to go by. Like Marcus, Koslov was in no mood to stop, all he wanted was to eradicate these pathetic ants and save their step-mother. He gave no mercy, at this time he held no meaning for the word. Marcus and Koslov seemed to be demons, born from the shadows of the deepest parts of hell. Nothing stood more than a blinking eye in their wake of destruction. The woman watched in a mixture of terror and happiness. She was dearly happy to see her boys alive and grown up. To see them coming to her rescue. When she saw the two warriors in black amongst their enemies she knew without a doubt these men were her boys she took in under her wing. She was also horrified at the devastation they caused while in their enraged state. She hated what the Organization did to her sons, she would never forgive this act of villainy.

"MOTHER!" Marcus shouted as he cut down three Yoma in a blink of an eye. These Yoma was all that stood in his way of reuniting with his mother. Koslov not too far behind, she watched as he grabbed a Yoma and using his brute strength tore it in two with a triumphant roar. Marcus ran to her and embraced her in a strong grip, but not too hard as to not hurt her. Vlad hurried over and embraced her as well, as the other three warriors fended off the Yoma from advancing onto them. The woman cried as she embraced her boys, not wanting to let go. She couldn't believe how they grew. Marcus stood over her by a couple inches, but his build was still rather large. Koslov towered over by at least a foot, clearly around six feet and seven inches tall and his massive size swarmed her. She felt like a small child compared to them.

"It's so good to see you two, oh how I've missed you so!"

"It's okay now, we're here and we are not leaving anytime soon." Vlad said as he pulled away to look her over. Except for her torn clothes and a few scratches she was fine.

"Can you still fight?' Marcus asked and she nodded, 'then take my blade." He held out his sword and she grabbed it. It did have weight, that much was for sure, but she could easily handle it. Her training was among the best she'd ever received, which allowed her to wield the heavy sword with relative ease.

"I never thought I'd be fighting alongside my sons. This is truly a blessing." She said as she advanced onto a Yoma and cut its head from its shoulders, the body crumpled to the ground. Marcus charge forward and tore apart his enemies with his bare hands. His mother was amazed of the fluidity of his form. His blocks, impervious and his attacks, earth shattering. His long, black cape flew about him, only adding to his beautiful dance of death. She quickly ducked under a swinging clawed hand and spun around to slice the Yoma in half at the waist. Vlad was beside her and the brute strength along with his ferocity stunned her as he steadily gained ground. The training these two received must have been arduous, probably almost cruel. Their three companions were just as impressive. Each proving their control and seemingly perfect swordsmanship. With the six warriors working together as one they easily decreased their numbers, but there were still many more.

"We have the momentum, don't let up!" Marcus shouted and the group pushed themselves and drove back the enemy against the cliff face, effectively cornering them for the slaughter. However, the enemy made a desperate move. They began to swarm on their right flank, which was their least protected and attacked Marcus from his right. He had to draw his attention to this new development and engaged the enemy once more. Koslov saw this and doubled his efforts to protect their mother, who was doing incredibly well. Vladimir heard a pained yelp from where Marcus stood, but he could not see him for the Yoma had surrounded him in a thick mass of attacking bodies. Marcus yelled in pain again and again, but Koslov couldn't send anyone to help him, he couldn't afford to lose this position. He couldn't go himself, because he had his duty to protect the woman beside him. Marcus was being overwhelmed.

_I'm sorry brother, but I cannot help you,_ Vladimir thought sadly and fought harder for his cousin's sake.

Marcus tried his best to fight off the horrendous army of flesh eating monsters, but eventually they all closed in at once and held his arms, as others struck him. He used his over powered legs to instantly kill any who attacked him from the front, but he could do nothing from behind. He had to do something fast, but what? What could he do? He was trapped in a crowd of beasts who all wanted his destruction. This was not how he was going to die! Not by these wretched beings of filth! He would not allow them such an honor by taking his life, they were not worthy of such! Subconsciously, Marcus's power absorbed into his right palm, collecting and adding as much his body could spare. A faint violet light shown through the bodies of Yoma and Marcus now noticed what the sudden rush of power was. He knew exactly what do now. He broke away his right arm and saw on orb of pure Yoki the size of his head in his palm. Marcus, with every ounce of strength he had left broke away for a split second, but it was enough time. He raised his palm into the air and brought down into the ground.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" He thundered as a shock wave ruptured from where the orb met the ground. The world became silent as if it was holding its breath in anticipation. Suddenly, a rush of air sucked into the area where Marcus planted his palm. Then, as if the air became hot and solid, the orb exploded. A massive wave exploded outward in all directions disintegrating all things living around him. Boulders the size of small hills blew for miles away. The cliff face that lay before them was completely obliterated into thin air, never to exist again. Koslov just managed to use his body as a shield around their mother as his Yoki aura provided some sort of shield around them. The others weren't affected as well, but were pushed back by the force of the explosion. Within a few seconds the air cleared of dust, smoke and remnants of Marcus's energy output. Within seconds, the entire force of Yoma were wiped out, not even bodies existed, just a few scattered piles of ashes here and there. Koslov was simply amazed by the tremendous power his cousin displayed. Marcus somewhat stiffly walked up to the group. His garments in tatters and deep wounds covered his entire body. His armor was still completely intact, seeing how it was made out of the same steel their swords were made of.

"Well, that was inter…" Marcus was suddenly cut off as a Yoma, which was half dead, advanced on their mother who had her back turned. No one noticed. Except for Marcus. He sprang into action, but his depleted energy and wounds slowed him down significantly. He tried to warn the others, for they were closer, but it was all too late as Marcus watched in horror as the Yoma brought down his clawed right hand down onto her back, splitting it open. Yelling with hatred, Marcus grabbed the Yoma and slammed his teeth into its neck and tore half of its neck away and watched as it crumpled down to the ground dead. Marcus turned and saw Koslov cradling their mother in his arms, while begging her to stay alive. Marcus went over and knelt beside them, tears streaming down his face.

"Boys…I'm sorry our reunion didn't last long…forgive me…" with those last words the light left her beautiful blue eyes and went limp in Koslov's arms. The others stood behind with grim expressions, tears in their eyes as they watched their strongest comrades break down in despair.

"Mother…Mother! GODDAMMIT! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vladimir roared into the night and backed away as if this was just some horrible nightmare, but he knew it wasn't. Marcus held onto his mother and cradled her head into his chest. His tears flowed down his grief stricken face, his emerald eyes filled with the deepest sorrow anyone could ever see.

"I hate them…I hate them all!' Marcus growled quietly, 'I HATE THEM ALL WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! I WILL AVENGE YOU MOTHER!" Marcus hollered. Vladimir had walked some distance away, staring intently into the ground with empty eyes. His crimson and black aura more vibrant than ever before. He was beginning to lose control of his Yoma side. Koslov felt an extremely deep pleasure from within his belly and he took it as a glorious reprieve from his grief and guilt. The earth began to tremble, unnoticeable at first, but eventually small rocks began to shake. Marcus watched as these small stones shook and jumped and then looked over at his cousin, whose aura was so thick he could hardly see his body from within. Then suddenly his energy erupted forth into the sky. So bright it nearly blinded the spectators watching in horror as their friend lost all sense of humanity. The pillar of red and black light reached miles into the sky and the earth began to shake more violently as cracks began to form. These cracks grew and grew until trees and cliff sides fell into these deep crevices. Pillars of flame erupted forth, reaching hundreds of feet high into the air. Marcus realized where he had seen this from. His widened in terror as he realized his nightmares had indeed come to life!

"KOSLOV, DON'T LET IT CONSUME YOU! FIGHT IT!" Marcus yelled, but it was futile, his cousin was lost to the world. More fissures formed and more flames shot into the air. The entire area would soon be engulfed in this apocalypse and they would all die if they stayed behind. Picking up the body of his mother he turned to warn the others, but before he could a thunderous roar erupted from where Koslov was engulfed by his power. Marcus looked on and watched as Koslov walked out from his pillar of light. The energy dissipated and they all cowered in fear of what they saw. Just like in Marcus's visions, Koslov looked like a sixteen foot tall black demon, with glowing red markings covering his body of armor. Large spikes protruded from his shoulders and his face had no visible mouth. For the first time in his life, Marcus felt the need to flee.

"RUN!" He commanded and they all sprinted with the aid of their Yoki to speed themselves to tremendous heights. Marcus looked back one last time and regretted that he wasn't powerful enough to save their mother. If he had, none of this would've happened. This catastrophe could have been avoided. Fighting more tears, he tightened his hold around the lifeless woman in his arms and sped up. Marcus knew in his heart this was not going to be the last time he'd see Koslov again.

The second day of their retreat, Marcus, Riful, Isley and Rigaldo skidded to a stop. Each of them dropped to their knees exhausted. Breathing hard, Marcus stood and looked at the woman in his arms. Her lifeless eyes gazing back at him, with a small smile frozen upon her lips. Her skin had long turned pale from death. Marcus, having prolonged it long enough, set her down gently and proceeded to dig her a grave. Seeing what their commander was doing, the three warriors joined in and helped, either known they were nearly about to drop dead from over exertion. Marcus really appreciated their help and he gave them a sad, but grateful smile. It took all four of them around twenty or so minutes to excavate a decent sized grave. Marcus, while sighing, lifted his step-mother into his arms and gently placed her down into her grave and crossed her delicate hands over each other across her stomach. He looked over at his comrades and saw that each had tears streaming from their faces, their heads bowed in respect. Marcus gazed down at her and reached for his symbol on his chest. He tore the fabric and put it between her hands, so she could carry a memento of one of her sons into the Void.

"This woman was a warrior unlike any other. A woman I owe my life to. A woman whose memory will live on within my blade. I promised to avenge her, and I will carry out that promise for the rest of my life.' His eyes grew angry, 'none will ever kill anyone I care about. NONE ARE WORTHY OF THAT HONOR!" He shouted to the heavens and as if to signify that the pact was sealed, a loud clash of thunder resounded directly above them, but there were no thunder clouds, just the sun and a ray shining onto the grave of his mother. All eyes gazed into the sky in awe. Never in recorded history ever told of proof of the existence of gods, and yet here they stood as they observed a stand-alone ray of sunlight basking the woman in the grave. Another clash of thunder rocked the area and a gold bolt of lightning struck the grave, blinding all who stood near. As the light faded, Marcus looked over where the bolt of lightning struck and where there was a hole was now filled with a perfectly smooth rectangle of forest green diamond. Tears of awe and joy poured down his cheeks. The gods seemed to be in support of him. It was a daunting realization, but it felt oddly familiar.

_"The pact has been sealed…" _a whisper resounded in his mind and it distinctly sounded feminine in nature. He looked down at his mother's tomb and thought if that was her voice that he heard, but he couldn't be sure. The ray of light faded and all things returned to how it was before the first clap of thunder. Marcus turned to his fellow warriors and they had utterly shocked expressions, it was almost comical.

"That was an eye opener." He commented, catching the attention of all three.

"Understatement of the century." Riful said, mouth still agape.

"What do we do now?" Rigaldo asked.

"I'm going to report to the Council what has transpired, but I am going to leave out the 'higher beings came down before me' part. I suggest you keep everything you saw to yourselves, am I clear?" they stood at attention and saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Damn right I am. Now go on about your usual business. Till next time." He waved and marched off into the forest. You had a two week march back to command, so he decided to not push himself too hard. His thoughts mulled over all that had happened in the past two days. First his step-mother died. Then Koslov turned into…whatever he was. If that wasn't enough, he had just seen and experienced actual proof that the gods existed. All of these surprises was sure to make Marcus lose his mind. So, Marcus continued on towards command at a leisurely pace, not knowing that someone was sitting on a cliff about a league away, who had watched all that transpired. The figure smiled to herself and gazed up into the sky, still not understanding what had happened, but one thing was clear; Marcus was a being not to be messed with, especially now that he had the backing of gods. She stood and turned away, her four braids whipping around in a flourish.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: The Board Is Set; the Pieces Are Moving

The Council chamber was cold and dark as ever. Marcus hated being in this particular room and it all had to do with the depressing fact that the leaders of the Organization, vile and corrupt older gentlemen, sitting upon their throne like chairs. Marcus absolutely loathed these people with every fiber of his being. He had waltzed straight in with a hard expression. Many of the unranked warriors had tried to greet him, but he blatantly ignored them and left them behind with dumbfounded expressions. He had just witnessed his brother losing control and his mother dying, he was not in the mood, nor will he ever be, for small talk. The guards that were standing in front of the large double doors that lead into the Council chambers were adamant on not letting Marcus through, so Marcus did what he did best; he quickly dispatched them with a fist each, crumpling them to the floor asleep. Now, he was listening to these old fools converse amongst themselves with the grave news that Marcus relayed.

"Number two, we have come to a decision concerning you and you alone,' one of the Council members began, 'you are to remain here until further notice. You will be reinstated as number zero. If what you say has come to pass then we can't risk you being killed in combat against your cousin. That will be all." He knew they were lying with that last part. They didn't want Marcus to kill off their most prized weapon. They didn't care whether Marcus died or not, so with this knowledge he saluted and turned about and left.

_You fools you have no idea what chain of events you have forced upon yourselves. There are more than just one enemy you have in your midst, _Marcus thought to himself with an evil grin plastered on his usually stoic features. As he was marching through the larger portion of the Organization, where most of the trainees were being instructed, Marcus saw a young warrior among a group of other warriors training in the arts of speed. She was rather cute for such a youngster. Marcus made a detour and advanced into the massive training room, clothes still in tatters and cape nearly nonexistent.

"…you must feel the energy flow through you. Become one with it and you'll be able to do anything." The instructor, to Marcus's surprise, was an unranked warrior. She was beautiful in her own right, but Marcus wasn't interested, he didn't have time for such thoughts and intimate relations. As soon as he arrived the instructor's eyes bulged in surprise.

"CLASS, ATTENTION!" She shouted and in unison every trainee and the instructor clicked their heels together and saluted.

"At ease,' he saluted in respect and he turned his attention to the woman, 'I have need to speak with one of your trainees."

"Of course, sir, who is it do you request?" Marcus pointed at the young lady that had caught his attention.

"That young lady right there." The instructor instantly got her attention, which made his ears ring in pain, making him cringe; much to his annoyance.

"Trainee Octavia, front and center, double time!" the woman shouted and the presumably Octavia came forth in a rush, whom saluted her superiors.

"Octavia, reporting in, ma'am!"

"Octavia, I was just observing you from afar and I would want you to be my pupil from now on." Needless to say, everyone in the room was flabbergasted that a ranked warrior wanted to personally teach one of their own. Octavia sputtered with shock.

"B…But why, sir?"

"It is not your place to question one of higher rank than yourself, trainee Octavia!" the instructor barked.

"It is quite alright. I would like to speak with her in private." The woman saluted and left the duo to continue training the others. Marcus motioned for Octavia to follow him and they left the training field for a nice stroll.

"Just so you know, Octavia, my methods might come across as harsh, maybe even cruel, but just know you are perfectly safe with me. No harm will ever befall you."

"Thank you, sir."

"You can call me, Garius. None of this "sir" bullshit when you are in my presence."

"Understood, Garius." At that, Marcus grinned manically, making Octavia shiver and almost piss herself.

"We are going to have so much fun." He chuckled evilly and Octavia thought she had just sold her soul to the most evil creature of all time.

_What have I gotten myself into? _She asked herself in horror, listening to "Garius" chuckle like a mad man. This was the first student he would take under his wing, the first of the strongest of warriors. With his teachings, the warriors he taught would be nearly unstoppable, exactly what he would need for his newly planned rebellion against the Organization.

Vladimir still hadn't been spotted. In the span of sixty years, not a soul has seen or heard of Koslov. To many a person, he was just a hoax, but to the few who saw what happened that fateful night six decades before knew he was out there, roaming the land without consequence. Marcus knew without a doubt that Vladimir was up to something, for he was unusually quiet and had been minding his own business. The only lead Marcus had of where he was, was when word reached the Organization that Isec, the largest fortress metropolis on the island of Toulouse, was completely and utterly destroyed. This happened two days after Koslov's awakening, leaving no survivors to speak of. Marcus figured the only other person powerful enough, besides himself, to be able to destroy such a massive city in a matter of an hour was Koslov. What's most interesting was that the ruins of Isec lay in the east, just barely a two week march from the Organization. Events that had taken place in the past sixty years were pivotal and vital to what Marcus had been planning.

Whenever the Organization deemed a warrior, regardless of what their ranks were, unfit for active duty, they would either send them on a mission that lead to certain death, or execute them by sending a few strong warriors or in Hysteria's case, the entire current generation of active warriors. On a fateful day, the entire generation of Hysteria's time was sent to eliminate fore mentioned warrior. Hysteria, who had come to be known as 'Hysteria the Elegant' had killed many of the warriors, until Rosemary had distracted her for a brief moment, allowing Teresa of the Faint Smile to land a devastating blow and killing Hysteria. Now, Marcus couldn't just allow such a powerful warrior to die, so he waited until word reached Staff that the job was done and he snuck off to Rockwell Hill. However, when he arrived Hysteria's body wasn't there. The only sign of a struggle were the torn bodies of Hysteria's generation. This wasn't adding up at all. How can a warrior be presumed dead, but there body nowhere to be found, along with no evidence of said warrior being there in the first place. Marcus was very perplexed and deep in thought when he noticed something on a large boulder off to his right. He went over to it and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that it was blood in the form of words.

**"I have returned." **Marcus began to add up everything in his mind. The bodies of the warriors, they weren't killed by a blade. They were torn apart. The only beings that were capable of such a feat were Awakened Beings or Marcus himself, and the only known Awakened Being in this area was Koslov. Which would make sense. Marcus glared at the boulder and put his right fist through it, creating a small explosion of dust and rock. Koslov stole a would be powerful ally and one of his few students that he had taken under his wing, and Vladimir came from seemingly out of nowhere and took that ally from him! Words could not describe how frustrated Marcus was with Vladimir! Marcus eventually calmed himself and turned away to leave, but stopped himself to search off into the distance towards a tall ridge where he thought he saw someone watching him. His instincts were right though, because there was someone watching him; someone who was shrouded in a dark cloak.

There was one moment in history that still perplexed and amazed Marcus. A moment when he found that Resonance wasn't anything he thought it really was and that it had no limits to what it could achieve. Teresa had been sentenced to death, and the Organization sent Irene, the current number two of the time, along with Noel and Sophia who bore the ranks fourth and third and were pretty close friends. However, when Staff sent Priscilla, a young lady who had the potential to be the most powerful warrior to ever exist, besides Marcus and Koslov of course, was sent to kill Teresa as well and was given the rank of two, demoting everyone present a rank. Priscilla was unstable and Marcus had kept a close eye on her growth, which was uncannily quick for a rookie. In the end of the confrontation, Teresa had been killed, beheaded to be exact, along with Sophia and Noel. The only survivor of Priscilla's wrath was Irene who had lost her sword arm, whom he did not find at the scene of the battle. Again, Marcus waited until the reports were made and once they were he had snuck off. He didn't know if he could bring back a headless warrior, but he had to try. So he had brought the bodies of Noel and Sophia and laid them next to Teresa. He was going to bring the three back all at once, dangerous, but more efficient than resurrecting them one at a time. He sat cross legged, closed his eyes and meditated. Marcus saw his vast currents of Yoki and he spread it all out over the three bodies in front of him, like a warm and glowing blanket of energy.

As expected, Noel and Sophia were fairly easy to bring back, but Teresa was a chore to say the least and it took nearly two hours. Once he was finished, he was almost completely drained; he could hardly stand. Teresa didn't have her usual faint smile when she came to, but rather very angry. She had demanded what had happened to Clare, the young girl that was with her upon dying, and nearly throttled Marcus for not knowing who said girl was. Eventually she had calmed, spiking the questions of Sophia and Noel, much to the annoyance of Marcus, who was not in the best mood to be questioned while he was drained so. He had moodily ordered them to quiet themselves so he could speak without interruption. Marcus had told them his plan of what he was going to do to the Organization and asked if they would help him. Needless to say, the three ladies excitedly agreed and swore their loyalties to him. He thanked them for their assistance in the coming rebellion ahead and stumbled off, staggering slightly from exhaustion.

Thinking back on all he had done brought a rare smile to his lips. Never had such a movement been attempted, the warriors were too afraid to act, but not Marcus. He was so powerful the only one capable of killing him was none other than Koslov himself. So, with him being the spear head of this rebellion, many others would follow his lead without question and he knew this. Marcus was, in the truest sense of the word, a harbinger. Many of the warriors had come to know the warrior in black with the bladed helmet as the Demon of the Organization. When he heard this, he laughed at how absurd this title was, but then he began to think. The title wasn't all that bad and it was accurate, more so than he ever thought, so he decided to embrace such a title. Marcus stared out into the night from the window in his private chambers. It was almost time to act. He just had to wait until one more event to take place and then he would act out the second phase of his plan.

It was midday and the birds were singing in a small town to the south. This town was in high spirits and care free, the people weren't even bothered by a strange, yet overwhelming presence that had recently arrived. With a childish smile on her features, that border lined on insane and humming a cheery tune and her head bopping from side to side, mimicking the tempo of her footsteps, this woman was truly a sight to behold. She was very beautiful, but most humans were frightened of the Silver Eyed Witches, especially if they had the chance to speak with this particular one. She was none other than Ophelia, the current number four in the Organization. Her features were sharp. Ears pointed, gaze was crazy with barely contained blood lust and her hair was neatly put into a braided pony tail. However, the people were too busy and cheerful to take notice of such a person in their midst. Ophelia wasn't on any sort of mission, so she had the whole day to relax. She eventually arrived at an inn and she did what she did best. Ophelia crashed through the door, shouting happily that she was hungry and upsetting every man, woman and small child as they ate and conversed, but of course this warrior didn't give a damn. She advanced to an open bar stool, which was currently next to a large man in a dark cloak, who was currently drinking from a large mug filled with mead. Ophelia shrugged and sat at the stool and ordered a mug of mead herself. The cloaked man glanced over with a smug smile, which was odd because there wasn't anything to be smug about.

"Greetings, bitch, how are you on this fine evening." Came the sarcastic greeting from the strange man. Ophelia laughed like a nutcase.

"You are certainly a strange one. Tell me, do you always greet others, typically women, like that?"

"Sure do, know why? 'Cause I don't give a fuck!" the man nearly shouted and chugged down the rest of his mead, making Ophelia giggle madly. There was just something about this man that Ophelia found intriguing, even if this man was a complete stranger. Ophelia was a more than a little disappointed when the stranger stood to leave, paying the bar keep a few gold before turning around. Suddenly, the man put a large hand on Ophelia's left shoulder plate and she tilted her head around to gaze into his eyes. A shiver ran through her when she saw that his eyes were a glowing crimson. The man then spoke in a rugged, but serious tone.

"Watch yourself Claymore, you'll never know what lurks right in front of you before it's too late,' Ophelia began to feel an overwhelming power surround her and she now knew that this entire time she had been speaking to an Awakened Being, and she couldn't even sense him! 'Destiny is a real bitch, by the way, so be on your guard. Farewell, Ophelia, number four of the Organization." With that, the cloaked man left the inn without so much as a second glance. For the first time in her life, since that night when her brother was devoured, she felt true terror.

"…man was wearing a dark cloak and he stood nearly seven feet…" Ophelia had arrived at the Organization to report to Staff of what she had discovered while in the south, about six days prior. She had made her way there with all speed and anyone with a brain could tell she was exhausted beyond recognition. The entire Council listened intently to her report, while Marcus stood in shadows observing the proceedings. He already knew as soon as she walked into the chamber of what she had seen, due to her terror stricken eyes. What Marcus didn't understand was why would Koslov show himself now of all times. It wasn't a slip up in Koslov's careful defenses, no, Koslov deliberately revealed himself for reasons unknown to any in the room. Marcus spoke up without revealing himself.

"Number four, 'his voice rang out deep and formidable, demanding respect, 'did this man have strange eyes?" Ophelia paused before answering, obviously awaiting to see if the owner of the voice would reveal himself. However, Marcus did not.

"Yes, they glowed of the deepest crimson and I felt that hell itself was standing right in front of me."

"You are dismissed." Marcus commanded, ignoring the angry glances he was given from his so called superiors; he merely shrugged it off.

"Yes, sir." Ophelia saluted and marched out with a slight tired limp.

"Number zero, you will refrain from giving OUR warriors orders when in OUR presence!" one of the older gentleman thundered and Marcus whirled on him with no hesitation. He grabbed the man's face with his armored hands and spoke in a calm voice.

"Listen here, you worm of an infidel, Koslov has decided to show himself and that means I am going to take command of any operation that I come up with to stop whatever he is planning. If any of you have any sort of objections I will kill you on the spot, am I understood?" the man in his grasp began to laugh.

"You do realize that if you kill us that the Organization will just send others to take our seats? The Organization's tendrils of influence run deeper than anyone of us thought it ever did." Marcus merely smiled and tore the man's head from his shoulders. A shower of crimson painted the front of Marcus's uniform and seeped onto the stone work below his feet. He dropped the head in his hands next to the man's corpse with a sickening thud. Marcus gazed at every single one of them and decided to give them a false pretense of what he was going to do.

"I am going to find Koslov and find out what he is planning, even if I have to beat him into submission to tell me." He exclaimed, with no intention of doing anything of what he just said. The Northern Campaign, technically the extermination of the Organization's rule breakers, would be taking place in a few months, so Marcus was going to go speak with Isley, an old friend and the Abyssal of the North. Marcus was going to inform him of the plan, either known the King of the North didn't swear his loyalty, but Marcus knew he would, because of their friendship and respect he had for Marcus. Marcus focused on a single point to his left and opened a gateway that resembled a worm hole of sorts. A technique he discovered while using Resonance one night. This gateway can lead one to any location, as long as they knew the destination from memory, and be there in seconds, no matter how far the location was. Marcus named it the Rupture Gate. He gave one last intimidating glare towards the old fools in the room and he stepped through the gate's eternal blackness. The gate closed behind him in a flourished dull thud.

Marcus arrived in the quiet town of Pieta, which was where the Northern Campaign was going to take place within the next few months. He had no idea where Isley's fortress was, otherwise he would've went straight there, but Pieta, having been there a long time ago, was the closest he could get. Marcus sighed and began his march out of town and up the ever ascending mountain range to the North, all the while an insane blizzard buffered Marcus, but he paid it no heed. He had a long hike up ahead and if it wasn't for the blizzard he would have just flew towards the area where Isley and his army were most likely hiding, but with the blizzard he wouldn't dare use the Skyhawk, for many unseen consequences could happen. He couldn't wait to see his old friend again and meet Priscilla in person, and of course he couldn't wait to scare Rigaldo half to death. It was going to be quite the amusing and interesting experience.

Marcus, after a full four day hike up the mountains of Alphonse, he now stood amongst a dozen Awakened Beings, and surprisingly he didn't have a clue to who they were. He knew they were male, so they had to be from some of the oldest generations. They all were rather large and menacing in their own right, not to mention powerful. They didn't advance and attack him at first; they must have been surprised that a Claymore _willingly _sought them out, which would have been foolish for anyone else other than Marcus. Marcus smirked at how ill attempted a defense was against the likes of him, it was almost comical, but Marcus digressed. As if taunted by Marcus's sarcastic smile, one of the Awakened Beings charged forth in a rush of snow and wind. Marcus yawned into his hand, casually stepped to the side and stuck his foot out, effectively tripping the massive beast face first into a side of an icy cliff. Marcus chuckled and looked back towards the entrance of the fortress and saw someone that had brought many annoyances in the past.

"Isley would certainly be much annoyed with that disapproving display, Skyhawk Marcus." Rigaldo said with a knowing grin.

"Hey, buddy, how has things been here? Isley treating you good?" Marcus walked up to the still small warrior with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"No, he still treats me as if I am a walking accident."

"That's good,' Rigaldo grew an angry twitch in his left eye, which warmed Marcus's heart, 'however, I need to speak to Isley."

"Of course, right this way, I'm sure he will be happy to see you." Marcus followed the seemingly young warrior into the massive mountain fortress. Out of all of the Awakening Beings, Isley was the only one who willing let his power consume him. Apparently, he had enough of the Organization's constant lies and deceit, so he decided without further ado and awakened. Since then, the King of the North had done very well for himself and his followers. Marcus's grin grew larger when he saw Isley in casual clothes sitting upon a throne with a rather cute and beautiful, brown haired woman beside him. This woman was none other than Priscilla. She wore a warm, plain dress with a warm coat and her expression was completely innocent and aloof, but Marcus knew all too well that she was anything but innocent. Isley then took notice of their approach and smirked and stood from his throne. Marcus gave a sarcastic bow.

"Turn right around and leave, because where ever you go you bring trouble. It is quite annoying." Isley said, but didn't mean it, well, not all of it.

"Well, fuck you too, Isley. Just because many years ago we both got drunk and awoke the next day with half a town destroyed, is no reason to hate me so." Feigning hurt, Marcus clutched at his heart as if he was in pain.

"You managed to level two whole city blocks! And then you pinned the blame on me for you getting drunk! Where is the damn logic in that!?" Isley yelled in exasperation, but still smiled. Isley then felt a tug of his long sleeved tunic and looked down to see Priscilla gazing up at him.

"Isley, who is this man?" the young beauty asked with one of the cutest and softest voices Marcus had ever heard. It was rather difficult to know that she was the third most powerful being on the island.

"I am Marcus, ex-number zero of the Organization and it is finally a pleasure to meet you Priscilla. You were initiated into the ranks rather early for a Claymore and took Quick Sword Irene's position, number two and also killed Teresa of the Faint Smile. I watched you ever since your arrival at the Organization and also grieved for your misfortune. Such a sweet girl should never know the horrors we warriors live every day. When the Organization decided to experiment with you, my blood boiled with hatred for those fools and I want to apologize for not stepping in to stop them, but then again, you were brain washed to think that the Organization was just and kind and all that is fair." Priscilla was noticeably shocked to see that someone knew her so well. She stepped forward and took Marcus's right gauntleted fist into her own small, soft hands and gazed into Marcus's eyes as if searching a part of his soul; it almost unnerved Marcus.

"You don't have to apologize for my misfortune, for you have been through much worse. You and your brother have seen and done things that are far beyond me. I am happy to know that someone with a kind heart such as you was watching over me, either known you could do nothing to help." She then shocked everyone in the throne room when she embraced him, her arms around his waist. Marcus was stiff and frightened at first, but eventually relaxed enough to return the embrace.

"Thank you, Priscilla for your kind words. I promise you I will not fail to protect anyone again." The young woman smiled up at him and went back to sit beside a smiling, but thoroughly stunned Isley.

"Marcus, why are you here?" Isley asked and Rigaldo nodded slightly.

"It is time to act. I have been planning to bring down the Organization for nearly sixty years and in a few months it will be time to act. Throughout all these years I have gained many allies, some of which are presumed dead, but through events that I will not divulge they have returned and swore their loyalty to the cause; they are now in hiding." He paused to let them dwell on the information.

"Who are these allies you speak of?" Rigaldo lifted an eye brow inquisitively.

"Warriors who were deemed unnecessary to keep and decided to terminate. The only one I could not save was Hysteria, her body was nowhere to be found. Teresa, Noel and Sophia are a few allies I have." Priscilla grew a dark expression filled with anger and fear.

"Impossible, I beheaded Teresa."

"Like I said; I will not tell any of you how I did it, but she is very much alive, faint smile and all." Priscilla nodded, but said nothing else.

"So why not act now?" Isley was very intelligent, and knew why Marcus was here. He just wanted the warrior in black to say it out loud.

"I need the Awakened Beings to side with me and work alongside the Claymores. I know it would seem daunting, but if we all recognize a common goal, a common enemy, then we all can unite as one. It will take work and time to train, but we will be ready. There is also a possibility that the Organization isn't our only enemy…" Marcus trailed off, awaiting for realization to click in their brains. Isley flinched his gaze at Marcus knowingly.

"He has returned?"

"Yes, though his goal is very unclear, but he has made his presence known all too well. I know him, so I know he is up to something, I just do not know what." Rigaldo, the only one in the room that hid no clue as to who we were speaking of, was very confused.

"Who is this person you speak of?" Rigaldo asked with a blank expression.

"Vladimir Koslov." Marcus explained and that was all it took for Rigaldo to see flashes of that night so long ago. An expression of terror filtered to his usual serene features. Even Isley was terrified, but was able to mask it well enough. Priscilla didn't really seem to care, but Marcus knew that was just her personality.

"What do we do if Koslov proves to be an enemy?" Priscilla asked softly.

"Pray, pray to the goddesses for strength and wisdom. We will need it, because Koslov will most certainly bring hellfire down upon any who oppose him."

Blizzards of the Alphonse were rather dangerous and only fools would wander into one, but that's only if one were fully human. Fortunately, the current number three of the Organization, Galatea had no qualms of such dangers. A blizzard would not deter her curiosity, which had been piqued by an all too familiar Yoki energy and she had followed _him._ The owner of this Yoki meant a lot to her, for this man had taught her almost everything she now knew. Without him, she wouldn't be the 'Eye' of the Organization, so she felt it was her duty to find out what he had been up to these days, seeing how she was his student and all. Galatea was a rather tall, but extremely beautiful young woman. Her hair was light blonde and so long it flowed all the way to her lower back. She knew she was not the most serious warrior amongst her fellow comrades, but she knew when there was a time for play and a time for action. Galatea had those mischievous eyes that could tell anyone that she could very well play a prank on you and successfully blame it on the next person. On top of all those characteristics she was also incredibly powerful and she proved that a while ago to number forty seven and number nine by controlling the flow of Dauf's Yoki in small increments. Galatea was indeed an incredible warrior and well deserving of the rank of number three.

Her master once told her that when reasons to fight allude her, then fight for herself, fortunately, she never had such problems, because she already had a reason to fight; it was for her master. Galatea had long since figured that if she were to fight for anyone, it would be her master. He had taught everything she knew and also took care of her as if she were family, so she cared deeply for the man. His thick, pulled back black hair. Emerald eyes filled with intelligence, honor and kindness. That was what she saw at first, but as the years went by under his teachings she began to see different, darker emotions in those eyes of his. Galatea would observe him closely and when he thought no one was looking, emotions would flash across eyes and face. A deepened sadness she had noticed first, but it was fleeting. Then there was a hidden rage so deep and powerful she was surprised he hadn't lost control at any given moment. She also noticed longing in his eyes and she wondered if there was a significant other he hadn't been able to see, but she never asked, for it wasn't her place. Galatea, felt a connection with her master, she couldn't place what it was, but she felt something their between the two. The tall warrior continued on through the snow, closing in on her master's position and she noticed more than a dozen Yoki signatures that revealed all to be Awakened Beings. She was now really wondering what he was doing here with a dozen Awakened Beings. They weren't in combat, because the Yoki levels were stabilized and calm. She looked on in the distance and thought deeply.

_Marcus, what are you up to exactly? _Galatea put on more speed and used her Yoki to melt the snow in her path to help her navigate up the mountain range. Galatea would be lying if she didn't have a crush on her master when she was younger, but that eventually faded away when she grew older and recognized him as an older brother, perhaps like a father. That was close he was to her. Marcus had always helped ease the pain all of the trainees go through in the Organization. He had always surrounded her with his massive and warm Yoki to help ease the pain and it would take it all away for a short time. She was so cheerful when he was around, even when she was at the mercy of his training she was still happy. Still, when Galatea gazed into his pain stricken eyes she would always ask herself why she couldn't help him in return. Marcus was a solitude warrior and he handled every situation given to him without assistance. She knew he could handle anything, but he seemed so lonely sometimes that she wanted to just accompany him wherever he would go. Yet, Galatea never asked if he was looking for a friend, for fear of offending him or closing himself off further from her.

Marcus never spoke of his past to her and she never asked, but she knew his past was filled horrors no one else had ever experienced. Galatea adopted his strong will and his intellect, giving her an edge over most of her comrades. His rebellious attitude also rubbed off on her and she frequently disrespected her superiors with snide remarks and such. Marcus at one time caught wind of this and had confronted her about it. She was expecting a scolding, but he cracked a rare smile and laughed heartily and told her a job well done. Galatea truly looked up to him and she would follow his teachings until the end of her days. She was suddenly shaken out of her revelry when she found herself surrounded by a multitude of Awakened Beings. Galatea had just walked into a trap and she put her hand around the hilt of her massive blade. They advanced slowly, most likely assessing her strength; she would not back down.

"ENOUGH!" roared a thunderous voice from behind Galatea. She knew that voice, she had heard it hundreds of times in her past. Galatea felt warmth spread through her as she turned around to gaze at the newcomer. Standing before her, in black armor, a spiked helm and a long black velvet cape stood her master, Marcus. His emerald eyes glowing from the shadows of his helm and a slight smile on his lips. Galatea took her hand from her sword and quickly advanced towards him and embraced him urgently, a few tears forming in her eyes. Marcus tensed his muscles at first, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around his student he had not seen in for so long. He nuzzled the crook of her neck in a comforting way and she seemed to bury herself into him further.

"It is good to see you, Galatea." He said quietly into her ear.

"It's been so long, why haven't you visited me lately?" she asked in a hurt tone that made Marcus feel a pang of guilt. He held her at arm's length and gazed into her silver orbs.

"I am sorry, I have been very busy as of late and now I believe it is time to tell you why I am here…" Marcus led her to Isley's fortress and passed the massive gates that was the entrance. They went off to a private, empty room and he began telling her what he had been planning for the past six decades. At first, she was shocked and hurt, because he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her about his plans when he was training her, but she quickly through away that thought. He didn't tell her, for he wanted to protect her from such dark troubles and she also was not ready. Galatea was attentive in his explanations and she only asked a few questions to clarify anything she didn't immediately understand. Marcus would sometimes pause and smile at her, he genuinely loved her; she was like the sister he never had or perhaps even daughter. Galatea only nodded her understanding when he told her that the Awakened Beings have agreed long ago to serve him, and told her that was why Riful let her and the others live. Lastly, he told her he was waiting for the Northern Campaign to take place, but that a few months off, so all that was left was to wait. Galatea shifted nervously when she heard that last part and was almost afraid to tell him why she was in the north before she went to find him. She quickly gathered her courage and decided to inform him of the latest news.

"Marcus, the reason why I was in the area was to monitor and observe."

"Observe what exactly?" He asked neutrally.

"The Northern Campaign will begin later today." He shot to his feet and quickly went to the throne room, with Galatea closely behind. Isley and Rigaldo were bustling around speaking quickly and observing multiple maps of Pieta. Priscilla was sitting in her usual spot without a care in the world. Isley looked in Marcus's direction and then took notice of the Claymore behind his estranged friend, but said nothing of the matter.

"Marcus, it seemd the Northern Campaign will happen sooner than expected. One of my scouts reported a large number Claymores massing in the center of Pieta. However, three of my Awakened Beings have disobeyed my orders to not harm them and plan to attack at any moment. Rigaldo and I won't be able to reach them in time to stop them." Isley explained and Marcus nodded his ascent.

"I will go ahead and see what I can do about the three morons you mentioned. In the meantime, gather everyone and move out towards Pieta. That will be our staging area,' he turned around to Galatea and smiled, 'go with Isley and the others. Do not worry, Isley is one of my oldest friends."

"I understand, I will see you soon." Marcus cupped her cheek lightly with his right hand and quickly left the throne room with much haste. As soon as he exited the front gates he launched himself into the air with a resounding shockwave. Marcus put on more speed and eventually came to a controllable pace amongst a blizzard. He rocketed through the air and couldn't see more than two meters in front of him, so which almost resulted him nearly crashing into a tall mountain peak. He spiraled around it, but his Yoki aura was so intense that it still managed to take a large chunk of granite from the mountain side, blwoing debris and snow in all directions. Marcus leveled himself out and he felt himself closing in on Pieta, so he picked up the pace and easily surpassed the sound barrier. Sound barrier rings formed around him and a massive shockwave shook the very ground below. The blizzard seemed to intensify with this new speed, but he had to endure it if he wanted to stop unneeded bloodshed.

"…you are in your appointed teams and I want each and every one of you to follow the captain of your group to the letter." A woman that seemed to be around the age of nineteen or twenty, with long spiked hair and a serene, yet gorgeous complexion, stood before many fellow Claymores, all whom were variously ranked throughout the current forty seven. This woman herself was ranked number six and the commander of this operation. Like all single digit warriors among the ranks, she was a legend. Known for her calm, calculative and tactical demeanor, she was perfect for a massive offensive such as this. Whether be boosting the others warriors' resolve or speeding around the enemy in a wisp of a phantom, she was a force to be reckoned with and any would be a fool to challenge such a cunning warrior. This Claymore was none other than Miria and practitioner of the Phantom.

"If any of you weaklings get in my way, I will have no trouble killing you myself." Snarled Undine, who was the current number eleven. She was a hard-ass and thick headed and flashed her heavily muscled frame to anyone who had the nerve to look in her direction. Yet, she was still a powerful warrior and she claimed to be the strongest and to prove such a notion, she flashed her muscles and wielded two blades, which was unheard of in the history of the Organization. She scowled constantly and had a cocky smirk on her thin lips. Miria was shaken from her thoughts when she sensed three Yoki signatures outside of Pieta, and they were closing in fast.

"We have company!" One of the many Claymore hollered over the rush of wind. They could hear screams from children, men and women from afar, signifying where the enemy were located.

"Team Flora, escort the civilians out of town. One you are finished, then provide assistance where it is best needed. Team Miria, Team Undine and Team Jean will lead the initial assault, while the rest of you will wait on stand-by until further notice. Move out!" Miria commanded and they all split up to accomplish each task they were assigned. Miria was the first to arrive to challenge the newcomers, having been the fastest among the others. The sight she arrived to was horrific, bodies lay in the streets. Limbs were strewn in all places and massive amounts of crimson plastered the snow covered cobblestones and iced over brick walls of various buildings. She gave the Awakened Being responsible for such crimes and the monster merely smiled wickedly and chuckled in amusement. The creature was tall and covered in a sleek armor. The only thing that seemed special about him was that there were incredibly long, sharp chain like appendages protruding from his upper back. By now, the rest of her team arrived in the large courtyard, awaiting the command to attack.

"Well, well, if I had known there were going to be so many lovely ladies in one place then I would've dressed for such an occasion." The Awakened Being laughed.

"Attack!" Miria pointed her sliver blade at the enemy standing before her and charged forward. She and her team took two steps before being blown away by a sudden explosion of ice and rock in front of them. A large dust cloud formed, masking whatever had caused such a disturbance. Miria landed roughly on her back and gasped from the sudden loss of air in her lungs. By now, everyone with the slightest ability to sense Yoki could feel an overwhelming presence amongst the now settling dust cloud. Some of weaker warriors even doubled over on their knees from the power they felt and it threatened these warriors to collapse unconscious. Miria, with all her power, could feel this new presence making her body shake in slight fatigue. The other two Awakened Beings, having been alarmed by this new development, abandoned their individual and stood beside their tall comrade, ready to confront whatever it was before them. The rest of the other Claymores arrived, some a little battered, but no causalities were reported. A rush of Yoki came from within the dust cloud, which effectively dissipated the rest of the dust in the air, revealing who stood within.

The figure was clearly male and wore an Organization uniform that was black instead of grey and white the rest wore. His armor was black and not the standard polished steel, a cape as black as midnight flowed around him, almost touching the newly revealed dirt below of the crater he had created. He adorned a black, bladed helm atop his head and his blade was black an emerald green symbol just above the cross guard. The sword was slightly longer than the standard issue and was shaped like a leaf. Miria recognized this man from stories within the Organization and when he turned to gaze at her, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a glowing emerald instead of sliver from within the shadows of his helm. This was the infamous Skyhawk Marcus.

"It seems no one was hurt too badly. An exceptional thing that I arrived when I did." His voice was deep, masculine and full of power and authority. Miria shivered, not from fright, but rather attraction.

"Who the hell are you to interrupt such an amusing time?" One of the Awakened Beings demanded. This one resembled an incredibly large salamander, which would've been something that Helen might've commented on with mirth if it were under different circumstances.

"I had no idea that killing innocents was amusing. Then I suppose that when I tear each and every one of you limb from limb that I should take joy out of the experience?" Marcus heard someone from behind advance towards him and he turned his head slightly to gaze over his shoulder.

"Not that we don't appreciate your assistance, but who are you?" this question was acquainted with many nods of ascent and he merely grinned. This Claymore was rather fair and Marcus could say cute. She was rather small in frame and her voice was incredibly feminine and soft, but there was an underlining strength behind it. Her hair was the usual blonde, but it closely framed her smooth, soft features and flowed to just above her bust.

"After this you'll know, Wind Cutting Flora, number eight." Marcus grinned evilly, sending chills down the spines nearest him. An Awakened Being came in from the right and Marcus didn't even bother looking and kept his eyes intently on Miria. The beast was on Marcus in a second and was poised to strike a blow with its clawed hand, but no sooner did they all think that Marcus was a goner, when Marcus stepped back and drew his blade so fast that even Flora couldn't keep track of the movement. Marcus sliced the Awakened Being's arm off with a casual flick of his blade. Purple blood sprayed and stained the cobblestones and snow below. Marcus black flipped over an Awakened Beings tail, most likely that salamander looking one. While in the air, Marcus grabbed the Awakened Being's tail and flung him into his comrade who was charging in from behind. The massive creatures collided with a sickening thud and was launched nearly a hundred yards. The Claymores all marveled at Marcus's brute strength and obvious skill and agility. Four sharp chains came thrusting from Marcus's left and to everyone's shock disappeared so quickly an after image was left behind. The chains struck the after image, but it just whispered away from existence.

"That was the Phantom that Miria uses…how the hell is that even possible?" Helen said loudly. Clare was off to her side and was intently observing Marcus's movements. Marcus just had punched the Awakened Being that Miria confronted earlier into a large building. No movement came from within the dark structure, so it was safe to assume it was either dead or unconscious. The other two regrouped and attacked as one. Marcus looked down, his helm over shadowing his eyes, giving him a sinister appearance. The two beasts were now upon him and in a flurry of movement he split the one on his right in two and suddenly tossed his sword to his other hand, splitting the other in two, effectively disemboweling the monsters. However, while he was busy, the Awakened Being they all presumed was unable to fight felt that it was his moment to strike while Marcus was busy. The Awakened Being would be upon him too quickly. Miria sprang into action in a rush of a phantom and with a jerk of her wrist, she beheaded him without so much as breaking a sweat. Marcus nodded his thanks and flicked the blood from his black blade before sheathing it. Miria was still in shock that Skyhawk Marcus was standing before her, her very idol that she based all of her tactics and strategies on.

"I can honestly say that times have changed and in all my years I have never seen such creative warriors. I have lived an awful long time, but that doesn't make me a crazy old man." Marcus mentioned when he rejoined the group, who were still wide eyed with amazement.

"Are you finally going to tell us who you are; or do I need to beat it out of you?" Undine huffed. Marcus chuckled and held up his hand in a calming gesture.

"Relax, Undine number eleven, I am not your enemy. As for who I am…"

"This man is the legendary warrior, Skyhawk Marcus. The creator of my Phantom and the very reason why I fight and live." Miria interrupted. The reactions from many of the warriors would have been comical if circumstances were different.

"Holly shit, you mean you are _the _Skyhawk Marcus, the Demon of the Organization?!" Helen asked loudly with utter astonishment.

"Yes, it is I, and I reveal myself now, because now has proven to be the right time. I didn't come here today to just help you with these Awakened Beings, I came here today to tell you that you are no longer apart of the Organization. Those fools sent you here to be eliminated because they felt each and every one of you were trouble. However, luckily for you, I happen to know the King of the north, for he is a dear friend and he has agreed that he will not attack you, because he understands what it's like to be thrown aside like garbage."

"Wait a minute! How can you just come here and tell us all of this? What are you playing at?!" Marcus looked over to who said this and saw that it was Jean, number nine, and has the strongest one-strike attack of the current active Claymores. She was beautiful, with medium length hair, with bangs dangling to the tops of her silver eyes. She wore a blank expression and her voice was low and even, signifying she was a very calm warrior. However, she did stand very closely to Clare, who was the current forty seven. It seemed she was in fact Clare's protector, which was rather odd. Something must have happened between those two that won her Jean's loyalty, Marcus observed.

"I have been alive for nearly eighty years. For six decades I have been plotting to take down the Organization, which was also the goal of Miria here and at one point and time almost blew my plans up right in my face, but I was able to distract her. Nothing happens on the Island that I don't know about. I came here today to ask for your assistance. I cannot do this alone because the Organization's tendrils of influence run deep throughout the world. Will you help me? Will you help me guide you to a better future, where we are all free of this chaos?" Marcus looked each and every one of them in the eyes, searching for signs of what they were thinking. He had played his card, now it was up to them to decide what to do with it.

"I will join you, Commander, through flames and death; for a better tomorrow." Miria stepped forward and drew her blade. She placed the tip to the stones below and knelt to her right knee, head bowed. The other warriors glanced at one another and then Clare stepped forward.

"I will follow to whatever end awaits us. I want the chance to protect the ones I love." She too kneeled with her sword in front of her. Helen was next, who made some off-hand smart ass remark, to which Marcus ignored. The other Claymores began to step forward and pledge their allegiance to Marcus, until all were kneeled. Marcus couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"Rise, my comrades. Today you were nothing but pawns for a deceitful group of old fools, but now, you have been reborn as warriors for freedom,' Isley suddenly appeared next to Marcus, who nodded his greeting, 'and luckily we also have all of the Awakened Beings support as well. There will most likely be trying moments between you and them, but soon you will come to know them as allies and even friends." The other Awakened Beings, in their human forms, advanced and stood behind Marcus unthreateningly. Each Claymore glanced to one another uncertainly. Marcus knew there would be hard times between each group and why wouldn't there be? These were the very beings they were trained to fight, so it was obvious it would come as a shock to them to just suddenly treat them as allies.

"We follow you, Marcus, wherever you go, I go." Marcus smiled and clasped Isley on the shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend, it has been too long without each other's presence." Isley nodded and looked down when he felt Priscilla tugging on his coat. The beautiful brunette was currently pointing at one of the Claymores and Marcus knew which one it was. Clare, who was currently giving Priscilla the most hostile gaze Marcus had ever seen since he last saw his cousin. Marcus knew why she wanted to become a warrior and the Organization saw an opportunity at another experiment. They put Teresa's blood along with the Yoma virus into the poor girl. She was extremely powerful and an abomination. Clare was in a class all in her own and had the potential to be one of the strongest single digit warriors to ever walk this land. Marcus glanced between the two of them and saw an opportunity for Clare to begin to unlock her hidden powers further. He would just let these two work it out amongst themselves.

"Well, well, isn't this quite the party? I am hurt, Marcus, that you didn't invite me." Marcus froze in his spot. He hadn't heard that voice in sixty years. Why was he here? Why hadn't Marcus sensed him approach. Surely, with Koslov's massive output of Yoki, Marcus should have been able to sense for miles no matter how much he tried to suppress it. Yet, here he stood, caught completely unawares, which has never happened in his entire life. Marcus slowly turned around there, standing atop the large cathedral was a large man in a dark cloak. Marcus gulped and began to sweat upon his brow. Marcus had never been this nervous before. He was losing his calm exterior and he needed to act quickly, but what could he do? What _can_ he do? Marcus was almost shaking in surprise and fear. It wasn't fear of Koslov, but rather fear that had arisen from the fact that Koslov had managed to sneak up on him.

"What do you want?" Marcus's voice betrayed him. The others looked at him when they heard the clear threat and sense of fear in his voice. Unfortunately, Vladimir had heard it too.

"Are you afraid, brother? You shouldn't be, not yet. I am just here to get things…rolling." Isley and Rigaldo cringed from what that implied. They knew all too well who this man was, how could they forget?

"Do you mind telling us who you are?" a Claymore asked. Vladimir chuckled, which sounded incredibly sinister to the ears of all who stood before this obviously powerful man.

"In due time, sweet heart." At this, Marcus finally snapped.

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HERE, OR DO I NEED TO PERSUADE YOU!?" Marcus thundered, his eyes flashing with power and a heavy gust buffeted all who were present. Isley put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. The King of the North knew that with the added stress of the impending rebellion and the overwhelming presence of Vladimir was influencing Marcus's disease.

"As you wish. I have returned by the will of destiny. Soon, very soon, this island will become a land of war and chaos and its fate will lay upon your shoulders, Marcus. By the will of destiny, we have been drawn together once more…as enemies." Marcus looked down at the snow and ice crusted cobblestones, thinking deeply on what Koslov had just claimed. Hundreds of different scenarios rushed through his brain, strategizing and forming battle plans and excursions. Now that Koslov had declared open war, against his own family mind you, Marcus was already thinking not as the brother who wanted to pull Koslov out of the abyss he seemed to be in, but rather the ruthless, tactical military leader hat he was. Marcus was almost sick with himself for not denying Vlad this notion and try to save him from himself. Marcus then looked up at Koslov with a cold gaze and impassive expression.

"Very well, Vladimir Koslov, I accept your declaration of war." Miria was off to his right, observing the two very closely and had already concluded before Vladimir even spoke that they were family by blood. Miria was curious and more than a little cautious for she had heard of the legends about Koslov and if they were true then everyone there around her was in incredible danger.

"You all have three days to decide whose side you are on. Three days to decide your own destinies. Marcus, it would be prudent to have all of your allies that are in hiding here as well, because this involves them as well. Until we meet again." Koslov suddenly vanished in a whisper of wind, as if he wasn't there in the first place. Marcus turned to Isley, who was currently, like the others, staring at the now empty spot where Koslov had been.

"Isley, I need you to gather the quickest Claymores and Awakened Beings and send them to find and bring back everyone that have sworn their loyalty to me. I want them here, all of them, in two days, no more. Get it done!" Marcus barked and Isley nodded his ascent and trudged off to carry out his orders. Marcus closed his eyes and tried to calm his increasingly quickened heart rate. In all his years, he had never been so worked up and nervous. Vladimir had planned that dramatic, unnerving return since day one, Marcus knew it. It went too smoothly and quick to be a mere spur of the moment thing. Vladimir knew this was going to happen and all he had to do was wait till it did. Marcus also knew this war was going to shake the very foundations of reality. It would bring out the very darkest secrets that anyone had ever held dear to themselves and it will bring about the downfall of them all. Still, Marcus had to wonder; what did Koslov get from this war? Control of the island? Vengeance of some sort perhaps? Those ideas were not in the nature of Koslov, no matter how absurdly powerful he had become. Something else was at work here and little did Marcus know that this thing was ancient, incredibly so. Marcus looked at all who were around him and immediately felt strength to stay strong and powerful for them. He wouldn't allow one to do die in this war if it was the last thing he did; the demon was about to awaken from its slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

This is not a chapter. I am just here to let my followers know that I am currently experiencing writers block. For the time being I am writing other fan fictions until I get my shit together and continue on this work of art. However, I feel in my bones that soon I will be writing the next chapter.


End file.
